When Time Heals
by snowland
Summary: This story is about a girl named Una, she is only ten years old by the time she joined Orochimaru. There's a sweet and a horrible time quest that is waiting for her and Itachi. What's the meaning of this time quest? Will Sasuke kill his brother or Una will change that for him? Time Travel.
1. Destroyed By Orochimaru

I was captive, nowhere to escape. I could have done so much more if I haven't told the truth. I know, I cannot break these chains that Orochimaru put on my wrists, making swing back and forth, inches away from the floor in this dark cave only to think where I have gone wrong.

"It's pathetic to even settle a deal with this man. He killed and burned my whole village, he let me watch while he laughed as I cried and sob." If I let my feelings of grief get to me, I won't be able to get back at him and kill him. "I need to find a way to get justice to my village and my grandma Instead of being here, I should have died with them that day!" I swing back and forth.

"OROCHIMARU, I WILL KILL YOU!" I scream on top of my lungs knowing no one will hear me. I could not contain my tears. "I hate him so much." I was irritated to the point that I use all my force to break these chains, but it made me swing back and forth. I instantly felt as if I didn't exist. "DAMN IT!"

I feel like I drifting into a dream only to think when I spend time with my grandma before he came and destroyed my life.

...

(Past)

I open door to see the forest out in front of me. It was breathtaking, all the trees dance with the wind as I felt the sun on my face. The sun was heading down. I walked into the forest to my secret place. I followed the trail that leads to a small open field that was not too far from the house. I lay on the green grass while the tree branch moves with the wind.

Now, those days were the best with the warm sunlight hitting my face. "Who am I?" I said under my breath. I am only 10 years old at the time. I have long black and red hair down, black eyes and mostly everyone calls me gorgeous. I dislike it when they call me gorgeous. Now, I like to spend my lazy days lying on this green grass sleeping and my dislike is getting in trouble with grandma.

The saddest chapter about my life is that I was abandoned by my real parents and my grandma is not my real grandma. She found me lying down in front of an alleyway wrapped in a dirty cloth covered in blood. What she said to me, it was a miracle that she found me laying there moving around and crying; no one bothered to pick me up since they thought I will bring bad luck. Also, it was a miracle because she could not have any children with her deceased husband.

She has white short hair and she is chubby. Yes, in fact, she is a widow, she is young like around her fifties, but she does not look like one. I love her with all my heart, without her I would not be alive and well. Her real name is Lucky. I grow up with her, I've seen her as a grandma that I'd never had and to add onto this mysterious misfortune in my life, I discovered I am not from this village because I have a red rose on my left arm that my grandma wanted me to cover it up with a white bandage every day.

I have no idea where I 'm from and why they left me to die. I guess that they did not want me because I'll be a disgrace towards them and yeah, I do not want to hear it from my parents if I ever find them. "Well, I am going to take a nap here since it feels too nice today."

...

(Five hours later)

"UNA WHERE ARE YOU, ITS GETTING LATE, UNA!" As she yelled through the field.

I was woken up by someone calling my name, looking up to the sky only to notice it was night. I sat up straight and shook my head. The only thing that passes my mind was my grandma and her punishment.

"No, not again, I'm late, I'm going to get it this time."

I got up from the grass and wiped all the dirt off my black pants that have flowers from each side along with my flower green shirt. I stood there while doing so, I felt someone behind me.

"There you are Una." She said in a clear loud voice. My grandma voice's scared me. I turn around to find my grandma standing there with her both hands on her hips.

"Grandma do not sneak up behind me, you scared me," putting my right hand on my chest.

"Oh, I scared you? It's the other way around you scared me and got me worried. Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?" She was not pleased.

I bowed at my grandma and said. "I am sorry for taking a nap here, it would not happen again." I wouldn't dare to look at her face, I stayed frozen like ice.

"Now, now Na its fine, I forgive you, also Na I got surprised for you, are you ready for it," Lucky said with a happy and yet sad expression, but I brush it off to be really amazed by her word 'surprise.'

"Really, grandma a surprise?" The biggest smile that comes across my face. It was rare to get a gift from her. I put my hands together. "Oh grandma, I'm so excited what is it, is it new clothes, or a big teddy bear or..." I was cut off by her words.

"Don't get carried away is much more than that, I'll explain it in the morning, but now let's head home and get some sleep, okay," as she took my hand and took me back to the house.

...

(At the house)

It was at least around 1 am. I did not sleep at all. I kept tossing and turning on my bed underneath the blanket. I cannot wait for her surprise, but I couldn't help to wonder why she said it with a sad voice and smile. Finally, I went to sleep when suddenly I heard someone banging on the door.

"HEY, NA ITS TIME FOR TRAINING!"

I had my eyes closed not wanting to get up and get dressed. "Five more minutes." I turn to my other side. I took the blanket to put over my head. Lucky had another idea, she opened the door, walked over to my bed. Lucky started to take my blanket and pillow away from me.

"All right, I'll get up and get dressed, um." I stretch and moaned. Opening my eyes, seeing the light that was coming from the windows plus my blanket and pillow on the floor. Also, seeing my grandma fixing the last curtain.

"I'm all done here, I'll wait for you downstairs, Na." Lucky walked straight to the door.

I got up from the bed and did what I normally do every morning. I wear my orange light flower shirt and a mixed color short up to my knees. Also, with my long black hair in a high ponytail. I headed downstairs to find my grandma cooking breakfast. I headed over to her with a big smile.

"Yum, Grandma, what are you cooking?"

Then again, my smile vanished when she said, "go to the backyard and wait for me, I'll be there in a few."

So, I obeyed her. I sat on the chair. It was sometime when finally my grandma comes out. I saw her with no food.

"Grandma, do you have the food ready?"

She smiled and said, "Who said the food I made was for you?"

I eat nothing during the morning, she made me train with an empty stomach. I was throwing punches, kunai knives, shuriken, jumping and some other cool moves. I have mastered some jutsu that my grandma taught me. My stomach growled like I have not eaten in days, but I continue my training.

My grandma taught me the best, she set up a training site. It is cool how she manages on her own to set it up like the two beat up dolls, wooden logs to practice my shooting, plus it has two trees that I can practice my jumping and climbing. Which I also do when I leave the house.

"Dear, Na come over here, let us start our last lesson together," Lucky waved her hand.

I walked over to her and looked at her with a puzzled face. "Why our last lesson grandma?"

"Now listen, dear child, what I'm going to teach you, you are not allowed to tell no soul, it is a dangerous jutsu if anyone finds out they will lead you to destroy what is already there. Be careful my child, only you that I trust with my secret."

...

Only a week passed since I learn this new jutsu I have gotten the hang of it. The more I use it the more grandma gets happy. I see the point, what she met by not telling anyone and it is dangerous.

...

(Three weeks later)

That was a nice nap, not to mention that I eat a lot of food that grandma made only for me. I went downstairs to talk to grandma. "Grandma?"

I look around the house, nowhere in sight. I heard noises coming from outside. So, I opened the door to see the trees in flames. I was shocked, I did not know what to say the only thing that was in my mind was.

"GRANDDMAAAAAA, GRAANNDDMAAA! THE FOREST IN FIRE"

I ran all the way to the village to find the town in flames and all the townspeople I knew slaughtered in the streets. I was shocked. I had tears coming down my cheek. I fell to my knees next thing I knew I was throwing up. I wipe my mouth with my arm. No words to describe what I am seeing. All the sudden, I heard a loud scream coming straight down the road. I looked up, I knew that I had to help this person. I managed to get up and started running. All the way the end of the road I saw grandma laying on the ground. I went straight for her.

"GRANDMA!"

"Stay," as she coughs up blood from her mouth. "Stay back, Una!" I stayed back. I knew the enemy was twice as stronger than my grandma.

"Aw, only one survival left, this will be fun to watch." Anonymous voice said.

"NO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER, OROCHIMARU, I'M THE ONE YOU ARE FIGHTING!" Lucky had some strength left and managed to get up. I have no words to say.

"Why should I listen to someone the is going to die? I should make you watch the last death, don't you agree, Una." Orochimaru smirks with a sinister look. My grandma charged at him with her fist, I knew I had to do something before she gets killed.

"OROCHIMARU, NOW DIE!"

"NOOO, GRANDMAAAA!"

He killed her with a snake coming out of his mouth that snaked open his mouth, it had a knife coming out, stabbing her right in the chest. I have fallen to my knees, more tears down my cheek, my heart broke completely. All the memories that I ever had with my grandma were the only thing I had to live with. He let the snake go back into his mouth. I could not move, I looked at my grandma lifeless body on the ground.

"Um, little girl, how about I let you live, for now, I know what to do with you. You are going to be some good use for me, I'll make you my experiment."


	2. Accept Request

A person wearing a black cloak appeared behind Orochimaru, I could barely see due to the flames and smoke by each passing second. Orochimaru gave him an order. "Kabuto, take her to our hideout, we will start our experiment as soon as possible."

The man behind him walks towards me. I couldn't move, the first thing that passes through my mind was 'why.'

Orochimaru gave an evil smile and look like he was talking to me while Kabuto walks towards me. I couldn't make out much he was saying, besides this line. He was laughing evilly. "You will great for this project."

Kabuto was standing right front of me, knocking me out.

...

Beep, beep, beep. I woke up from the sound. I was laying on a bed, looking at the brown ceiling. I turn my head to my right to see a machine beeping away with tubes running down to the floor and up against the bed to find it attached to needles in my arm.

There was a burning candle up on the wall on my far right. It didn't make a difference since I couldn't see as much. A great pain passes through my body, "what they did to me?" I looked at my left side to find a man sitting here. The first thing I notice was his white hair and with his glasses.

"Aw, I see you are finally awake, now don't be alarmed, I only put a medicine to help you with your pain. You see, I knocked you pretty hard so I had to put medication in your system. Are you in any pain, Una?"

My eyes widen, I had hated them for what they did. I knew, I had to make up a lie to escape him and Orochimaru. I knew better than asking for my life, what grandma taught me, is to be strong and show no weakness. I'll do that for her honor. "No, I am in, no pain." I lied for the reason to stay alive or maybe avoid more medicine.

He pushed his glasses back and spoke, "good, so why do you have a red rose on your left arm, Una?"

I kept lying, that's the only way. "It's a tattoo got it last month, why do you ask?"

He smirks and pushing his glasses up, giving me this answer. "Oh, nothing, I was just wondering."

I couldn't handle it. I asked for my life, "I don't want to be an experiment."

He speaks to me, "well, I am sorry, but I do not make the rules around here, Orochimaru does."

"Who are you?" Maybe I could think a way out.

"Well, I am Kabuto, I am Orochimaru right-hand man."

'What, can I do to escape? Grandma help me, make something happen?' My mind cried out. I tried getting up.

Kabuto got up and stop me. "You are a good liar when coming to pain, are you?"

I felt sick to my stomach, but something told to get out. "So, you are a doctor or something?"

He pushed his glasses once more and smiled. "You can call me that, I use medical ninjutsu, I know everything about the human body."

I might say, it surprises me by his words, but I knew, I had to keep an eye out for the change to get out of here, I think I might have it. "I was looking for a doctor like you to teach me medical ninjutsu." I know it might not work, I was willing to give it a try.

"Um, you were looking for someone to teach you medical ninjutsu?" He said, surprised, but not convinced.

"Yes, you see I have been training my hardest to become a nurse or a doctor when I grow up," I kindly smiled. "I want you as a master to teach me medical ninjutsu." Not holding back on nothing, it must be said no matter what.

Kabuto stares at me with a surprise look. He walked away from me, heading out to the door without saying a word. I sit up straight started to look around, there were no windows to escape only walls, a furniture and this stupid machine that won't shut up with its constant beeping.

The only exit was the door. I started to think to myself, 'maybe these walls are too thin to think up an idea and they might hear.' I stop myself to think about everything that happened so far. 'Why, dear God, why things have to turn out like this, I'm only ten years old.' I heard the twisting of the doorknob. I quickly fall back onto the bed.

Someone entered the room. I looked at the door to find Orochimaru and behind was Kabuto. Orochimaru sat down where Kabuto was sitting earlier. Kabuto on my right side, staring at me. I felt the awkwardness filling up the room.

"So, you want Kabuto to teach your medical ninjutsu? Am I right, Una?"

When he said my name, I need to push all my feeling aside, put on a serious face. "Yes, I'll do anything to accomplish my goal," back of my mind I was scared and did not want to see this man's face, in fact, I wanted him dead.

He sits back and thinks about the decision. "Kabuto, starting today, you will have an apprentice, if she tries to escape or kill you, don't kill her instead, we are not done with this project yet..."

Kabuto laid against the wall, he smirks as he pushes his glasses. "My, my, Orochimaru, why with this sudden change of heart?"

Orochimaru looked pissed with his question. I tried to show no emotion and turn my head to look at the brown ceiling.

"Kabuto, you should know better than to question me." Orochimaru sounded bitter.

I kept looking at the ceiling. I heard them leave. That was a big relief that Orochimaru accepted my request.

...

(Orochimaru)

Kabuto closes the door and locks it. He walked behind me. I let him know what was on my mind. "Kabuto, that girl has something that I want, if you train her ninjutsu. This would help with the process. I don't make mistakes."

"Understood, Lord."

...

(Una)

I got up, my head was spinning, I lay down again. After some time, I have fallen asleep.

I had a nightmare about my village, getting up from that dream covered in cold sweat. No one was in the room with me. The machine was still beeping, looking down at my arm with the needle in place, ripping the needles that were attached to my arm, throwing the tubes on the ground.

I manage to walk around the room, to find anything to help me. I was sure enough that the door was locked, could not escape at this point. Still could remember the last conversation with my grandma, before this disaster.

...

(Yesterday)

"Come down from that tree Na, you can take a break." She was just below me.

"I will." I hopped down to talk to her.

"Let's go inside Na, I bet something amazing is waiting for you." Grandma grabs my hand. When we walked towards the door the moment she open the door, it smelled like food just before grandma could mention anything.

"Wow, grandma, you made me a lot of food." Upon seeing the food on the table.

She put her hand on top of my shoulder. "Before you start eating, I want you to know, what I know." Her look was intense. "Let's have seat shall we."

So, we sat on the sofa, Lucky looked at me. "Let me explain, if anything were to happen to me, you have to keep living, think smart, act smart, and if you were to get in trouble with anyone, well make an excuse to leave of course make it a good lie. Do you understand?" I shook my head. "Na, thank you. No matter what happens. I love you, as a daughter," grandma smiled and hug me.

(End)

...

I snap out of my daydream, when hearing the door opening, I hurried to go back to the bed, picking up the tubes and hiding it underneath the cover with my arm over my lap. Instead of going under the covers, I was sitting on the bed. Kabuto walked into the room, standing in front the open door as he hold it.

"Ah, I see you are fully awake, I was allowing you to sleep because tomorrow we start our lessons." He exited out.

Tomorrow will begin my new life, yet I felt alone. I grieve over the loss of my love ones.

...

Next morning, Kabuto walked in and noticed the tubes on the floor. "Wake up, we start our training." I woke up by the sound of his voice. "From now call me Sensei." He demanded.

I have gotten up, finally out of this room only to see it was a tunnel. He showed where is the bathroom. Now, we are heading to another room that was down the hallway and he opens the door. He put his hand out to show me to go in. I went in only to notice it's filled with tanks of fish and a bookshelf that was the end of the room. Starting today, I will study, and train hard, plus I will make plans to escape this hell even if I won't go as plan.

"Here we are, the beginning stages of ninjutsu, you will learn how to heal all different species of animal, most of all learning about the body parts." Kabuto walked past me towards the bookshelf, "come here Una, I want you to start reading some books about the animal's body." He picks out four books from the bookshelf to place it on the floor. Kabuto took a scroll and opened it, "here you can start putting your chakra on your hands until you are ready to learn how to heal."

Kabuto places it on the floor, I sat down on the ground in front of the scroll, I concentrated most of my chakra on my hands onto the scroll. It did not take long to have my hands glowing blue. "You're a fast beginner, now it's time for you to do your first heal." Kabuto got a fish, non-moving placed it underneath my glowing blue hands. "You need to pay attention where the injuries on the body, go before it dies."

I closed my eyes and the flow of my chakra made an image of the fish organs in my mind. I noticed that the heart has been cut. I breathe in and out. I want to heal this fish with all my heart, the image in my mind made the cut smaller and smaller until it was gone. I open my eyes to see the fish moving. Kabuto took the fish to place it back to the tank.

"You did great for your first try. Next, you be facing a bigger fish, let's see how you do with that." He went over to the big tanks and got a big Flathead Catfish, his hand glowed blue and he placed it on top of the scroll. "Hurry, this one can die quickly."

I put my hands together and gave it my all to heal this big Flathead Catfish. Soon, I saw my hands turn green, poor fish he destroyed his organs with many cuts. I heal each one, it took a lot of energy plus my stomach growled by the time I finished with this catfish wounds.

"You sound hungry. We can have a lovely meal by yourself, when we are done."

All I wanted to do is throw this catfish at him, he pissed me off. I was getting the hang of the healing through my hands. Also, I'm a quick learner. It probably took hours, I healed about 25 fish all different kinds.

"You are done for today, I'll bring your food, to your new location. You'll be staying for now on."

I got up to look at him, "New location?"

Kabuto picks up the soaked scroll from the floor. "Yes, a new location, the room you were in is not a place for a student like you to be sleeping in." He close the scroll together and place it back where he found it. He gave me the four books. He turns around. "Una, one more thing, you are not worthy enough to be my student."

I looked down to the floor. "I understand, Sensei."

Kabuto turns his head. I picked up my head as quickly before he notices me looking down. We exit out of that room to move to a new room. This place gives me the creeps, each passing second, we pass a lit candle half way melted. We turn to the right and further down to turn to our left, all the way down it was my new room. He stops and walked to the door on his right. There is a lit candle right next to the door.

He opens the door inward. "This is your room, please feel more like home." Kabuto walks away to leave.

I walked around the room. It's only a bed with gray blankets, desk, and a chair. On top of this desk, there was a book, a feather, pen with a lit candle aside. I put down the other books that I was carrying next to the blue book. I sat down on the chair. I picked up the blue book and was curious enough to open it. It was filled with blank pages.

"Does Orochimaru wants me to start writing how I feel? Pff as if." I was getting tired of reading, maybe hours must have passed.

Kabuto walks in without knocking, "here is your food Una, ah, I see you have begun to read the books that I gave you, do you enjoy them?" He places the plate on top of the bed.

I looked at him with no emotion. "Yes, it is very interesting, pretty soon I'll get to finish them."

Kabuto pushes up his glasses. "It's not whether you finish them or not. Is the idea of you learning from them."

That makes sense. I will learn from them. "Yes, I understand, also, why do you leave a blue book here with blank pages?"

"A blue book with blank pages? Last time I was here, there was no book beside you have there, hurry now you don't want your food to be cool, bye." He left as quick.

I had no other choice to eat the food. I went back to the mysterious blank book. "He probably lied about it or did he not?"


	3. Opportunities

Two years went by, I am twelve years old. The last time I have seen to the outside world was the death of my village. I'd wish to be out there, to see new people and villages once more. I wonder if grandma had a proper grave, so I can visit one day. I can't help to wonder how my life turned upside down.

...

After a long lesson on medical ninjutsu, not to mention Kabuto was really impressed that I have managed to catch up to him within two years. I learned how to create a new jutsu that he doesn't know about. My new jutsu needs a lot of work, maybe next year I'll perfect it. I don't have to worry, I'll be out just by next year. Kabuto does trust me at this point.

I am just walking around the tunnels, thinking to myself. I found a little rock and I kicked it. I stop to think about what Kabuto said earlier to me. 'Una, today you'll be working with dead bodies.'

I looked up to think about my village. "Yeah, I am so excited to work with corpses, like my grandma and the other people I knew, was not traumatizing." I am not happy to be working with corpses, to be honest, I don't know how I will react towards one. I walked a little more to hear someone talking.

Puzzled at first it sounds like Orochimaru and Kabuto. I headed towards the door. I put my ear against the wooden door. It was Orochimaru and Kabuto voices, it sounded like they were talking. I hid my chakra from them just in case.

"Kabuto, in four days is the Chunin exam, we have to get him, no matter what." Orochimaru voice.

"What happen if it does not go as planned?" Kabuto asked him.

"We'll try again," Orochimaru said in a bitter tone.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," Kabuto said.

Leaving Orochimaru to say this final line. "I want Sasuke no matter what happens."

I backed away from the door, running away far from it. I ran all the way down the hallway. I stop to catch my breath and turn around acted like nothing has happened. I noticed that Kabuto was leaving. I was walking over to him. He noticed me, he walks up to me. "You shouldn't be walking over to this area."

I acted like I cared for once and placed my both hands on my hip. "You should know, today, you said to me, you'll be teaching me about the dead or did you forget Sensei?"

He looks at the ground and pushing his glasses, looking back at me. "No, I did not forget, let's go." Kabuto passed by me.

I said to him. "Thank you." I cried in my thoughts. 'Oh, God, why did I just say that, also, the thought of me seeing a corpse.'

A light at the end of the tunnel, could be it, the outside world? We went a little closer and no it was not the outside world, but a morgue. Kabuto pulls out one of the corpses, it was a male. I almost fainted just by being near one. I must be brave to get through this. We start our lesson.

...

Hours later, I learn the cause of death. I felt bad for him, he probably fought Orochimaru. "Una, I'm going to leave. You don't leave until I come back."

"Yes, Sensei."

Kabuto left. It was time for me to use this new jutsu that I am creating. I wanted to see if I could break the bones turning it to dust. My hands glowed bloody red breaking the rib cage of the corpse's chest. Kabuto wouldn't notice the difference in this body. I continued to get out each corpse. By the time, Kabuto came back, I was done.

"Una, you are done for today."

I headed towards him. "Sensei, this wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Go back to your bedroom and sleep." Kabuto looks very annoyed. I walk back to my room alone like any other day. I have gotten my blank book that I left under the bed, went to the desk, and started to write; especially about what I heard.

'Orochimaru has been talking about, the boy named Sasuke. I wonder what does he want him for. If I get to meet him, he is going to be my first friend in a long while, but I don't think Orochimaru would not like that. I'll know if he gets here. I'll tell him to keep it a secret maybe, I'd help him escape. Hopefully, Orochimaru doesn't kill his whole village like he did to mine. I wonder about him or he could be an old person and he kills.'

I put my diary away, only to read the other books. Soon, I fell asleep on top of the book.

...

I woke up when Kabuto yells at me. "Una, we have to talk, come with me!" I had no other choice to go with him, we walk all the way to Orochimaru main room.

"Awe, there you are Una. I've seen you are doing well for these past two years." Orochimaru is seated on a chair that is fit for a king. How my blood boils just by standing in front of him. I want to use my new jutsu and destroy his pretty ugly face of his, but I put that aside to show no emotion. I bowed to let him know I respect him and how much I hate him inside of my thoughts and heart.

"I summon you here today, to let you know that Kabuto and I will be gone for this month and the next, we will be back the beginning of the third month." I have no word, in fact, I wanted to be alone for a long while. I was jumping for joy from the inside. "Unfortunately, you are left behind, I have someone to keep watch over you. Una, you be good to her."

I bowed, walked towards the door. Kabuto walked me back to my room. When he left, I went to the bathroom. I found something very interesting a letter that happens to appear underneath the door. I pick it up, it said. 'To Una.' It was not sealed it was open, I took out the piece a paper that was flooded. I began to read.

'Hello, Una. I have been watching you for a long time, I have seen what you can do. I have been training my hardest to beat you at your own game. I see that you tried your hardest to keep alive, what Orochimaru put you in. I won't let them hurt you again, you must escape this year or I will never see you again. Love by your family member.'

I was taken back with this letter, who brought it here. I hid the letter under my clothes. I walk over to my room. When I enter, I jumped on my bed. I took out the paper and read it once more. "I wonder who it's from, how they know? What family member?" I place in my journal and put back my diary underneath the bed.

I walk over to the desk to find a red rose resting on top. I felt creep out probably it was Kabuto tries to confess his dying love for me. The thought of that made me shiver. I picked up the red rose and smelled it, smells nice. I miss having flowers around. Maybe, I should return it to Kabuto let him know that I do not feel the same for him. He happens to walk in. I turn around to face him with the red rose in my hand.

"Una, where did you got that rose from, explain."

I look at the rose. "I went to the bathroom and came back, it was already here, Sensei."

He pushes his glasses. "Oh, maybe someone broke in, I'll let Orochimaru know."

"Wait, Sensei, I don't understand, you and Orochimaru are the only ones that know I am staying here, how can anyone else know?"

Kabuto turns around ready to leave, ignoring my question. "Una, one more thing, we are leaving today. Karin is going to take care of you, you can do any type of lesson you want while I'm gone." Kabuto walks out closing the door.

I place the flower on top the desk and jumped up and down. "Yes, he's gone." I went to my bed to jump. "Yes." I thought about it a long time ago, I miss the fighting, I wonder if I could train with Karin.

I laid on my bed thinking about what should I do first. I fell asleep by the time, I woke up it was morning. I can't believe it because Kabuto normally wakes me up around this time. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A woman with red hair and wearing glasses comes in. "Aw, you must be Una.".

"Yes, I am."

"I am Karin, your master. Come with me when you are ready." She pushed her glasses.

"Hey, are we leaving this tunnel?"

"Don't be stupid." Karin leaves the room.

"Well, what a perfect day to start off with, right?" I headed out to the bathroom came back to find her outside my door.

"I said come with me," Karin demanded. I walk up to her. She walks to her right. "Come on, brat." I walked behind her. "Kabuto told me, you were training, medical," Karin says.

"Yeah, I am. Also, Kabuto grants me permission to recap my training."

"Oh, yeah what kind of recap." Karin stops in front of me.

"Training like fighting."

"Um, sounds like a recap." She walks on.

"Sounds like a battle," I said with a smirk. I'll say anything to see the sun again.

"Don't get cocky, I'll be the winner. Also, Kabuto told me not to kill you. It was an order from Orochimaru. Come on, I'll take you outside."

She said it, 'outside.' I was happy, I wonder what type of skills she has, this going to be great. We walked outside, for the first time in my whole two years' trap in this hell hole, a smile passes through my face. My eyes went dim a little bit with the sunlight hitting my face for the first time.

Karin turns around. "Why you are so excited about?"

I replied to her. "I am going to kick your ass that's why."

She placed a hand on top of her hip, pushing her glasses with the other hand. "Oh really, let's go to an open field to get started," as we walk towards an open field. I was in awe with the gorgeous sight of mother nature. I have not seen in a while, it was warm, the grass was green, the trees were far, but close enough to jump. "Una, go over there, I'll go over here," as Karin points to the left. I went over there as she went to the right. We were facing each other. I sat down, closed my eyes.

"Idiot, you are going to get yourself killed like that." I open my eyes moved as fast as I can that she didn't even notice. I went behind her, I was about to hit her with my fist. "You're so predictable." Karin took a hold of my fist and punched me in my stomach. I disappeared with smoke.

"You're the one stupid, that was my clone!" I yelled through the field. I was on top of the tree looking at her at a distance. She was behind me, I turned around.

"Um, you're the one is the idiot around here." She punches me in the face, a flew down towards the ground, rolling on the ground. I got up, blood filled my mouth cause me to spit out blood, wiping it away on my arm. "It's no use hiding because I could sense your chakra."

I have to win this no matter what. I went to the open field to bring her out. Karin went running towards me, I went running towards her. We were throwing punches and kicks at each other as we blocked each other. What I learn from Kabuto was healing also can be used as a weapon.

I put my thoughts together when I punched her in the face, as she flew to the ground. I put my chakra into my hands as it glowed light white and blue so I could throw some really hard punches. I waited until she got up. She had blood coming out of her mouth. Karin got up from her spot and headed towards to trees.

"COWARD!" I put my hands together. My left arm started to hurt, when I looked at it the red rose started to glow. I had no time for my arm. I stayed on the open field. I was already tired from this fight, yet this is my first fight in a long while.

Some shuriken and kunai knives are thrown at me. I jumped back to not get caught by any. I picked up one of them throw it back where it was coming from.

"That was a doll move, don't you agree." Once more standing behind me.

She was ready to throw me a punch. I placed my hands on her fist. I can control the nervous system of anyone's body. The effects are not life threatening, I simply put her hand to sleep for a while, in other words. Karin noticed and jumps back, placing her left hand on her right arm. "What you did to my arm?"

"The less you know the better I'll win." I smiled at her. Karin was surprised by what I said or something. I moved fast once more and punched her on the side of the cheek, by the time I look down, she was out cold. I fell by her side, breathing heavy. After some time, I picked her up to go to my room, placing her on top of my bed. I heal her wounds. I sat down to heal myself. I wonder why she just stood there and did not fight back.

I look at my rose, I noticed that it stops glowing. "I have to get out of here, but first, I must save Sasuke from Orochimaru darkness."

…

(In Una's room)

I opened the book that I did not quite finished and began to read.

"Where am I?" It was Karin voice.

I turn around to notice she was sitting down. I rushed over to her. "Don't worry, I placed you in my bed so you can sleep."

"Oh."

"What happen to you, why you didn't block my punch?" I want to know.

She looks at me. "Well, I could see chakra flow within a body and your turn like flower petals, red roses."

I was stunned. "How can that be?"

"I don't know, maybe that's why Orochimaru wants from you?" Karin sits on the edge of the bed.

"How does he know? How do I control it," asking her questions.

"We will train before Orochimaru gets back." She made me smile.

"Karin, you the first person I have seen in two years. Thank you."

She blushed and pushed her glasses up. "Don't be silly." I just smiled.

...

Time flew by, I spend most of my time, fighting Karin, learning about my new red rose jutsu. Red rose jutsu allows me to create red roses petals to fall down to see where is the person. "Karin, what do you think?"

"It got better," as she sits on the chair.

"Really Karin, you think so," as I sit on my bed.

"Stop being a brat, I have to leave before Orochimaru comes back, those were my orders."

"Okay, I'll see you soon Karin. Oh, one more thing, will you keep all of this a secret from him?"

"Yeah, sure, later Una." Karin left my room and never returned.

Three hours later, I felt relaxed and almost ready to fight Orochimaru and Kabuto by next year. I was leaving my bedroom to go to the bathroom as I close the door, a horrible scream that filled the dead silence.


	4. Deadly Smirk

I run in the direction of the scream. The first thing that popped into my head was Orochimaru experiments that escape from the laboratory when I turn to my left I stop, a trail of blood leading to a door to my right. I walked over to the door, the screaming of someone filled the silent air. I swallowed hard, scared to open the door. I was shaking and then I finally got enough courage to grab the handle. I was twisting the knob slowly and crack it open, looked inside.

"AWHHH!" Orochimaru was the one screaming, his both of his arms were dead, blood covered them.

"UNA, STAY AWAY! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!" Kabuto gives me the coldest look I have never seen while holding Orochimaru up.

I ran back to my room, closed my door. I fell down behind the closed door, couldn't think only questions, "was my prayer answered? Did karma get him? Oh, my dear Lord." I put my hands on my face. "I wonder what happened to him. Oh, I remember now he did mention about a boy named Sa...sau.. Oh, whatever his names. His village did that to him?"

I was glad that the people bring him down for a while. I smile passed my face, just maybe, he didn't kill his love ones. I want to save him from this pit of hell. Maybe he is not my age, rank, but I would like to help him.

...

(Orochimaru)

Damn, that Hokage. "Kabuto, I need a new body."

"Understood, Orochimaru rest here." He helps me lay down on the bed.

I was in pain, I yelled as the pain passes through my whole body, but I manage to get this out to Kabuto, "Sasuke... Is coming soon, be ready for his... Arrival."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto walks out.

...

(Una)

There's nothing else for me, maybe I should read a book and wait. I was sitting on my bed reading a book that Kabuto left for me, I have not finished because I was training with Karin. The knock on my door distracts me from my reading. "Come in."

Kabuto comes in holding the door. "Hello, Una."

"Yes, could I help you with anything, Sensei?" I looked up to him.

"Come with me, I need your help," as he goes outside. I open the door to see him lay against the wall. Kabuto walks off only for me to follow him. I didn't ask any questions about Orochimaru. I walked behind him to stop at this huge door that I never notice until now, back of my mind was like 'wow, where these doors come from?'

Burning candles filled the room. I noticed a boy around my age, his hair is black and spiky in the back. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, white shorts just standing by a pillar with his both hands in his pockets. "Sasuke, come over here." He walked over to us. The more he walks towards us the more I notice he was injured. "Sasuke, this is Una, she will be helping you to treat your wounds and show you to your new room. Una take him to the room next to Orochimaru."

"Yes, Sensei, please follow me." I took the lead and he followed. Kabuto stayed behind. We haven't spoke to each other when we were so far away from the room. I turn around to face him. "Why, you came here?"

"To get power." His face showed no emotion.

"What excuse is that? Orochimaru is going to use you." I said as I pout.

"Are you here for the same reason too," He smirks at me.

I was shocked. He passes by me. I also notice that his shirt has a symbol, it was a fan. The top part was red and the bottom was white. There were separated, yet close enough.

"Which way is my new room."

"I'll show you," I said it with anger. I walked past him, bumping his shoulder against mines. I felt like I knock him out, maybe I should drag his body to his room.

"Here's your new room mister too good, and now let me heal your injuries." My bitter tone made me look away. I could tell he didn't care. We walked into the room.

"Ugh, no girl ever showed me, anger like you did." He said seriously.

I teased him. "Why everyone thought you were the king." Well, that backfired fast. He walks towards the bed and sits. He didn't mention anything. "Oh, where does it hurt so I can treat you?"

He takes off his blue shirt, showing his muscular body he is developing. I was blushing and looking all over the place. I never thought I'd get like this around a boy. I walked nervously toward him, putting my both hands out in front of me, of course looking away. I felt I was touching his face.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks angrily. I touched his face without me realizing how far I went up to him. I looked and blink a couple of times. "O..h I'm so..rrr..yy." I didn't put my hands down.

"You can put your hands down now." He touches my hands to place it down, I snap to reality, I placed my hand on the back of my neck.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot where does it hurt."

He looked annoyed. "It hurts everywhere."

"Okay, I'll do my best." I placed my both hands together to heal him. When I was done, he took his blue shirt to put it back on. I was curious. "What's your full name?"

He looked up to me and smirks. "Sasuke Uchiha."

I looked down at the floor. "You are here because Orochimaru killed your loved ones."

"No, he didn't. He gave me the mark. He knew that I wanted to obtain powers to kill my brother."

I looked up to him. "Your brother? Please tell me your situation."

He places his hands underneath his chin. "Very well, I'll tell you. When I was seven my older brother killed my clan. I will kill him no matter what for what he has done." His whole look was cold and alone.

I couldn't help myself, I rushed over to hug him. "I know how it feels. I want to be your friend, let me help you, Sasuke." I backed away to notice he was slightly blushing and looking away. I smiled at him. "I'm here because..."

He interrupts me with his words. "I don't need your explanation of why you are here, Una."

I got mad at his words. "Fine... You.. Eyesore." I opened the door and slammed the door behind me.

...

(Sasuke)

After the fight with Naruto, I made it to Orochimaru hideout. It was an entrance, there were stairs going down, walking all the way down the stairs and there was Kabuto waiting for me.

"Aw, I see you make it just in time, Sasuke follow me." I followed him to a room that has a lot of candles. I put my hands in my pockets like I always do. Kabuto stop front of me turns sightly around, but not facing me, pushing his glasses back. "I'm very busy at this time, I will get my student to heal your wounds and show you to your room. Stay here when I come back." He leaves. I smirk at this new life that I chose.

I met Una.

...

"Well, you are the same as before Una." I lay down on the bed, putting my both hands behind my head. I couldn't help to think why she didn't act like the other girls that I meet, she so different. "Una lied to me." I smirk, "I like it."

...

(Una)

"Um, that's no good for nothing made me mad." I walk towards my bedroom. I opened the door went in. I went over to my desk. I sat down, trying to cool off. I breath in and out. I walked over to my bed to get my book, going over to my desk to write down what happen today.

'What I think about Sasuke. He is annoying, silent, and yet very interesting.' I closed the book and put it back under my bed. Today was officially weird and crazy, I'm going to take a nap.

"Just maybe I'll finally escape..."

(The door shuts quietly.)

...

(Sasuke)

Orochimaru enters my room without my permission. "Aw, I see you enjoying your new lifestyle so far."

I got up to sit the edge of the bed. "I want to train now."

"Ah, patience my dear apprentice. I will teach you everything that I know soon." He turns around to head out. I waited for a while, to walk around the tunnels, maybe find Una or maybe Kabuto walking around.

...

(Orochimaru)

"Kabuto is this true," I asked him.

"I heard it with my own ears, Lord."

I made a fist and hit the wall. "Bring her to me."

...

(Una)

I heard a knock on the door that woke me up. I got up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Come in."

"Here you are, Una." Sasuke comes in and just stand there.

I looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you here?"

"I heard snoring coming from this room." I bet he lied.

"Really, um, wait, I got a request, can I help you? You know your past Sasuke?" Still, no emotion came to his face.

"Go ahead if that changes anything," he gave a deadly smirk and it vanished when he looks at the door when Kabuto enters the room. "Sasuke, why are you here?"

"I brought him over here, so he wouldn't feel alone." I lied to save his ass, to be honest, I don't know why.

"Una, you should know better than to mess with Orochimaru's apprentice." He gave a cold look.

"I'm sorry, Sensei," lowering my head.

"Una come with me, Orochimaru wants you." He waited for me outside. Sasuke walks towards me and lowers his head to my ear and whisper.

"Thank you, Una."

I blushed at his action. He backs away and heads out. I shook my head and got up to meet up with Kabuto.

...

He opens the door to see Orochimaru with a different body and his arms working fine. I was in shocked, back of my mind cried 'why, dear good lord.'

He took a seat. "You look surprised, Una. Do you like what you see?" I showed no emotion towards him and didn't say anything to him. "So, Kabuto told me you were planning to escape me." My eyes widen and took a step back. "Your silence say more than you're talking."

I hate him. "YEAH, SO WHAT, WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT!" I finally snapped at him. He laughs and looks at me with a serious look.

"Kabuto takes her away to our special cave, we have outside."

He bows to him. "Yes, Lord." I was ready to fight him full on. Kabuto holds my arm.

I let go of his grasp. "I won't let you touch me." I was angry. I jumped back and started to run.

Kabuto pushes his glasses back. "You won't listen, would you?"

I used my recent jutsu to fight, my hands glowed bloody red. He went in front of me. "I see, you develop a new jutsu, but this one won't work on me." He was wrong, I threw a punch at him. He caught it, yelled and let's go. I was about to punch his face when he jumps back. I mocked him.

"This new jutsu won't work on you, I would like to see how wrong you are!" I went after him and he dodges my punches. I finally hit his face. He went down to his knees, holding his face, only to hear bones from his face cracking. He looked at me and he was pissed. His hands glowed light white and blue. "Now that jutsu won't work on me, Kabuto."

I smiled at him, he got up and try to hit me. We were throwing punches. I got hit in the face, flew back on the wall. Kabuto holds me by my neck.

"If Orochimaru didn't give me orders. I will kill you right here."

I got knocked out when I woke up. I was captive, nowhere to escape. "That's how I ended up in this cave hanging by the chains that holds me making me swing. I hate myself. I want to die."


	5. Going Back

(Sasuke)

I reached out to grab the doorknob when a sudden laughter caught my attention. I turn around to walk towards the laughing voice. I heard an echo of a voice further down. The further I went down the tunnel, I heard Una voice. I stood behind the wall, hearing a conversation that is taking place.

"Now that jutsu won't work on me, Kabuto." It was Una's voice. After that, I heard a slam against the wall. Kabuto voice echoes. "If Orochimaru didn't give me orders, I will kill you right here."

"I can't help her," I went back to my bedroom, finally opening the door, and going inside. I went up to my bed and lay back down. I placed my hands underneath my head and fell asleep.

...

"Sasuke, wake up. We have business to attend." It was Kabuto tries to wake me up. I hate it when someone wakes me up. I turn around and not wanted to get up. "Fine, if you won't get up, you would not train today." Kabuto leaves my room.

I got up and headed out, he was nowhere in sight. I headed towards the bathroom only to pass Una's room. Something told me to enter and take a look around. Once I open the door it I notice she left everything behind. I saw a book on top of her bed. I walk over to it and pick it up. The book was small enough to fit in my pocket, so I took it.

...

Going to my room, I placed the book underneath my pillow. Someone opened the door behind me. "You're finally up Sasuke, come with me, Orochimaru wants to see you." It was Kabuto and he left my room.

I took my time before heading out. "I hope Una made it." I headed out to find Kabuto waiting for me at the end of the tunnel. I headed towards him.

"Hurry now, I got no time to be wasting."

I took my time walking pass him. I don't like it when people hurry me. "Show me, where is he?" I wasn't in the mood for him to talk to me. I just want to hear what I am asking.

"It's the big door next to the lit candle. You won't miss it."

...

(Kabuto)

'Sasuke is heading over to Orochimaru, let's see how Una is doing. It is time for this experiment to begin.' I walked away as I push my glasses.

…

(Sasuke)

Orochimaru was seated. "Ah, good morning, Sasuke, how did you sleep?" I put both my hands in my pocket. I said nothing, only giving him an emotionless expression. "Why don't you talk, did something happened?"

He annoyed me. "I don't want to waste my breath." I was pissed, I hate when people say that. "I want to train now!"

He smirks, "ah, yes, let's go and train." Orochimaru got up and walked towards me. "Let's go outside," we walked upstairs to the outside world.

I notice that Kabuto was running towards us. Kabuto stops in front of Orochimaru, trying to get his breath, and spoke. "We have a problem."

Orochimaru smirk vanished. "What's the problem."

He looks at Orochimaru dead in the eyes. "It's Una."

Orochimaru didn't look happy. "Kabuto stay with Sasuke while I see this for myself." Orochimaru walks off, leaving me behind. I didn't ask for Una. I knew what she was up too.

Kabuto was shocked. "Sasuke, you were on your way to train with Orochimaru?" I look up to him and look away.

Orochimaru comes back after a while. "Sasuke, go to your room, and wait until I come back to get you." He turns to face Kabuto. "She probably out in the forest, go search for her, Kabuto."

'So she gotten away. Well, that didn't take long for her to escape.' I headed to to my bedroom. I'd open the door and head in, I took the book underneath my pillow and lay down. I opened the book which made a letter fall on my face. I stood up to read it, the letter was addressed to Una. I took out the piece of paper and read it. "Um."

I thought nothing of first of it when the letter that said. "To Una." When I saw the handwriting. "So, you managed to write her letter without getting caught, Sasaki." I wonder how her escape went. "Why can I stop thinking about her, she gets in the way of my thought of what I really want, to kill my brother." I said in a low voice.

I continue to read the book. She explains before and after, why she was here and how she spent her days also meeting my brother before getting to Orochimaru hideout. The conversation she overheard involving me that Orochimaru and Kabuto spoke about. Also, this letter and a rose that she found.

"She intrigues me." I put the book under my pillow and fell asleep.

...

(Orochimaru)

In my room waiting for Kabuto to arrive when he did, I asked immediately knowing he didn't find her. "Did you find her, Kabuto?"

"No, she probably in a nearby village."

"Kabuto, you can handle her, you don't need anyone to help you on this mission. You can't fail me." I was pissed. "How she got away?!"

Kabuto stays silent and said. "I understand, but what happen if I can't..."

"NO! You have to find her, and find who is helping her, do you understand, Kabuto!" I made a both fists.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto walks out.

...

(Una went to the past)

"Hey, little girl, are you okay?" Those were the last words I heard from a male voice before I closed my eyes.

By the time, I woke up, my eyesight was blurry due to the lights. I got up and noticed my head hurts like hell. I put my hands on my head. I looked around the room to notice a chair that was next to the bed. Someone came in, she was wearing a nurse uniform and a chart in her hands. "Oh, hello there, I am your nurse, named Light. I was the one checking up on you. How are you feeling?"

I looked up to her. "Yes." I was out of it, can't understand her very well.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

"No."

"They found you outside of Konoha village, you hit your head against a large rock and you were covered in blood. Do you know your name?"

I didn't know what she was saying to me, everything was sniping and I told her. "Snow." Snow was the last thing I remember.

"Snow, that's your name? Now, Snow can you tell how you get here?"

I put my hands over my face and cover it. "I don't know, I want to know, I... I... I."

Light placed her hands top of my shoulder and said. "It's okay, your memory's will come back to you. Since you don't know what happen before we found you, at least, we declared you as a four-year-old that was attacked by an unknown enemy. Thank you for your help, get some sleep."

I laid back down with her help and I slept.

...

One year later has passed, well, I am already five years old. I meet the Thrid Hokage, he is nice, he gave me a place to stay, it's a small apartment. I am still young to cook on my own, "I'd wish someone show me." So, I just buy outside food or people from the village gives me food.

Right now, I'm walking around the village, I pass by a huge fan, underneath it said the 'Uchiha Clan'. I actually felt that I remember this symbol from somewhere, but I can't remember from where. I enter the place and walked around. It was like a town full of people, and there a lot of houses, but this one house that stands out to me. I had to walk over to it. Once near the house, I noticed there was a little boy sitting alone on the porch.

I went up the stairs so I can greet him. "Oi, hi there." He looks over to me.

"Hi." He said as he put his hand up.

"I'm new to this part of town can you show me around," I asked him kindly.

"You aren't part of this clan, are you?" He asked.

"No, I was walking around and find this place. I think I'm lost." I lie to him.

"Oh, sure I'll show you, um, what's your name?" He asked nervously.

"Snow and yours."

"Sasuke." He gets up and show me around the village. We came across a forest. "Snow, that's the forest that my brother goes to train, and I go with him." He points at it.

"Really, can I come to train with you guys?"

"Sure, I think my brother won't mind, also, um, uh, you want to meet him?" I noticed he was blushing and acting strangely.

"I don't mind." I replied to him.

We walk back to his house. Sasuke allowed me to go in, like any other house we took off our shoes. A woman's voice echoes throughout the house. "Sasuke!" The same women that yelled out appear in front of us. She was very pretty and she has long black hair. She was wearing a yellow apron on. "There you are Sasuke," placing her both hands on her hip. "You got me worried, running out like that, you should have told me that you were leaving for a while. Oh, I see you have a new friend, that's why you ran off. "

Sasuke pouts at his mother. "Mother, she was walking around here and she asked for my help so I help her out."

"Awe, I see, nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. May I ask what's your name?"

I bowed at her and said. "Nice to meet you too, and my name is Snow."

I look up, as she claps once and looks happy. "Snow, what a lovely name. You both are friends right."

I looked at Sasuke and noticed he was looking away also, his cheeks were red. I smiled at him and looked at his mom. "Yes, we are friends."

"Hey, you are the first friend that I have seen with Sasuke. Do you want to have dinner with us, also do want to bring your parents over?"

I looked down sadly. "They're no longer with me."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." She said concerned.

I look up and smile. "It's okay, I can't remember what happened that day or any other day before they found me." I noticed that Sasuke look down.

"Um, you can still join us for dinner if you want." I nod my head. "You and Sasuke can play, be back for dinner time."

Sasuke runs towards his mom and holds her dress. "Mommy, when big brother is coming back?"

"Honey, he will be back soon." Sasuke looks down sadly, his mother put her hand on top of his head. "It is okay, now go and play with your new friend."

Sasuke smiles. He turns around to face me. Sasuke runs towards me and he grabs my arm heading out. "Come on, Snow, let's play." We went back outside and headed to the forest that his brother comes and trains. He took me into the woods and show me a target practice sight. "Hey, Snow want to train?" He gets a red box that was next to a tree and inside is filled with kunai knife and shuriken. He gave me a kunai knife. "Here you go. Try to shoot it."

My head started to hurt just by looking at one. I went down on my knees. A light pain started in my head, my ears ringed, I think a memory is returning to me.

...

(Memory)

"Una, here you go and train over there, I'll be back. I love you." A picture of an older woman, smiling, but I can't see her face.

(End)

...

"Oi, Snow, are you okay?" The pain stops. Sasuke helps me up. "Are you okay?" He asked again.

I looked up to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

He looked worried. "We shouldn't practice today, maybe when you feel better?"

"No, Sasuke we should practice, let's go." I picked up a kunai knife and throw it at the first target I saw, it lands in the center.

"Amazing, I have never seen a girl throw it in the center like that." He was amazed.

"That was nothing." After that, we help each other to get better.

"It's getting dark, come on, my mom invented you to come over for dinner." We were dirty and running towards the house. When we got there, his mother scolds Sasuke for coming home late and dirty. "Snow, come over here. I'll clean you up." Mikoto took me to the kitchen, got a clean cloth and wet it, to clean my face. "I think you like my son as a friend."

I blushed with what she said. "I do, he is nice." Mikoto smiled.

"Snow, can you be kind and help me with the plates?" I nod with a smiled. She was done cleaning my face. She took out the plates and gave me it. "Here you go, you can put them on the table." I got the table all set. Mikoto has already cooked. I helped her placing the hot food on the table. I looked down at her food when she was placing it. "Uh."

"Yes, Snow?"

"I got a question, I live alone by myself, I wanted someone to teach me cooking. Um, can you teach me?"

She was happy. "Of course, I'm glad to teach you. You know I always wanted a daughter and teach her the family secret recipe."

My eyes widen, a big smile passes my face. "Really, I can?!" I was very happy to hear that. Mikoto smiles.

Sasuke comes into the kitchen. He took a shower from the looks of it and he looks clean. "Hey, mom when dad is getting here."

Mikoto turns around to see her son. "Sasuke, you're nice and clean. Your father is coming home about now."

I'd ask to use the bathroom and I passed a room that was half way opened. I looked inside to find nothing, that was a waste of time. "Maybe I'll use that room one day?" I said to myself.

...

Coming back from the bathroom going into the kitchen, there was an older man. He has brown short hair. He just sits on the chair and does not talk. I walk by him and Mikoto. "Dear, this is Snow, she is Sasuke friend."

He looks at me with a cold stare. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sasuke's father, Fugaku. Do your parents know where you are at this hour?"

I looked down sadly. "My parents are dead and they found me almost dead outside from the Konoha village on a snowy day."

"Um, sorry I shouldn't have asked."

I look up to him and smiled. "It's okay, I'm used to it when people ask for my parents."

He looks down. "Come, join us." I gladly took a seat. The food amazed me, Mikoto placed the last food on the table, out of nowhere my head started to hurt again. I placed my hands on my head and again, my ears started to ring. Another memory comes back to me.

...

(Memory)

"Let's go inside Na, I bet something amazing is waiting for."

When we walked to the house, when opening the door, it smelled like food.

(End)

...

"Snow, are you okay," Mikoto said.

"This happen before when we were playing." Sasuke voice.

It stops hurting and I look up to the family. "Oh, that was nothing really, sorry I made you worried."

"Don't lie, your head hurts, does it?" Sasuke spoke to me.

I looked down at the food. "I don't know."

The silence filled the kitchen. Mikoto clapped her hands once more and says. "Let's eat before it gets cold, shall we." Everyone started to eat. I did too. It was fun eating with them because I make jokes what happen to the third Hokage when I visit him. Sasuke and Mikoto laughed. I guess that Fugaku too.

Someone opened the front door, and came into the kitchen. "Mother, Father, I have come back from the mission." Sasuke left his seat and run towards the man was behind Fugaku. "Itachi," Sasuke says.

His name was enough for me. My head starts to hurt bad, I couldn't help it and everything went black.


	6. Time Blooms

(Dream)

It was getting dark and up head was the forest that leads straight home. I walked the path normally when I happen to notice two men. They had the same cloak with red clouds on them, walking towards me.

"Hello there, are you lost little girl?" The man on the right, that looks weird; he has scales under his eyes and a sword on his back. The other person had his eye's closed. He looks much older and may I say cute looking.

"My grandma told me not to talk to strangers, I'll be on my way, excuse me." They blocked my way.

"Itachi, this is the girl, you were talking about?"

I step back. Itachi opens his eyes and looks at me. "Kisame, leave it to me. You have a special power, that we want. Future jutsu and your Rose jutsu."

'They are going to kill me.' I turn around to run through the forest. The mysterious man stops in front me. "Leave me alone!" I yelled at him.

He grabs my arm. "You will pay." I look at straight into those eyes to realize they were cold, hateful, and full of regret even if he tries to push all his emotion down.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I was petrified of what he could do to me. He pulls me in closer.

"Stay away from him, he needs to get stronger, you just stand in his way, don't go to the past." I let go, I turn around to run. "There no escape Una!"

I trip over a tree root. He was walking over to me, this is it, life as I know it. I closed my eyes. He picks me up by the back of my neck with force. "I approve of you, don't get mistaken by what I tell you." He lets go.

(End)

...

The impact of the dream causes me to jump up. I put my hands on my head. "Are you okay?" Someone placed their hand on top of my shoulder. I turn my head to see Sasuke. I was not happy with the dream or memory, I had. The first thing that passes my mind was 'Una.' I look around the room to notice Mikoto, Fugaku and Itachi was in the room with me. Mikoto looks happy. "Snow, I'm glad you finally wake."

I looked at Itachi, he still the same, yet he looks much younger than in my dream. The same nurse that treated me from a year ago, comes in. "Hello, Snow, how are you feeling?" She looks happy to see me again.

"I feel fine and well."

"Good, the doctor order for you to stay here for two more days, to see if you get any more headaches." I nodded. "You guys can leave anytime you want, okay. If anything happens, call for help."

"Thank you," Mikoto smiles and the nurse left. Mikoto walks up to me. "Hey, Snow. I'm going home and tomorrow to bring you something to eat so you can feel better," she smiles motherly.

"I would love that." I gave her a tender smile.

Mikoto heads out and then everyone followed beside Sasuke. "Snow, I'll be back tomorrow."

...

The following day, Sasuke came with his big brother. "Good morning, Snow. We brought you food."

I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you." They both took a seat. I eat the food that his mother made.

"Snow when you get out of the hospital, we can train together, right?" Sasuke had a big smile on his face. Itachi looks at Sasuke.

"You started to train with her?"

His face and head drop down and looks away shyly. "No, yes, maybe."

Itachi looks at me. "Snow, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Uchiha, Itachi." I looked at him and then look away. "You look sad," Itachi said.

"Um, no, you look like someone that I happen to meet a long time ago."

Itachi gets up and headed towards the door. "Sasuke, why you don't stay here, I have to go and check something out. I leave you two lovebirds alone."

Sasuke and I blushed at his comment. He closes the door. "That Itachi." Sasuke was still blushing. He turns to face me. "Snow, how are you feeling?"

I smiled while blushing. "I'm doing okay. Sasuke came over here, can you keep a secret from everybody?" I waved at him.

He walks over to me. "What is it?"

I whisper to his ear. "I think my memories are coming back."

He hugs me. I think my blushing went to light red to a bright red. "I'm glad if you don't mind what kind of memories?" He stops hugging me. Sasuke notices I was blushing. I looked up at him to see him blushing and smiling, which it made me smile.

"Shh, Sasuke, you can't tell no soul, okay."

He took out his pinky. "Pinky promise."

I got my pinky, and wrap around his. "Pinky promise. I know my real name."

He almost yelled. "REA..." Before he gets to finish.

"Shhhhh, Sasuke!"

"Oh, sorry, so what is it?" He asked in a low voice.

"Una, but you mustn't tell anybody."

He smiled. "Your name is still lovely." I couldn't help it, my cheeks could take no more blushing so I took the pillow and place it over my face. I must think seriously. "Uh, Snow are you okay?"

I place down the pillow and look at Sasuke. "And tell your mother, thank you for the delicious meal."

"Uh-huh." He nods his head. Someone opens the door. Sasuke turns around to see who came in. "Big brother."

Itachi comes a little closer. "Awe, I see Sasuke likes you." The back of my mind was thinking, 'I don't want to blush anymore,' yet my cheeks betray me. I looked down.

"Big brother, no, well yes. You trick me."

I looked up to see Itachi laughing, poke Sasuke's forehead and placing his hand on top of his head. "I was only kidding. I guess you do like her already. Aw, young love." He continues to laugh. Sasuke puffs his pink cheeks.

"Snow, you will be out tomorrow. So, we see you soon."

Sasuke walks up to me, he gets my hand, we were practically holding hands. "Come to my house so we can train, okay."

I smiled. "Sure, how about tomorrow when I'm out."

"Sounds great."

Itachi calls out. "Lovebirds!"

"Itachi, I'll be there!" Still a little mad. Sasuke became sweet. "Bye, Snow." He turns around to go with his brother and heads out.

...

Next morning, they let me out of the hospital. I went to my small apartment, took a shower, and got new clean clothes on. I was wearing long black pants and a blue shirt. Then I headed towards Uchiha household. "I hope that Mikoto doesn't mind if she teaches me how to cook today." I walk upstairs and knock on the door. Mikoto opened the door, she looks very happy to see me.

"Snow, please come in." I enter and took off my shoes. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine, thank you for asking," I smiled.

"Okay, I'll let Sasuke know you are here." Mikoto went to get Sasuke. I walk towards the living room. Sasuke came running towards me. "Snow."

Mikoto was standing between the living room and hallway. I noticed she was smiling. He grabs my hand. "Snow, let's go."

"Oh, I forgot. Mikoto, can we start today, learning how to cook?"

She was still smiling. "Sure, Sasuke came back here before it gets dark. Also, don't get dirty again, okay."

"Okay, mother." Sasuke still grabbing my hand and out the door, we went. "Uh, Snow, I want you so see something first."

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Come on, I'll take you." He lets go of my hands. We walk all the way to a pond that was away from his house. "Here I come to practice my fire style fireball jutsu. Do you want to see?"

"Go headed, I don't mind." I cross my arms.

He did hand signals and out of his mouth fire came out. That flame remains me of the whole village. I fell back while my memories came back to me. I remember about my grandma, the townspeople and how they were killed, but I can't remember who was the enemy. "Sasuke, please stop," I beg him. I put both my legs together and placed my head down. "I remember now."

I could hear Sasuke footsteps walking towards me. I felt his arm over my shoulder. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

I looked up to him and hugged him as we both fell. "Thank you, I remember about my past."

"Really, glad to help, Una." He called by my real name that made me happy. I stop hugging and noticed he was blushing.

"Hey, I can tell you everything that happened before I got here, but I need time for my memories to come back." He smiled and poked my forehead. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I care about you, that's all."

I looked at him, puzzled. "That's a weird way to show someone you care." I picked myself up and helped Sasuke. I thought of an idea and looked at him. "Sasuke, there any open field around here."

"Yes."

"Take me." We walked to an open field. I took his hand and we hold hands getting there.

"Here, we are." He said.

I run taking him with me to a nearby tree. "Here, let's watch the sky, for a while."

"Oh, okay after this we train." He laid down underneath the tree. I laid the opposite side from him. I was next to his face, but far away enough so we won't kiss.

"Sasuke, when you show me your fire style fireball jutsu. I remember how my village was burned down by someone evil, but that's all I can remember."

He looks sad and looks up. "Hey, Una can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You could start looking for items, that reminds you from your past."

I look up to the blue sky. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll help you."

I turn my head to look at him. "Thank you."

He turns his head to face me. "I'll be there to help you get your memories back. I promise."

I blushed and smiled. "You are the first boy, that comes across to my rescue." I noticed he was blushing and looks up to the sky. "Hey, can we go back to your house so your mother can teach me cooking. I live alone in a small apartment and I want to learn how to cook for myself."

"Sure, now let's go train before we go back home." He gets up and helps me. "Let's go." Sasuke started to run.

"Hey, wait up." I run after him. I followed him to the same forest that we went before. We headed to the target site.

He took out the red box and gave it to me. "Here, you go, I hope this can make you remember about your past."

I took the red box and open it up. Nothing came to mind only my grandma training me. "Nothing," I got a shuriken, and throw it at a target, but it missed. I was sad how no more memories came to me.

Sasuke placed his hand on my shoulder. "It is okay."

After we practice our shooting again. We headed home before it gets dark and we weren't as dirty. Sasuke opens the door and we went inside. "Mom, I'm home!"

We can hear her in the kitchen. "Good, you just in time. Snow, come to the kitchen." Sasuke and I looked at each other and headed to the kitchen. Mikoto noticed we enter, she turns around to greet us. "Snow you can wash your hands so we can start cooking. Sasuke, want to help us?"

I looked at Sasuke and beg him. "Please, come join us." I knew he was going to say no.

"Fine, I'll cook with you guys." I grab his hand and went to the sink to wash our hands.

"Okay, let's start, I'm cooking white rice, fish, and sushi," Mikoto said while getting the rice and the ingredients out from the cabinet.

We both help her make the food. Mikoto helps out, yet made us do the rest of the job and our food didn't look the best, but Mikoto said it was eatable. We place it on the table and the first person that came was Itachi.

"Itachi, you came home early, did something happened?" Mikoto looked worried.

"No, they dismiss us early." He looks at the table and notice how horrible the food came out. "Mom, you let, Sasuke and Snow cook?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Yes, I did. I made them do the rest. Also, it doesn't taste as bad."

Minutes later, Fugaku enters the kitchen and noticed the food on the table as well. "Mikoto, you let Sasuke and Snow cook?"

Mikoto sweat drops. "Yes, dear."

We all sat down. Fugaku and Itachi swallowed hard and pick up their chopstick. They nervously reach out for the food. Mikoto, Sasuke and I looked at them. They pick up each different food, Fugaku got fish, Itachi got sushi. They swallowed once more before eating it. They placed it in their mouth. Fugaku placed his hand over his mouth and Itachi did the same. We all sweat drop at their reaction. We all tried it out, it tastes great.

"Snow, you did awesome with the sushi." Sasuke getting another sushi.

"Sasuke, you did the fish?" Fugaku said to his son.

"Yeah, why?" He looked at his father. "You added too much salt."

Everyone got a little bit from the fish and taste it. Our faces turn to a bad look from the taste. Everyone got water and drank so much. Fugaku laughs. Itachi, Sasuke looks at him, looking at each other and laughs with him. Meanwhile, I was still drinking water. I noticed that Mikoto had a fun time with her family. Mikoto was smiling and laughing. After dinner, I help Mikoto out with the dishes. "Snow, I'll get Itachi to walk you home for today. It's pretty dark out."

When we were done. I said goodbye to everyone. I left with Itachi. It was a silence walk. Itachi started to talk. "I never saw my father laugh before, thank you for the experiences. Also, I never saw Sasuke much happier."

I blushed. "You're welcome. Oh, we turn here and up head is my house."

We turned, he walked me all the way to the door. Before I opened the door. He walks away and waving goodbye. "I'll see around, Una." I froze.


	7. Ghost

A couple of days since I have seen Sasuke because I was heartbroken. He probably told his older brother or he remember me that night? The only thing that I kept practicing cooking was rice. "I wonder about Sasuke."

I went to my bathroom and get my dirty laundry to wash it by hand. I open the glass door to the balcony and hang up each one when I was hanging up the last wet laundry, I stood there and enjoy the view of the forest. This is the first time in a while that I get to really realize how close, but yet how far I'm from it. I looked at the balcony that was next door that is abandoned.

I felt alone, but I wish someone lived in that apartment. I went back in, closed the glass door and put the curtains back down. I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer. The visitors were Mikoto and Sasuke. Mikoto was holding a round plate that was covered. "Oh, hello. Please come in." I closed the door behind them.

Mikoto looks around my small apartment. "Oh my, how cute you set your little apartment." She was in awe. I was wondering about Sasuke and now he is here. Maybe I should ask him.

Sasuke hugs me. "Snow, why you haven't come lately. I miss you."

I notice Mikoto was smiling. "Yes, we did miss you. In fact, Sasuke kept asking for you. So, I asked Itachi where you lived." Sasuke let's go and he was blushing.

"Mikoto and Sasuke please have a seat on the sofa. Do you want anything to drink?" I looked at them for a response.

"No, I'm fine, thank you for your kindness. Oh, I'll take this plate of food to the kitchen. If you don't mind." Mikoto responded to my question.

I pointed to the kitchen. "Oh, yes, the kitchen is over there." She walks pass me. Now, it's only me and Sasuke. I looked at him. "Sasuke, I would like you to tell me the truth."

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Sasuke looked confused.

I wanted to know now. "Sasuke, did you tell your brother about the promise we made to each other?"

"No, remember our pinky promise. I will never tell him, Snow." He looks unhappy.

"Well, your brother knows now." I sat next to him. "I'm sorry, I thought you told him when he walked me back home that night he called me by my real name."

He kept quiet. His mother comes to the living room. "Snow, I put the food in the refrigerator. You can eat it when you are ready to eat."

I looked up to her. "Thank you, Mikoto." She walks up to me.

"Snow, I am going shopping, would you like to come?" I nodded my head. We all left my apartment to go do some shopping. "Sasuke, come over here, do you like this flower?" Mikoto said to her son.

I didn't want to interfere with their shopping. So, I kept my distance when they grab items. I walked towards a shop that was selling jewelry. I saw a silver and gold heart locket that was on display. They all look pretty and I wanted one, but I don't have enough money. "I know, I'll start saving for one."

"Oi, Snow, where are you?!" That was Sasuke voice. I turn around to notice Sasuke calling out to me and he was looking everywhere for me while his mother was beside him. I run towards them as I waved at them. "Here I am!"

Mikoto looked worried. "Snow, there you are, don't run off like that. You can get lost."

I put my hand on the back of my neck. "Oh, sorry. It will never happen again."

"Snow, would you help us." She smiles and gave me two bags.

"Yes." We soon enter the Uchiha clan to their household.

"Hey mom, can we play today?" Sasuke put the bags on top of the porch.

"Um, sure come back before dark, but first, help me get these bags inside." She opens the door and we went to the kitchen. I helped out by putting the items to where it belongs. "Snow, I hope you come more offend because next year Sasuke and you are going to start the academy." She smiled and Sasuke smiled too.

"Yeah, we are going to the academy starting next year. I hope we will be in the same class, Snow." I smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke took my hand and run towards the door. "Later mom!"

I smiled and blushed. I realized I miss him. "Sasuke, where are you taking me?" We kept running. I noticed this is the same path that he took me to the pond. We stop right in front of it. "Here we are, Snow."

"Why, here?"

He turns his head and smiled. "To talk." We sat near the edge of the pond. I took my shoes off and let the water touch my feet. He looked up and I looked at the clear water. "Una, you think I told my brother?"

"Yes, that's why I didn't want to see you, I was heartbroken."

"Una, I gave my word not to tell. I care about you." Sasuke taps my shoulder that made me look at him and he poked my forehead. I blinked and he chuckles. I started to chuckle. "I have to go home, Una. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

I looked at him. "No, I can't, I have to go home. I want to eat the food that your mom brought for me." We got up and I put my shoes back on. "Una, can you come tomorrow?"

I hug him. "I did miss you and I will." We let go of each other hug and to see we were blushing. We walked away from opposite side saying goodbye.

...

I walked into my apartment. After a shower, and eat the food that Mikoto made. I went to bed and had a dream.

...

(Dream)

"Rose clan." A female voice echoes. I turn to see anyone was there and no one. I walked through a forest and saw women with long black hair in a yellow dress, but I couldn't see her face.

"Una... Una… Una. I'm sorry. I will always love you. Please, forgive me," as she disappears. I wanted to know more about her and the clan, what is she talking about? "Wait, please stay?"

(End)

...

I woke up and sat up on the bed. I saw the same women in my dream in my room. "Una, please forgive me," a blink of an eye, she was gone. I heard a slam and I turn to look to see the door of the balcony swing open. "Una." I was scared. 'Should I even follow the voice?' I got up and went to the balcony. I went out to look, I notice the same women was leading me into the forest. I wanted to know why she was here so I jumped down.

"Una, over here." She leads me into the woods. She was far away and we went further into the forest. "Who are you?" I really wanted to see her.

"Una, this way." I walked over to her and notice that one of the trees had a swing. "Una, play." She smiled and vanished out of my sight.

"Wait," as I put my hand out. I knew she was gone. I headed towards the swing set, sat down and started to swing back and forth. "What in the world was that about?" Out of nowhere, I felt a sudden saddens. I started to cry. After a long while, I head back to my balcony and jumped back up. I closed the door and went back to bed.

...

Next morning, I woke up and made myself breakfast. When I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door and open it to see the third Hokage. "Good morning, Snow." He smiled and I let him come in. He took a seat on the sofa. "Snow, I heard rumors that you been going to the Uchiha clan lately."

I nodded with a smiled. "Yes, I have a best friend there. His name is Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Really? You take a liking to Sasuke?"

I blushed. He smiled and laughs at my reaction. "Snow, I have some information. I would like you to come to my office." We left my apartment and headed to his office. We enter to his office and he sits. He places this both hands on the desk, folded.

"Snow, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we found out you are from a clan. Your clan name is Rose and the bad news is that your village is no longer alive. You are the only soul survivor. We don't have a lot of information on your clan yet, but we will find out sooner or later."

I was shocked. "My clan, my parents are dead?" I felt tears coming down my cheek.

"The only reason, I wanted you to find out now because I don't want you to suffer when you hear it from any other person."

I run out. I raced to my apartment once there I closed the door, went to the balcony and jump down. I went to the swing that the ghost lady showed me. I looked at my left arm where is the rose. "Mother, father. You both saved me from death, didn't you?" I cried so hard for my family. "I'm sor..ry for begin mad and not wan..ted to see you. Mo..ther, fa..ther. I'm sorry." I sob and cried until I couldn't cry anymore. "Mom, dad." I felt two hands on both of my shoulders. It feels like it was my mom and dad. I turn around to find no one. I stayed on the swing until it got dark.

...

(Two years later.)

Sasuke and I are seven years old and we already started the academy for becoming a ninja.

One the first day of school all the parents came except for mines and a boy that everyone hated. I felt bad for him and is name is Naruto, all he probably wanted is friends. We did get the same class and teacher. His name is Iruka. I notice all the girls acts like they're too good towards Sasuke and they act really mean towards Naruto.

They were jealous of me because I know Sasuke a lot better and he walks me home. I was looking out the window when Iruka-Sensei voice interrupted my daydream. "Snow, hello, I was calling you more than twice?"

I turn my head to look at him. "Yes?"

"Well, it's your turn to read." He had a big fake smile and his left eye was twitching.

"Oh, yes, it's my turns." I looked at the book and noticed I was lost. I have to think fast. I started to read.

Iruka-Sensei stops me. "No, no, that's not your line, Snow."

I looked up to him once more. "Really, then which is it?" I think I got him pissed off.

"That's it. Snow, you have to stay after school with Naruto." Everyone laughed beside Sasuke which of course he was sitting next to me.

"It's fine, Iruka-Sensei." He walks away. After that horrible part of my life in school, Sasuke told me he will wait for me when I get out. Naruto and I stayed behind. Iruka-Sensei was scolding us and telling us to do our homework. He sat on his desk and started to read a book. "Naruto, can we help each other to do homework?"

He looked at me surprised. "Re... ally, Snow? You want to study toge...ther?" I nodded. He acted strange, he blushed and started to look funny.

"Naruto, where do you want to start?" I sweat drop at his reaction.

"Uuuuu, let's start with number one." I looked down at his work, he didn't understand the work. I started to teach him about the lesson on how chakra works. Iruka-sensei looked up from his book and he smiled.

"Naruto, to do you understand?" I looked at him and he nodded his head and said. "No."

I wasn't as the other girls that would hit him for no reason. I smiled. "You are something." I reteach the lesson in a different way. "Do you understand it now?"

He looked at me and smiled and nodded. "Yes." Iruka-Sensei took his book down and told us the 6time has passed and we should head home. Naruto and I walked out the class to find Sasuke waiting for us outside, he was lying against the wall.

"Sasuke, I'm glad you waited."

Naruto looks at us. "Wait, Snow, do you want me to walk you home instead of this guy here?" I looked at Naruto and Sasuke had a rival connection. I knew what to say.

"Naruto, you can join us." Sasuke looked pissed when I said it.

"Wait, really, Snow? You are the best." He acted differently, he smiled as he folded his hand and made a dance. I sweat drop. We walked home together. "You're the best, Snow," Naruto walked happily, but he gets mad when he notices Sasuke.

I wanted to know if we are friends. "Naruto, aren't we friends?" He stops and I stop in front of him. I turn to see him, he looked down.

"Snow." He put his hands together and fold it. He smiled and blushed. "You are the first friend. Do you want to go out on a date?"

I noticed Sasuke walking off. "No thanks, Naruto." I look at Sasuke walking off. I looked down as I started to run towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, wait." He stops, I caught up. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He looked at me with coldness. "Why you didn't go with him, you did invite him."

I was in shock. "Well, I did. I wanted you and him to get along." He looks away. I turn my attention to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto come!" I waved at him. He runs over to us.

"Sorry, Snow. I didn't mean so cause you trouble."

I smiled. "It's fine." We walked home. Naruto and Sasuke walked me home first. I bow. "Thank you, I hope you two get along." I looked up to notice Sasuke looked away and Naruto placed his hand the back of his neck and looking down. "Goodbye, walk home safe." I open the door and went in. I went to my bedroom, to get ready for bed. "A letter? On top of my bed?" I said to myself.


	8. Sweet Times

I got the letter on top of my bed. It was a piece paper that was folded, I opened it up and read it.

'This is my worst nightmare and you made me relive it.'

I asked myself, "that's it, who would give me this and what worst nightmare?" I looked at it for a while. "Um, I'll put this on my desk." I was puzzled about this letter. "I can't do anything about. I wonder who is from?"

...

I got up early in the morning, it is not even sunrise. I got up, got dressed, made my breakfast and lunch. I waited for Sasuke to come like he does every day. I was cleaning the dishes and I couldn't finish the last plate when I heard the knock on the door. I put the wet plate aside to remind me to finish washing plate later. I got my book bag, lunch box and headed to the door. I opened the door. "Sasuke."

"Good morning, Una." He looks unhappy.

I smiled to make his brighten up his day. "Good morning, Sasuke." I took his hand and went to school holding hands. When we were near the school when a girl from our class walked up to us and her name is Sakura. She has pink hair and always wearing pink.

"Oh, look at Snow, she is holding hands with Sasuke." I looked at Sakura for a brief moment when I looked down, but I won't let go of Sasuke's hand. "Sasuke, do you like her or something?" Sakura puts her both hands on her hip. I was about to look up to him when he said.

"Move, we are going to be late." He doesn't let go of my hand when we enter the classroom Sasuke just let go of my hand. We were early and took a seat where we normally sit.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I was worried about him. He looks at me and looks down. I felt bad, I grab his hand and told him. "You can tell me anything, I'm here for you." I gave him a friendly smile.

"Now look at this. You just can't take your hands off my Sasuke." It was Ino standing behind me. I turn around to face Ino and her group that was standing behind her.

"Yeah, I saw them holding hands together." Sakura was telling them.

I stand up and went running to the bathroom.

...

(Sasuke before school)

I went to the kitchen to grab my lunch box that my mom always does for me. "Mom, I see you later." I kissed my mother on the cheek before leaving. I couldn't stop thinking why I felt anger when Naruto is around her. Also, I am not happy when she gets around him. Now that they are friends, it's going to be hard for me to control my anger. I went up to her door and knocked. I waited for Una to come out when she did, I was happy, but at the same time I'm sad.

"Good morning, Una."

She smiles. "Good morning, Sasuke." She took my hand and went to school holding hands when we were near the school.

Sakura walked up to us. "Oh, look at Snow, she is holding hands with Sasuke." I notice Una put her head down and she doesn't let go of my hand. I don't have the time for Sakura. "Sasuke, do you like her or something?" She put both her hands on her hip.

"Move, we are going to be late." Like I cared what she said. I kept holding her hand until we got to the classroom. We were early and took a seat where we normally sit.

"Sasuke are you okay?" She asked. I notice she was worried about me. I didn't have the words for her. I looked at her and look down. She grabs my hand and told me. "You can tell me anything, I'm here for you."

She smiled. I was about to respond to her when Ino and her group came into the class.

"Now look at this. You just can't take your hands off my Sasuke." I looked at Ino and she pissed me off. "Yeah, I saw them holding hands together." Sakura told them. Una stands up and went running out the classroom. I looked at Ino angry, she backs up.

"Sasuke, we all like you, you're the only one that is cool in this classroom, you don't need her, you got me." She said.

What she said made me very mad, "back off!" I would care less, but when it comes to Una, I will defend her. I walked out to find Una. I had a feeling she went into the bathroom. I waited for her to come out. When she did, she went to me for a hug.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for them to bully you." I hugged her back. When she lets go, I noticed her eyes were watery like she wanted to cry, but she didn't.

"It's okay, I have taken care of them." I poked her forehead and a tear came out running down her cheek. She kept her smile and I wiped away her tears. We headed back to class. I smile without her noticing before she even opened the door. She opened the door when someone yelled.

"Here come Sasuke stealer."

I walked in behind her, and everyone went silent. I took a seat just in time before Iruka Sensei comes in. I looked at Naruto and anger filled me up again, I need to control it. He was waving at Una.

"Oi, Snow. Good morning."

"Good morning, Naruto," as Una waves at him.

The teacher happens to walk in. "Good morning class." All together we said. "Good morning Sensei!" He was talking about how we should never show emotions during a battle. I looked around and I noticed Una looking outside. She is going to get in trouble again if I don't do anything. I tap her hand with my pencil.

My day went boring. The teacher only makes us learn how we should always think smart, and act smart during a battle. I still train with Una with target shooting. Hours had passed and we went to the lunch break and the teacher left us. "So two more days before valentines day!" Ino said in a loud voice for everyone to hear.

I have forgotten about valentine's day. I wonder if Una is going to get me anything. I looked outside.

"Sasuke, here you go I made this for you." I turn to see Una but it wasn't her. It was Sakura holding her lunch.

"No, thanks." I turn to look the outside world.

"It's because you like her and you don't like me." I would care less, but I turn to look at her. She had tears going down her cheeks. I felt bad for making her cry. After that, Una comes back and sit down next to me.

"Sasuke, I saw what you did. It's not your fault." I kept to myself, I didn't want other people to hear what I have to say. Time moved quickly, we got out of school and I walked Una home, but Naruto came along with us.

"Snow, how about we go eat ramen and Sasuke you can tag along." Naruto put his hand on the back of his neck. I noticed that Una didn't like the idea.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to save money." We drop her off first. Naruto and I looked at each other and walked different direction.

...

The next day, I got up extra early before sunrise. Something told me today is going to be a bad day. I felt uneasy and I wanted to get out soon as I can. I rushed out of bed and shower. I went to the kitchen and saw my mother started to cook. She stops to look at me. "Sasuke, you're up extra early. Did you have a nightmare?"

I went to take a seat on the chair. "No, I feel uneasy about something."

She was washing the lunch boxes. "What is it, son?"

"It's about a boy in class. He is friends with Snow and I get angry every time he gets near her."

She stops washing the dishes and turns around to face me. "Oh dear, that anger you feel is jealousy. It's when you like someone and you don't want that person to be with no one else beside you. Ready for this question?"

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"Do you trust Snow, right?" She asked.

I smiled and thought all the time we spend time together. "Yes, I do."

She turns around and continues to wash the dishes. "Then trust her and never doubt her." My mother said. My mom made sense, I shouldn't get angry at Naruto and I should trust Una, no matter what.

"Thank you, mom."

My mom started to cook our breakfast and lunch. I headed to my room to get my book bag when I came back to see Itachi and dad already eating.

"Sasuke, tell Snow not to come today. " Itachi said while eating bread toast.

I looked at him. "Why, Itachi?"

He walked towards me and poked my forehead and said. "Please, forgive me." He heads out. I looked at him while he leaves. My mom gave me a bread toast and my lunch box. "Sasuke, here you go. Hurry now before you and Snow is late for school."

I bit the bread. "Thank you, mom," I said in a muffled voice. I got my stuff and headed out the door.

...

(Una)

I feel sorry for Sasuke, I hope he won't mind, I don't go to school today. I heard a knock on the door. I answer the door. "Sasuke." He notices I was in my pajamas than in my regular clothes.

"Una, are you feeling okay?"

I hold the door so he would not come in. "Oh, I feel fine."

He looked confused. "You aren't coming to school today?"

I gave a smile. "No, I'm not. I was planning to go to see your mother."

He frowns. "You know, Itachi told me to tell you not to go my house today."

"Really, that's odd. Maybe he doesn't want me to see your mother."

"Una, I think you should listen to my brother." He tells me.

Now, I frown and put my right hands on my hip. "Why should I listen to him? I want to visit your mom and spend some time with her before valentines day." I told Sasuke how I feel.

"Uh, fine Una, you win. I'll tell Iruka-sensei that you don't feel good for today," as he placed his hand on top of his head. I jump to hug him.

After saying goodbye. I went to get dressed and waited until eleven. I headed out to go to the Uchiha's household. Everything was the same as any other day. I walked up to Sasuke's house. I knocked the door and Mikoto answer.

"Hello, oh my, Snow. What are you doing here?" She was surprised.

"I wanted to spend some time with you since I haven't been around."

She looked happy and she let me go in. We went in the kitchen and she made green tea. "Snow, are you planning to stay for dinner?"

I looked at her when she was pouring the green tea in my cup. "No, I have to do homework I haven't finished. Thank you."

She smiles and takes a seat. "So, you are going to get anything for Sasuke tomorrow?" I took a sip and place the cup down.

"I wanted to see you today because I know he doesn't like sweet. I wanted to buy him something that isn't sweets." I looked down at the cup of tea. She placed her hands under her chin and smiled.

"Snow, I'll give you a hint. If you want to give Sasuke a present, let it be from the heart."

I looked at her and I remember when I wanted a heart locket for myself. "Mikoto, Thank you. You reminded me of a heart locket. I'll go buy it now for tomorrow." I got up and push the chair in. She gets up and hugs me.

"Snow, I will miss you, be good to Sasuke forever." I looked up to her to see her expression was sad. I felt like this was our last time seeing each other. I should tell her. She spoke to me. "Now, go buy that gift for him, Snow. I think he would love it."

"Wait, I have to tell you something. I recover my memories. My real name is Una."

She drops her smile and smiled once more. "So you were hiding your real name from me. Your name is still lovely."

I smiled. "Sasuke knows about it a long time ago. I'm sorry that I kept it from you."

She put her hand on top of my head. "Una make Sasuke very happy and never let him go," from her voice, I knew she was sad.

I hug her. "Thank you, mom." Mom gave me a huge hug. "Now, go get the gift for Sasuke." Mikoto walks me outside. "Thank you, Una. Goodbye." She waved and goes back inside.

I waved goodbye as well. I headed to my house to get the money and walked all the way to the store when I saw the store. I walked in and looked at the display of the jewelry. I saw silver heart locket.

The previous owner speaks to me behind the counter. "Are you looking for something miss."

I turn around to look at him. "Yes, I am. I wanted to buy a silver heart locket for a friend."

"Oh, you are the first little girl have seen buying a heart locket, besides the older woman that came here earlier." He smiled.

I walked over to him. "I would like to buy a silver heart locket that open and close, please."

He turns around to get it. "Do you want a picture or an engrave writing in or out the locket?" He got a silver locket and it was gorgeous, but it was plain.

"I would like an engrave writing in it."

"Okay, what would you like to say in this heart locket." He opens it.

"I would like one side to say. 'To my dear good friend,' and the other side would say. 'I always care about you'."

He took about three minutes. "Okay, here, I am done, would you like it in a gift box?" I nodded and he turns around not allowing me to see what kind of color wrapper he got. He placed it down with other gift boxes and turn around to get the red ribbon. It looks like there my box with a someone else box next to it. He wraps it and gave it to me and I paid the full price. "Goodbye, I hope your friend enjoys."

I waved goodbye. "Thank you." I walked all the way my house when I heard people talking about Uchiha clan and about me.

"That's the girl that was always at the Uchiha clan." "I feel bad about what happen there." "Oh, dear only he survived."

I turn around and ran all the way to the Uchiha clan. I finally got to the Uchiha clan door and it was closed there were people in mask telling the group of people to go home. The first thing that came to mind was Sasuke. I went into the crowd of people and push them aside to let me go through.

I saw the third Hokage. "Hokage!" I went pass the people in the mask to go talk to Hokage.

"Snow, you shouldn't be here."

I couldn't wait any longer. "What happened?"

He looks down. "Go see Sasuke at the hospital."


	9. Dark Times

My eye's widened, couldn't hear anyone in the crowd behind me. I took a step back, started to run. "I couldn't believe it." I ran all the way there with the gift in my hand. I made it to the hospital, I went rushing to the secretary to ask about Sasuke.

"Hello, what can I help with?" She kindly said.

I placed my hand on the desk and began to talk. "Hello, I'm here to see Uchiha, Sasuke."

She looks down on her chart. "Let me see. Also, may I ask what's your name?" She was scrolling down each paper on the chart and turning pages.

"My name is Snow."

"Sorry Snow, I don't see his name. Can you take a seat until I find his name?" She got up and ask the nurse for a new chart. I took a seat and waited for her to call me. I was hoping and praying that nothing bad happened to him. "Snow." I picked my head to look at her. "Snow, he is in room B78."

"Thank you." I walked all the way to his room as fast as I can. Once I got to his room. I was shaking and didn't know what to expect. I slowly move my hand towards the doorknob, slowly opening the door to see him, resting on the bed facing the wall. "Sasuke." Sasuke slowly gets up. His eyes were wide and watery. I knew he saw something that made him this way. "I heard that you were in the hospital. So, I drop by," placing some of my hair on the back of my ear. I was about to take a seat when he hugs me and my present fell onto the floor. I felt his tears on my shoulder.

"I thought you were dead. Everyone is dead. He made me watch. He let me live. Una."

I was in shock and I hugged him back. "Who?"

"Itachi." When he said his name that letter popped in my mind. 'This is my worst nightmare and you made me relive it.'

"It's okay, I'm here with you." I pat his back. He was sobbing and crying. I couldn't help myself to cry with him. "Sasuke," I called out to him. "Sasuke, you are not alone. You have me and I got you." I let go of his hug and look into his eyes. I put my hands on his cheeks and wipe away his tears. I smiled. He allowed me to wipe away his tears. I wrap my arms around his neck, my forehead against his and our nose touch. "I will always care about you." He pulls me into a hug once more.

I let go of the hug when I heard someone come in. A nurse came in. "Sasuke. Oh, sorry I didn't mean to..."

I wiped away my tears and cut her off. "It's fine, go ahead."

She walks towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'll be your nurse while you are here. Also, who is this present on the floor?" I noticed what she said.

"This is mine, I drop it," when picking it up, the paper was sticking out and I cut my finger. "Ouch."

"Are you okay miss?" She looks over to me.

"Yes, I just cut myself with the paper on the gift that all." She walks over to me and placed her hand on top of my finger.

"I'll heal your cut." Her hand started to glow green. My head started to hurt and my both ears started to ring and all the memories that were missing came back to me. I felt bad as I fallen back while I drop the gift.

"Miss, are you okay?" I put my hand on my head, I remember everything; Lucky, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Itachi, and how I got here. Everything went black.

...

I woke up from the hospital bed. My memories came back. I look around the room and remembering how Kabuto teach me medical ninjutsu. I put my legs together. "How can I do that? I have allowed myself to get help from them. They killed everyone that I loved. I should have died that day." I cried, now I remember I wanted to kill Orochimaru for what he did. "Like grandma tell me. Kept your enemy as close." I got out of bed and headed to Sasuke's room. "B78. Ah, here it is." I went in and he was sleeping. I took a seat. I looked at him sleeping so peacefully. I whisper to myself. "Sasuke, don't worry, I won't let Itachi touch you." He wakes up from my whisper. He stands up. "Oh, Sasuke. I didn't mean to wake you up."

He looks at me. "Una." He smiled. "Una, did you remember something?"

I look down. "Shh, not now," I told him that because I knew I was being watched, thanks to Karin, I can sense chakra. "I could tell you this. I will always care about you." I smile making him smile.

"Una, I kept your gift, for who is it?" He took out the gift under his pillow.

"That was your gift for valentines tomorrow. I went to see your mother and I asked her what should I get you. She reminds me of what I wanted so I bought it for you." My tear rolls down my cheek. I wipe it away.

He opens it up and took out the locket. I noticed it wasn't the same locket the owner showed me. It was silver and had a curve line carving on it. I thought nothing of it. He opens it up and read what is inside. I noticed he was blushing and he puts it on.

"Do you like it? I wasn't planning to give it to you today. I'm sorry." I looked down.

"I like it and I will always have it on. Thank you, Una." I looked up to him to find him smiling and ready to cry. It was hard for him to speak and he swallowed. "I will always protect you from danger."

My heart starts to beat hard and I blushed. "It's getting late, I have to get home, Sasuke." I looked at him to realize he made a puppy face.

"I don't want you to go, stay here." I realized he lost his family and his clan by his brother. I took pity on him. "Okay, I'll sleep on the floor." He grabs my hand.

"No, I don't want you to get cold." I looked at him.

"Then where?" I asked softly. He pulled my arm gently. "Sleep here." I looked at him and noticed we were so close. I blushed as I pulled the sheet. I lay in his bed. We hold each other. We both fell asleep peacefully. Later that night, one of the nurses woke me up and told me to go home. Plus, I got scolded. I just wanted to be in Sasuke's arms a little longer.

...

When walking in the dark and the street lights were on. I approached my apartment, I was about to open the door when I felt someone standing behind him. I turn around. "It.. Itachi."

...

One weeks later, I went to see Sasuke and brought him food. The Third Hokage happen to come in and told us the funeral is today. The funeral of the Uchiha clan. I went back to my apartment to change into black clothes in respect of the clan and Sasuke's family. I bought flowers.

Sasuke and I were the only ones that attended the funeral. They had the whole cemetery dedicated to them. Sasuke didn't cry and he probably felt alone. I went to him and hold his hand. I felt sad how Itachi had to kill all of them. "Snow, I promise my brother, I will get stronger and I will kill him."

I wanted to do more for him. I know what the outcome, I just probably give in. I couldn't help, but to tear up and look up to him. "Sasuke, I'll help you," as tears started to run down my cheek.

"Snow don't cry." He looked sad and he placed the hand on my cheek. "Snow, Thank you."

...

Yesterday was the funeral and I can't miss any more school days. Sasuke is still at the hospital, they want him for physical treatment.

I haven't been to school for three days. I enter the classroom late, Iruka scolded me in front of everyone. I went to my seat and didn't care about class today. I thought about Sasuke when lunchtime came. Ino came up to me.

"So where is Sasuke, he hadn't come lately." From the look on her face, she hasn't been told about Sasuke and the murder took place.

"You know what Ino, I really tired of you talking about Sasuke like you are his queen or something and for everyone in this classroom. Leave me alone!" I brush her off and everyone. I looked out the window.

"How dare you." She turns around and left me alone for the day.

When school was over. I walked by myself. I didn't ask Naruto to walk me home. I feel like I was thrown into this world to find myself and be there for Sasuke thanks to him.

...

A week later, Sasuke got an apartment right next to mine that was empty. I never told him about the ghost lady that night and the Hokage telling about my clan. At night, I started to work on a new jutsu called cursed rose near the swing. I guess it will work on Sasuke before Orochimaru lay a finger on him. "I feel like it could work. I have to tell Sasuke everything before the chunin exam starts meaning I have to keep to myself for a long while."

...

Five years later and today is my birthday.

I am turning twelve years old. Today is a great day because my class is going to take the last exam. We are finally moving on. It is getting near for me to go back to my time. I looked at Sasuke and I smiled.

"Next Uzumaki, Naruto," Iruka-sensei called the last person. Sasuke and I have already passed. It's about making a replica of Iruka or yourself. I hope that Naruto passes and he made a clone of himself. Everyone and even I was surprised at him.

"Way to go, Naruto!" I was the only one cheering him on. He got his headband.

"Everyone, please have a seat and I'll tell you which group you are going to be in now." Iruka-sensei was getting his paper out and waited for us. We sat waiting who is going to get paired up. He goes with each and every group until he gets to team seven.

"Team seven would be Naruto, Snow, and Sasuke." I looked at Naruto. I smiled and he was glad too. I noticed Sasuke was happy, yet mad, maybe he's jealous. I sweat drop. "Now that you are in a group. I will give one letter each. It will take you to a room to meet your new teachers." He got out ten papers for each group. We got the paper, it reads, 'go to the fourth-floor room H-N 34 at 12 pm.'

"Now, that you have learned everything that I had to teach. You are ready for the missions that the third Hokage will assign you each. Please, be careful and I will miss you all. You are dismissed." Iruka Sensei left us.

"Hey, Naruto, Sasuke. Come, let's go to our room before we get there late." We headed out to their new dreams and future that would hold for them, not for me. So, we enter the class and no one was there. We wait for an hour, it was 1 pm. "That's it, I'm leaving," I said to them when Naruto puts a chalk eraser on top of the door.

"That would teach him a lesson for coming in late and making us wait for hours."

I looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, maybe you are right."

Naruto smiles.

"Uh." Sasuke looks down.

The new sensei comes in. "Hello." The chalk eraser falls on top of his head.

Naruto laughs at him. "That's what you get!"

I already felt bad for the new sensei. "Well, I didn't need that, now come with me." We headed out to go outside on a field. "Hello, I'm Kakashi, I'll be your new sensei. Let's start off with something simple. What's your name also like and dislike."

We look confused beside Sasuke. "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" I asked in a good matter.

"Since you are just genins, let me introduce myself. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I like and dislike is none of your business." He is weird, he has white hair, the headband hiding his eye and a mask. I wonder. "Okay, now your turn, let's start with the girl."

"You are being too kind, Kakashi-sensei. Here I go. My name is Snow. I don't like to say much." I really didn't want to mention Orochimaru as my dislike and Sasuke and Naruto as my likes. I have a feeling he's aware who is Orochimaru.

Kakashi sweat drops and turns to Naruto. "How about you orange?"

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are ramen and I want to become Hokage, believe it. Also, my dislike is Sasuke."

I wouldn't get mad at him because that's how he feels and also both just need a push to make them good friends. Last is Sasuke.

"And the last one?"

"My name is Sasuke. I like." He looks at me. I looked down. "I dislike." He looks at Naruto. "I want to kill a certain someone." He said with a cold tone.

We looked at Kakashi. "Now, now, calm down as we wave his hands up and down. "We will meet again in two days at the training ground. Don't eat before coming." He left a blink of an eye.

I walked away without Sasuke or Naruto. "Oi, Snow where are you going?" Naruto said.

I forgot we were on a team. "Come with me." Sasuke and Naruto come walking towards me. "You know what today is? It's my birthday. I want to do something fun for today. Naruto we can go eat ramen today?"

He jumps for joy. "Really, Snow? It has been a while since you and I got together."

"You know Sasuke is coming with us." I would never go out with Naruto alone without dragging Sasuke with me.

"Snow, why him, he's nothing but no talk." He points at him.

"Naruto, it's okay. That's who he is. Come on and stop bickering already."

"Fine, let's go buy ramen." Naruto said.

We walked all the way to the ramen shop and eat. Naruto had three plates of food, Sasuke and I had only one. After that, we went walking around and played games that people had out there for fun and I won a rose. I had fun with him and Sasuke. I stop to look at the sky. "Sun is going down. We should head home, don't you agree, Sasuke?"

Naruto stops in front of us, of course, his hands on the back of his head. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him. "It's time to go home."

"Oh, okay, come I'll take you and Sasuke home." He took the lead and walked us home. When we made it, I give thanks to Naruto. I waited for Naruto to go while I get Sasuke.

"Sasuke come with me." I took him into my apartment. I placed the rose on top of my desk. "I was meaning to show you this, but I never got the chance too. Follow me." I open the glass door from my balcony. I jumped down, Sasuke did the same. I took him into the woods where the swing is located. "Here we are, what do you think?" He notices there's a dent in the ground not too far from the swing. I sat down and swing back and forth.

"How did you find this place?" He asked.

"It's a long story. Do you want to know?"

"I guess." He places his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. Okay. I found it by a ghost lady that came to my dream."

He was puzzled. "A ghost lady?"

"Yeah, I think she was my mother that visit me seven years ago when we were five." I stop the swing. "I didn't want you to know until the right time." I looked down. He walks up to me to give me a box. I looked up to him, I noticed he was blushing and he tried to say. "Happy Birth..day, Una."

I took the box before opening it. I got up to hug him. "Thank you, Sasuke."

He hugs me back and whispers in my ear. "Open it." Sasuke let's go. I opened it and it was a scrunchie that had a rose attached to it. It made me smile and gave him another hug. "I love it."


	10. Time Could Tell

It has been two days has passed since my real birthday. I have been training with Sasuke near the swing. It became our hangout also, our secret place to be alone. Today we are going to meet with Kakashi and he told us not to eat today. I made my lunch. I don't get that hungry because of Kabuto help me to contain it. "I need to keep my medical ninjutsu still a secret from Sasuke until the it's the right time." I headed next door to get Sasuke. I waited for him to open the door when he did, I notice he was holding his lunch box.

"Good morning." I gave him a smile.

"Good morning." He smiled too. He had his lunch box in his hands.

I grab his right hand. "Sasuke, let's go we are going to be late." We run towards the ground. We were early so we waited for Naruto and Kakashi. A couple of minutes later Naruto came than Kakashi came four minutes later.

"Good morning everyone. I hope all of you didn't eat breakfast. Also, you can put our lunch box here." He was smiling behind that mask of his. "Now to start of our first lesson you have to catch my good friend Pakkun." We look confused, we clearly didn't see anyone come with him, nor do I feel anyone around. "Let's get started, but first, let me get my good friend out here." He put his hand on the ground and said. "Ninken." It means ninja dog. A dog was summoned and his fur was brown and he has a headband of the hidden leaf village. It just stood there looking at Kakashi. "Pakkun, meet my new group."

Pakkun turns around to look at us. "Nice to meet you."

"I..I..IT SPOKE!" Naruto and I said it at the same time and pointing at the dog. Kakashi sweat drops in the background. "Now, let me explain the rules. You three have one job and that job is to capture Pakkun. If you don't capture him. One has to decide which teammate has to leave the group." Kakashi was serious.

I look at Naruto and Sasuke if I had to guess Sasuke will kick out Naruto and Naruto will kick out Sasuke. I'll be the monkey in the middle. I looked down and I know we have to work together, but it's impossible. "Now, that you know the rules, let's begin." Kakashi and Pakkun hid in the trees.

"You guys, we have to..." I couldn't finish my sentence because Sasuke left and Naruto went to the open yelling. "Come out here and fight me!"

The only option was to go with Sasuke. I went on top of the tree and jump each one until I catch up to Sasuke, he was on top of the tree branch and he looks at me. "Sasuke, we have to work together."

He nodded as he looks down at Naruto. "That idiot is giving himself away." I could help it but to smile. It was pretty funny how they both cared for each other, yet hated each other.

"Sasuke, you care." He looks away. My smile went down when I felt Pakkun was nearby. "Sasuke, Pakkun is near." He looks at me. "Let's go before I lose him." We went together and noticed Pakkun had moved and I stop on top of the tree branch. "Sasuke, he moved. I think he could smell us or sense our chakra." I was thinking how we should get him when Kakashi was behind us.

"So, Snow you can sense chakra?"

We look behind us. Kakashi used illusion jutsu that makes us believe what we seeing is real. Sasuke saw something that made him throw shuriken, and kunai knife. I saw Naruto half way dead. I knew this was not real, because I sense his chakra not too far from me. I went to Kakashi chakra and swing my fist to hit him, but I missed. The illusion has vanished when I turn around Kakashi took Sasuke and vanished.

"Sasuke!"

...

(Sasuke)

I was fighting Naruto when he vanished. I got knocked out by someone when I woke up, I was tied with ropes to a tree. I struggled to get out, but I knew I couldn't get out and I waited for Una to get me or Naruto. I closed my eyes and waited.

"SASUKE!" I heard a voice. I open my eyes to see Una.

"Una, get me down."

She nodded and took down the ropes. "Hey, Sasuke. You shouldn't call me by that name."

I looked up to her and couldn't help it. "Sorry, I used to calling you by your name." She smiled and turns around to take off. "Wait." I wanted to know if she could sense chakra. "Snow, can you sense people chakra?"

She turns around to look at me. "Yes, sorry I never told you." I took her hand and jump on top of a tree.

"Snow, do you know where is Pakkun at?" She closed her eyes and her finger up in front of her face.

"Let's go before I lose him again." We went after Pakkun. "Wait, he is near and Kakashi."

"Someone called me." He was standing behind us once more. We turn around to look at him. "So Sasuke already has a nickname for you. Una? Now tell me, are you two in a relationship?" I took a step back. I was mad when he said that. "I see, you too are in a relationship. Aw, young love."

He pissed me. "So what."

I couldn't hide it from him, we are in a relationship. I will always protect her. I noticed that Una looks at me. "Young love doesn't last long." He came at us to attack us.

Damn that Kakashi. I did my fireball jutsu to throw him off. I got Una in a bridal style so we can escape from him. I put down Una, she looked at me.

"What was that about?" She stands up, I picked myself up.

"Snow, I am sorry." She turns around and poked my forehead. "It's fine, come on before it gets dark, Sasuke." I smiled and jump to a tree branch. Una felt Pakkun nearby. We went in his direction.

Soon we found him. He was standing in front of us. "So you too manage to find me. You too did better than your other teammate." I went to get him when he jumps, tree to tree. I stop, turn around and happen to notice he jumps over Una.

"Snow, get him!" She tried to get him, but he made her lose her balance and fell. "Una!" I went down to catch her, but Kakashi got to her.

"Snow, are you okay?" Kakashi holding her. I couldn't even protect her. I didn't like this game from the beginning, but I couldn't even save her from falling. I looked down at myself. I have to get strong.

"Yes, I'm okay. Thank you." Kakashi lets her go.

"Now, that the sun is half way down I guess all of you fail."

"Kakashi-sensei what you mean?" Una looked at him confused.

He shrugs and answers her question. "One of your teammates didn't follow the rules. Now come with me." We went with him when we stop, we noticed Naruto was tied with ropes on a pole.

"Hi, Snow can you get me down." She stood there and laughed. "Naruto, you are something."

"Now, make your decision of who's going to get kicked out." Kakashi left us. We went to Naruto and I noticed our lunch box is next to him.

"Hey, Snow get me down" She looked at him and placed her hands on her hip. "Now, I was not planning to kicking out no one. We stand as a group and we just have to just work on teamwork." Naruto looked at her confused. She sits next to him. "Sasuke, don't you agree. I don't want any other person to replace our friendship." I looked at Naruto. He was blushing and wanted to cry.

"Really, you mean it?"

She nodded. I am seated next to Naruto. We began to eat, I noticed Una got up and feed him. "Thank you, Snow." I was about to do the same. I guess we kind of think the same and out of nowhere Kakashi comes out.

"I told you to not to help!" He was pissed. I got up and told him off.

"We help each other."

Una told him off as well. "We aren't a perfect group but.." She was cut off by Naruto. "We try, Kakashi. None of us is willing to give up on each other!"

Kakashi relaxes and started to laugh. "You all passed." We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Now, that you passed, tomorrow starts our first mission and we might leave the village." We passed. "Tomorrow at 7 am at the Hokage office," with that said, he left.

Una untied Naruto. Naruto asked her if she can go with him to eat ramen, but she refused. We walked home and drop off Naruto. Una and I went to our apartment, she grabs my hand.

"Sasuke, come with me." I went to her apartment and she took me to the swing. "Sasuke, I can't. Time is getting near for me to go back. I have to tell you everything from the beginning." I stood there waiting for her to tell me. She looks into my eyes. "Sasuke, I'm from the future." I was taken back, I have no words to say to her. "It's going to be a long story to tell you. You can take a sit on the swing while I explain to you." I did what she told me. She sits right next to me.

"Well Sasuke, I will explain to you how I really met you and how I got here." I sit here waiting for her to tell me how in the world she from the future. "To start this off, I was only ten years old when everything happened."

…

(Una)

I told him about how I ended up with Orochimaru and how he wanted him. "That same year when you came." I lied, how I meet him. "When I first meet you, I was all over you." Of course, it wasn't true, but I wanted him to be ready when he sees me. I laughed. I got to serious mood again. "Sasuke, I wanted to escape from Orochimaru to help you, but I was caught." I couldn't tell him about Itachi, I made my promise.


	11. Time Revealed

I sat there telling the story to him and I image it like it was yesterday.

…

(Past, how she got out)

I got woken up by someone. He unchains me; picked me up took me far from Orochimaru place. He took me to a village. I have fallen asleep on his back. I open my eyes to find a lady was taking care of me and she told me I was out cold for two days. The same day, I went with him and we walked to go to the forest when he attacked me. I fought him, I was not strong enough.

I used every jutsu, I learned to knock him out, but it didn't work. I ended up getting choked by him.

"I won't allow you to go to the past, Una."

He grabbed me by my throat and press me against the tree. I couldn't breathe, I must do something. I placed my last chakra on my hands like my grandma showed me and I summoned past jutsu with my last breath. I touch the tree behind me and a vortex opened. He tried to let go, but I won't let go of his hands. I got sucked in and a hand that came out of the vortex grab him.

We flew through time.

…

When I woke up, it was cold. It seems the clouds above me wanted to snow. I looked at myself and I was in a little girl's body. They only thing that fit me was my white shirt. I found his body not too far from me. He was out cold on top of the snow. I couldn't take his body anywhere, I was twice as weak.

I left his body there and asked for help. I asked for help the first house I saw; an old woman and her husband opened the door. I asked for their help and they gladly help me. We went to him. He was still out cold. When we arrived, the lady looks at him. "Oh dear, what happen to him?"

I looked down at his body, I must lie and told them this. "We are poor and I look up to him as a brother. We were attacked by bad people."

My neck hurting me, but I never complain. They took him to their house. They gave me new clothes and food to eat. I asked for a pen and paper, I had to give it to my grandma let her, know everything.

I knew I couldn't deliver it. The man that almost killed me woke up. He came towards the kitchen to see me. I think he notices how I changed into a big girl to a small girl. I run towards him to hug him. I let go and he took a seat. The husband of the old women came and gave him a plate of food. He closed his eyes.

He started to eat his food and he was done, he gave his thanks to the couple. He heads out. I followed behind him also gave my thanks. We head out to the forest. He spoke to me. "Why you took me?"

I responded back to him. "It was Fate that allowed you to come."

He didn't speak to me. I stop walking. "Um, I think you should visit my grandma. She will help us."

He stops to look at me. "Where does she live?" I looked at him happily and told him where she lived. Also, what he should say this to her.

"Tell her this, you from the future and hand her this letter."

He went to the village and I waited for two miles back.

Before he leaves, he asked why I can't go. I looked at him and told him it was dangerous for me and telling him the best excuse what happens the townspeople sees me. I waited for him to get back and when he did. He found me asleep.

He took me to abandon cottage not too far from where I slept. When I woke up and he was sleeping on the floor up against the wall. I walk up to him and noticed he was hurt. I couldn't help myself but heal him. He woke up to realize I was going.

"Don't worry, I can't let you die and I know to get back in our time, you need me. I don't want two of you causing trouble." I smiled at him. We knew we needed each other to get through this mess. I had fun being with him. We stayed at the cottage for two days until we headed out.

We made it to the village. We were standing high on a tree to see the village of his. That's when it happened, he vanished and a strong gust of wind blows me off the tree. I fell, but I grab hold of a tree branch. It was too icy and fell until my head hit against a large rock and lost all memories.

…

(Now)

"Sasuke, he will be back for me."

He stands up, looks at me and something told me to stand up. Sasuke pulls me into a hug. "I won't let you go with him. I won't let him, kill you. Una, I won't let him take you from me."

I hug him back. "Sasuke, I'll be by your side, always."

We hugged each other tightly and didn't want to let go. I couldn't help it, but I knew my heart was aching. I didn't want him to be heartbroken by what I am telling him. I told him not to tell Sasuke. What I told Itachi that night I wanted to say it once more. I began to cry. "Sasuke. I love you." My tears didn't stop. All I wanted was for him to say it back, but he never did.

He lets go. I notice his eyes were watery. He placed his hand on top of my cheek. "Don't cry."

He closed his eyes and kissed my lips. He kissed me lightly. I returned his kiss and closed my eyes when the kiss ended. We looked at each other blushing. We both smiled at each other and put other heads together.

"Thank you, Una." I couldn't stop blushing and neither did he. He grabs my hand and walked all the way to the balcony. It was time to let go, jump at his balcony right next to mines letting go of my hand. "Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Una."

When I went in, got ready for bed and my smile did not vanish. I was the happiest girl right now. "I got my first kiss with the person I love." I think the first night I fell asleep happily. He did too.

...

Next morning, I got up before 7 am. I made my breakfast. I was eating, I heard a knock on the door. I left the plate on top of the table and headed to open it. "Sasuke." My smile and blushing came back. I noticed his face was the same.

"Good morning, Una. Come, before we get there late."

I couldn't stop blushing. "Um, okay wait, I left my plate on top of my table." I run back in. I got the plate and place it on top of the sink. I run towards the door and closed it. We headed to Naruto place first and he wasn't there. So, we went to the Hokage office. "Awe, good morning young couple." It was Kakashi. I looked down and Sasuke looked annoyed with his comment.

Naruto had been already here. "What took you so long?" Sasuke looked annoyed and told him. "We went looking for you and you weren't there."

Naruto got my hands and said. "You went to get me? I own you, let's go eat ramen when we come back from this."

I sweat drop and I didn't have any choice. "Yes, Naruto."

"Naruto, Sasuke, Snow, listen to the Hokage." It was Kakashi letting us know.

The Thrid Hokage was sitting and looked at us. "Good morning. I got your mission and it is to escort Mr. Moon and his daughter Ai back to their homeland. Unfortunately, you are the only ones that are available for this mission. Please come in."

They enter the room and I noticed that the man was wearing a suit and he looks rich. Also, his daughter came next to him, she looks around our age. I noticed his daughter looked like she was all that and she looked like she was spoiled. She has long blue hair and eyes. Ai was wearing a pink shirt and a blue skirt.

I had a feeling this mission is going to be a long one. Naruto was pissed. "How come with getting this spoiled people?!"

The Hokage looked at him and said. "They paid so it counts." I look down. Naruto was still pissed.

"Dad, those the ninjas that are going to take us?" Ai said.

The Third Hokage took out a map to give it to Kakashi-sensei. I noticed she started to act different, she hid behind her dad. We were allowed to get our stuff and got to the gate before 9 am.

Naruto, Sasuke and I rush to go home to get our stuff. I bought not too long ago; new clothes and new items. I had a white and black flowers shirt and black short pants up to my knees. I didn't carry much only my supplies to fight, a small book bag with a few items in it. I covered my left arm where the rose with a white bandage. Also, I picked up my hair in a high ponytail with my birthday gift to top it all off. I was ready to go.

I headed out the door and noticed Sasuke was waiting for me outside. "Una, you look different."

I blushed and walked beside him. "Come, before we get there late," I smiled at him. I think he likes my outfit. He is cute when he tries to hide his feelings. We walked all the way to the gate and noticed there was Kakashi, Mr. Moon, and his daughter Ai.

"Come quick, we are waiting for Naruto." Kakashi waving at us. We looked at each other and run. After that, minutes later Naruto finally came. "Sorry, I took longer. I had a lot of stuff to do!" As he runs and waved at us. Kakashi-sensei didn't scold him.

"Alright, everyone, let's head out. This is going to be a long journey." We headed out on our first mission.


	12. Opposite

We headed out to our new journey where things have started to turn out a little annoying. Ai started to be all up on Sasuke. He tries to push her off. I think he doesn't like her. Naruto is complaining why always Sasuke and not him. Kakashi is being talked into buying something that Mr. Moon made. Annoyed by all of this, all I wanted was a piece of mind, but no. Out of nowhere, an idea popped in my mind if this idea works I won't be annoyed. I waited for nighttime to make my move.

When nighttime has fallen, we camped out. Kakashi said we get there by nightfall, but he was mistaken. I made up an excuse if I can go with Ai to the woods to use the bathroom and told them if anyone gets near you all perverts. I took her far into the woods.

"Um, Snow. I think we shouldn't go as far. I think here is okay." She was me getting scared by the way she talked.

I turn around to look at her. "I have a plan. I want you to look like me and I look like you."

She laughs. "How are you going to do that?"

"I am a ninja. I could do things that you can't." I changed myself to look like her. She had no words. "We are going to act like each other. I am not doing this because you like Sasuke. I'm doing this because if a bad person is after you. I'll be the one fighting them while you be protected by my teammate." I couldn't be any smarter than this.

She looked at me crazy. "How do I turn myself to look like you?" I used a transformation jutsu on her. She looked like me.

I tell her. "I don't talk much and I don't do much. I just talk when someone is speaking to me got that Ai." She nodded her head. "And I act. Um, I act." I finished what she was looking for.

"Spoiled." She got mad at me. "No, well maybe." She relaxes by the time she realized.

"Well, let's go Ai." After the bathroom break, we went back walking. I happen to notice Kakashi walks up to Ai.

"Snow, I want you to go to sleep while I stay on guard okay."

She didn't speak, only nodded. She looks at me. "I'll take Ai to her father." Ai made me look like I was a helpless little girl. Sasuke walks over to Ai"

"Saasuke, I mean, yes, Sasuke." I sweat drop and placed my hand over my face.

"Snow, I..." He couldn't finish his sentences.

"I'll take her. She doesn't need your help, Saasuke." I wink at him.

"But, I don't need your help princess Ai."

I was mad. "Yes, you do, princess Snow." This is when we hated each other. Sasuke was in no mood and walked away. I inhale and exhale. I took Ai's hand went to a nearby tree. "We are going to sleep here and I don't want to hear it."

She sits and I sit right next to her. We both clearly heard Naruto. "What's wrong with them?" We were so mad at each other that we both yelled at him. "SHUT UP!" As soon after we fell asleep.

...

Next morning, I woke up before sunrise and noticed she turned back to normal. I used my transformation jutsu on her and I turn myself into her. Soon after that, I noticed Sasuke waking up. I closed my eyes and lay back down.

Sasuke woke up Ai. "Snow." I looked at him. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean you to wake up."

I looked at him and smile. "It's okay, Saasuke." She woke up and looks at both of us, got up and rub her eye. "What's going on?"

I was still sleepy and asked Sasuke. "Saasuke, can you help me up."

He turns away from me, how rude of him. She smiled and stuck her tongue at me.

"See, he won't help you, my turn." I rolled my eyes at her. "Sasuke, can you help me, I don't have any balance."

He looked pissed and brush her off. I laughed at her, but I looked at Sasuke and wonder why he was mad at me for, even if it wasn't me. I looked at Ai.

"Come on, let's get ready to leave, Snow."

We were heading out. After some time, I stop getting Sasuke's arm and calling him Saasuke. I felt someone near us. We heard a voice coming out of nowhere.

"I won't let you escape!"

I was only kidding about an enemy, but one showed up. "Crap." Ai's father looked at me.

The same voice laughed. "Now, I'm coming for her!"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Ai stood there and Kakashi yelled at them. "Go guard. Ai and Mr. Moon."

I was beside Mr. Moon while they stood in front of me. "Now for the target!" He appeared in front of Kakashi in a black cloak, while I felt the real him behind me. He places his hand over my mouth and stabs me. I felt the warm blood running down on my back, dripping down to the floor. He took me.

...

(Sasuke)

"I won't let you escape!"

All I heard was Ai saying "Crap."

The same voice laughed. "Now, I'm coming for her."

Naruto and Snow stood there and Kakashi yelled at us. "Go guard. Ai and Mr. Moon." I stood in front of them.

"Now for the target!" He appeared in front of Kakashi. We couldn't see his face and he was wearing a black cloak. I felt someone else behind us and I turn around to notice the enemy had his hand over her mouth and he stabs her in the back and blood dripping down. He took her. I looked over to Snow. She drops down to her knees and tears run down her cheek. Mr. Moon was in shock and tears came down to his cheek. "AAIIIIII" The enemy that Kakashi was fighting disappeared.

...

"Kakashi-sensei, Ai was stabbed and kidnapped what we should do?" Naruto was shaken up. I looked at Snow to realize she turn to Ai.

"SNOW!" She cried out.

Mr. Moon went to her daughter and hugged her. "Ai, I thought you were killed."

"DAD!" We were all in shocked, what happened? Kakashi went to Ai. "Ai, can you tell what happened?" She couldn't speak, she was all in sobs and tears. I just witness Snow getting stabbed, I let her get kidnapped. It could be that damn guy that came with her. "Damn it." I couldn't protect her. I smash my fist to the tree.

"Snow wanted to change to look like me for any enemy that would cause me harm. I shouldn't have let her." She broke down again and her father was trying to consult her.

"There, there, it wasn't for her you would be dead. I have a feeling she is still alive." He was patting her back. I remember now she could heal anyone and even herself. I could relax a little. Kakashi summoned Pakkun.

"Pakkun, we need your help they kidnapped Snow, there a pile of blood there to track her down?"

Pakkun sniffs the blood. "She is near, but far."

"Sasuke, Naruto stay with them while I go get Snow."

Naruto protests. "I want to save her."

Kakashi was telling the truth. "Stay here and protect them, this enemy is far too strong for you guys."

Naruto looked at them and look at Kakashi. He made both fists. "You better bring her back."

I wanted to get her by myself, but I was stuck babysitting. I'm hoping that Una is okay. I looked at the trees to only think Ai was still acting the same, but it was Una. She is a good actor. I also thought I will train twice as hard to get strong for the woman I love and to kill my brother. "I can't waste any time."


	13. Curse Child

(Kakashi)

I left Naruto and Sasuke to take care of Ai and Mr. Moon. "Kakashi, they are taking her far." We kept our same route and noticed that it was night time. Pakkun stops. "They are here."

"Kakashi." A male voice echoes my name. "There's no point of getting Snow back." I stood here looking in every direction. Kunai knives were thrown at me and I jump back. "It's pointless. That child is a curse." Rose petals fell around me. "Kakashi, it's her," Pakkun said.

The same man laughed at us. "You see, she turns against you." He went away.

I felt someone behind me. "Kakashi." I turn around to see her and her eyes weren't the same it was red. She was hurt badly. Her whole left arm skin was ripped and bloody. Her right arm had cuts and blood dripping down. She put her right hand over her face and begin to cry.

"Run, Ka-ka...shi." Her right hand glowed light white and blue. Snow started to lose her balance and fell. "Snow!" I got her and looked at her. She has taken a severe beaten. "Pakkun, thank you."He nodded. "Take good care of her." He left and I headed back. When I got there, I jump down to see the group.

...

(Sasuke)

It's getting late, everyone is worried about Snow. We started a campfire; everyone gathers some fruits and fish to eat. Also, Ai stops crying and her expression was guilt. Mr. Moon was worried that Snow could be dead. I sit down and worried sick about Una. I wonder if she is okay.

I looked up to see Kakashi come, in his arms was Una. I went up to Kakashi and noticed that Una was knocked out, blood on her arms. Almost everywhere had blood. I stood there and looked at her while he placed her down near the fire.

Naruto was worried. "Is she dead?"

Kakashi looks at him. "No, she's only sleeping."

I made both fists. "What happened to her?"

Kakashi only said. "I don't know."

I looked at her. Ai sits next to her. "I'll treat her." She got Snow book bag that she had and took out medical treatment. She looks up to Naruto. "Naruto, I need water to clean her up."

He nodded and Kakashi went with him when they came back they had a lot of cups of water, but it's enough for Ai to clean her arms up and face. She picked up Snow and lift up her shirt to check her back and there was no sign of the stab wound. She places her down when she cleans her left arm I noticed that her red rose turns to the color black. She bandages her arms. She was still knocked out, everyone went to sleep, I slept next to Una to guard her.

...

Next morning Una woke up. I looked over to her. "Una, are you okay?" She looks at me and looks up. I whisper to her. "Una, can you remember what happen?"

She got up and grabs kunai knife from the book bag and to walk away. Kakashi stops her. She looks at him. "What do you want?"

"You are in no condition to walk around." She looked at him once more.

"Leave me alone." Kakashi eyes widen. I got up and took her hand. "Wait." She turns her head to look at me.

"Who are you, let go." She lets go of my hand.

Naruto over to us. "Oi, Snow, how are you feeling?"

She looks at Naruto. "Who is this Snow? Don't call me that. Snow isn't my name."

Naruto was taken back. "Snow, don't you remember?"

She got out the kunai knife and place it over her neck. "I rather die."

Kakashi, Naruto and I were shocked by what she was going. Kakashi smacks the kunai knife out of her hands. "You can't just throw your life away, Snow," Kakashi said to her.

She cried. "I don't want to kill anymore." I couldn't understand what she was saying; she killed people?

Kakashi said. "I can't let you go."

I grab her arm. "I wouldn't let you go with that bastard." I couldn't understand why she lost her memories again. I pulled her into a hug. "It is okay. We won't let him get you." I looked at Naruto.

"Yeah, like Sasuke said, we won't let that guy come near you." When I let her go I noticed that her arm started to bleed. "I need to heal myself."

She walked away and took a seat and started to take her bandages off to heal her arm.

"Kakashi-sensei what happen to her?" Naruto asked him. I looked Kakashi for his response.

"I found her all beat up and she lost control of herself."

I wanted to know more. "Did you meet up with the enemy?"

He looked at me. "Yes, he mentions she was a cursed child."

I looked at Una. I felt bad for her. She looked up at us and smiled. I went over to her and sat next to her. "Can you remember something?"

She looks down "No, I can't. The last thing I remember was..." She couldn't finish it.

Kakashi walked up to us. "Snow, I know you don't remember anything, but would you like to join us in this mission?"

She nodded. After some time, we headed out and made it to the village called Hearts. We went to Mr. Moon's house and relax for a bit.

Ai took Una to the bathroom. Ai gave her new clothes, she looks beautiful. Mr. Moon took the time to cook. Kakashi took us outside before dinner. I noticed that Una had a blue book and place it next to the tree.

"You will learn how to climb on trees. You need to put chakra on your feet." With that, he left us. Una looked at us. "I already know that." I was confused how she knew that yet can't remember me or anyone. She walked up the tree like it was nothing. Naruto and I took our time to master it. She laughed at us.

I could see she was happier than before. "Snow."

She looks at me. "Yes?"

"Why, you wanted to kill yourself?"

She looked down and told me. "I don't know."

Naruto and I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She hops down and places her hands on top of our heads. "The less you know the better." We both got knocked out.


	14. The Truth

(Una POV)

I was stabbed in the back when he took me when I woke up I was in a cave. I noticed that my back hurts like hell. I was bleeding a lot. I got my hands to heal my back. I would have been dying by now if I didn't know medical ninjutsu. My back got better, I got up and look outside.

"You shouldn't have come back."

I looked beside me and there he was. He laid against the wall, crossed his arms, and looking down.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know who is he.

"You should know."

I inhale and exhale. "No, I don't."

"Come with me." He said. I went with him. We stop on top of the trees and he turns around to look at me. "I want you to remember Una."

I wasn't sure about this. "Uh, what?" He moved a little closer. I backed up a little and I sense Itachi nearby. "ITACHI!" I yelled. I yelled his name so this guy won't do me harm. He appears out of nowhere. I knew something was up. "Itachi, are you working with him?"

He closed his eyes. "Yes." Even if he's working with him, I need to put my guard up.

"Una, I miss you." The man spoke to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

Itachi looks down. "Una, he's here to tell you."

I looked at Itachi and then him. "To tell me what. Well, spit it out."

"I'm your brother." He finally said.

It took me a second to take that in. I couldn't believe it. "M.. My bro.. Brother? That can't be I don't remember having a brother or a family." I put my hand on my forehead.

"My name is Sasaki."

I looked down. "Why can't I remember you?"

"I took your memories away. Now that I am here. I want to know the truth." I looked up to him. He came at him smacking my forehead as he knocking me down.

...

(Una's past)

"Head leader what's to see the all the children tonight!" A speaker announces it for all the villagers to hear. "Mama, papa, can I go." I hold on to their both shirts.

"Now, now Luna." Mother was beautiful. She looks like me. Mama was wearing a yellow dress.

"But mother, I don't like it when you call me Luna. It's Una."

I let go of them and crossed my arms as I puff my cheeks. Papa put his hand on top of my head. "Una, we both love you and surely you can go see the leader. Hey, maybe you get your first baby mission." He was handsome just like Sasaki. His short black hair with a gray shirt and black pants.

"But dad, I'm only 5 years old, I don't want to do a baby missions."

He smiled and laughs at me. "Una, it is okay. I remember how I was in the same age and got my first baby mission. It was to take care of newborn and that's how I met your mother." They both kissed each other.

"Eww." They both smile at me.

"Una one day you will fall in love." My mother said.

My dad interrupts mommy. "Let it be from the heart."

I looked down. "I will never fall in love."

My papa changes the subject. "Una, you know that your brother is in a special mission all by himself."

I looked at him. "Dad, he's only ten years older than me, of course, he is on a special mission." I never forgot that my brother taught me to fight and some jutsu. "Papa, mama. I'll be in my room." I went to my room until I was called to go to the leader named Kanata.

"Luna, it's almost time for you to go." My mama was calling me to go. I got ready. My last time I hug my parents and gave them kisses on their cheek. I notice my parents a little sad then the normal. I said to them to make them happy. "Mama, papa goodbye. I love you."

My dad and mom hugs me and allow me to go by myself. I saw the children playing and talking to each other as they enter. I sat down and waited for Kanata to enter the room. When he did, all the children stop talking and giggling. Kanata had long brown hair and regular dressing. "I called you out today for a special ceremony. I want all of you to submit to me for a better life."

I didn't like the way he talked. All the boy and girls started to enjoy the idea and I didn't. He used hand signs. "Puppets." All the children and I were under his control. "Now, go and kill everyone you love. Do this for us." We march out and headed to our houses. I stop to realize what I have done. I looked down to see mama and papa both dead. I put down the knife and cried.

"Mama, papa?" As I push them. I sit there, put my legs together and cried. "Mama, papa. I'm sorry." I rocked myself. "I-I must get up and be brave." I went over to my mom and dad. "Mama, papa. I'm so sorry. Give me your strength to stop this evil man from doing this again." Mama's flower started to shine and so did my papa's flower on their right and left arm. It moved off their body's and moved to me and went to my left arm and it combines together creating a red rose. I fell back while it was happening.

I looked down at my hands and I knew I had blood on my hands. "I must stop him. I have to kill everyone, even him."

I got up and headed out to kill each kid that wanted to kill me. I saw the children already killed off the villagers' even stronger ones. I killed the last child when I saw him, he looked at me.

"Una, good job. You can join them now." I jump back and did rose curse style jutsu. "Ha-ha, that jutsu won't work on me." He avoids my attack, he grabs me by my neck. "Now, die." I wasn't as stupid as the other children, my brother taught me a lot.

"Curse death jutsu." I won't let go of his arm. I wanted him dead.

"What no, you can't, let g...…"

The black chakra that came from my left arm enters his body. He let go of my neck. I fell and started to cough. I looked around me to see people lifeless bodies on the ground. I wanted to do more for my village. I got out buckets of oils from every house pour it all over the village and went to the main entrances. I poured out the last oil. I got a lighter I turn it on.

"Mother. Father. Everyone. I'm sorry." I drop the lighter and it began to set the village on fire. I got on my knees and began to cry hard for everyone.

"UNA!" I turn around to notice my brother Sasaki. "BROTHER!" He came to hug me.

I hugged him back. "I... I... A monster. I killed them all." I couldn't help, but to cry more.

"Let's go..."

"Look, what we have here. Luna and Sasaki." We turn our head to see Lucky.

(End)

...

When I woke up my brother was next to me. "Sasaki." I hugged him. "I remember now. I killed mama, papa, and the village." Itachi was surprised too, even if he didn't show it. "Sasaki. I'm sorry." He hugged me back. "Brother, why you left me."

I pulled away from him and he had a smile. "You killed everyone, of course, I left you."

"But you don't understand. Kanata controlled everyone, even me and we all killed. I had to kill everyone."

His smile went down. "Kanata?"

I nodded my head. He got up and slaps me. "How dare you!"

I put my hand on top of my stinging cheek and cried. "I don't understand."

"Kanata won't do such things!" He was mad. I got up and noticed he was in denial. He was about to slap me again, but Itachi got his wrist. "You bitch, you were the one killed everyone and set our village on fire. You couldn't control yourself from the curse. All you wanted was blood!" I looked away. "You never trust me, you always hated everyone that looked up to me. You went low to get my ATTENTION!" Those words hurt me more. I felt my left arm started to hurt me. He went up to me and grab me by my neck. "I should have killed you, that day."

"Ita...chi stay out of this."

I did my crush bone jutsu. My hands start to glow, blood red. He yelled in pain. He lets go and I jump up to the trees. "UNA!"

I couldn't escape I turn around while he came at me. I avoided his punches and I jump over him to land onto a tree branch.

"You don't understand Sasaki!"

He turns around to look at me. "I do understand." He jumps in front of me and I grab his fist and crush his bones. "Ahhh!" He lets go and jump back. I sit down and place my finger in front of my face. This lets me know the future moves from anyone.

The real one is behind me. He switches at the last moment when I realized the real one was behind me. I turn around get punched in the face. I fell towards the ground when I called out. "Curse jutsu sword." I saw him using it.

The rose on my arm started to move and started to turn to a sword. He came at me from both sides, while falling. I got the sword and cut him. He fell back and hit hard against the ground and he couldn't move. I fell on the ground as well. "Damn you, Una."

My sword rose, went back to my left arm. I got up and walked over to him. "Sasaki, I don't want to fight anymore." Out of nowhere, I felt I should kill him and end it. I looked at him in his eyes. "Sasaki, I don't want to kill you." I knew that he looked guilty for leaving me alone that day. I knew he had a curse flower on his left arm. "I'm sorry." I took his left arm out and my sword.

"No, stop it, stay away." I cut off his arm with my sword. Sasaki yelled in agony. His blood from his arm went all over my face and clothes.

I smiled at him. "Brother, you could live happily."

I picked up his arm and walked away from him. I placed it down and the flower on his dead arm moved to be fuse with the rose on my left arm, causing it to turn black and it made my left arm skin rip and my eyes turned red. I felt like I couldn't handle it, I scream in pain. All I wanted was for my brother to live a happy life.

After the pain went away. I crush his arm and turn the bone to dust. I got up and looked at my brother. "Una?"

"Brother." I went up to him. I started to heal him. After that, he got knocked out, I went to Itachi. "Itachi, where are you?" Itachi went in front of me. "There you are. We can go back to the future, but first, I have to get Kakashi off my tail, don't you agree, Itachi." I smiled at him. I summoned my other clone to look like my brother.

"Itachi we met again here. Please wait." I looked at other self and she nodded.

"Rose petals." We both disappeared.

...

We meet with Kakashi. I have to play it off like I didn't know better. "Kakashi." He turns around and looks at me. I placed my right hand on my forehead. I cried. "Run, Ka-ka...shi." I used my own jutsu against me to knock me out.

…

We headed to Ai's hometown called Hearts. We went to their house and stayed there for a bit. Ai took me to the bathroom and gave me her old clothes. After that, she gave me a blank book that she didn't need. I asked if I could get three pieces of paper.

She gladly gave them to me. I began to write a letter for Sasuke and to Itachi, well the third paper will go with my brother. When I was done, I took the blue book put it in the third letters placed Sasuke letter in my pocket. I must go back to Itachi. Kakashi took us to practice our chakra outside. I put the blue book next to the tree.

Kakashi spoke. "You will learn how to climb on trees. You need to put chakra on your feet," with that, he left.

I looked at them. "I already know that."

Sasuke looked confused. I walked up the tree like it was nothing. Naruto and Sasuke keep failing which it made me laugh at them. Sasuke looked at me. "Snow."

"Yes."

"Why, you wanted to kill yourself?" He asked.

I looked down. I lied. "I don't know."

They both looked at me. I got a plan. I hop down and place my both hands on top of their heads. "The less you the better."

I knocked them out. I had to escape them, I couldn't keep Itachi waiting any longer. I looked down to see them. I moved their bodies and place it next to each other. "I don't want you guys to know. I am a curse. I will always be that way." I placed the curse rose jutsu on Sasuke's forehead. I took out the letter to put it in his pocket. I summoned a red rose to put on top of Sasuke. I walked away from them heartbroken.

"I will return."

...

I headed out to Itachi. "Itachi, are you here?" He appears out of nowhere and scared me. "Oh God." I placed my hand over my chest. "Where is my brother," I asked him.

He points and he was beside me. "Una."

I turn around. "Sasaki." I took out the two letters and handed over the blank blue book to Sasaki. "I want you to deliver this blank book when I am age ten and to write on this blank piece of paper and deliver to me when I'm twelve years old in Orochimaru hideout and a red rose with that." He took the piece of paper and the book. "Sasaki, I want you to live happily, I don't want to cause you no more pain, this will be the last time, I'll see you," I smiled at him and I stop smiling.

"Una, I don't want to see you again, but I will deliver this." He was sad.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted for you to live a normal life." I looked up to him. "I have to go back to my future and I know you could time travel." I turn around to look at Itachi. "Itachi came, put this letter in your pocket."

He grabs my letter and place it in his pocket. "So, that explain the letter and everything."

I smiled at him. "Yes, it does. Let's go onto the ground below us." We headed down to the ground. "When we go back Itachi. You and everyone won't remember me besides my brother. There's three different types of time traveling, its future, present, and past jutsu. We got here by past jutsu. I will summon present jutsu. Brother, I think you need to get out of the way." He gets out of the way. I sit down and put out my hand in front of me so I can summon present. I closed my eyes. I concentrated all my chakra into my hands and opened my eyes. "Present jutsu." The vortex started to form. "Itachi get behind me and grab shoulder." He did what I told him. The hand of Fate came out and grab us.


	15. Itachi

(Itachi)

I still wonder about the letter that I have in my pocket. It only says. 'Go pick me up at Orochimaru hideout. Kabuto will take me in a cave near the entrances by nighttime. Take me far from Orochimaru's hideout. Also, I went back in time and to stop me, please get me and fight me after three days has passed. I do have a brother named Sasaki, go and find him. This year, after the Chunin exam, is over in Konoha village. We do share something in common. Plus, I bonded with the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke will join Orochimaru.'

~LOVE, someone messes up your past.'

...

Well, she is asking for a death wish. I will go to this mysterious person, from the look on this letter and the handwriting sounds like a girl. I feel that if I take her, she will not go to the past, but if I don't take her. She will end up going to the past.

...

A couple of months later, I revised information from the Konoha village that they are starting the Chunin exams. I waited until I heard the news about Orochimaru. Then I knew that letter wasn't a lie, I must go and stop her.

...

"Kisame, I have business to attend."

He looks at me. "Business? Oh, you mean the letter. So, you are planning to kill her or him yet?"

I closed my eye and went to Orochimaru hideout, of course, he went with me. When I got there, we waited near, but far from the entrances before nighttime my brother Sasuke came to the main entrances and went in.

...

When nighttime has fallen. Kisame and I noticed Kabuto holding a girl in his arms. She looked young like around my brother age. We followed him and like that letter said.

'Go pick me up at Orochimaru hideout. Kabuto will take me in a cave near the entrances by nighttime.'

"So, that's the girl that went in time." Kisame said. Kisame was tapping his sword and smiling. "Should we kill her. She looks weak."

"No." I said.

Kisame looked annoyed. "Uh." When Kabuto headed out and go back into Orochimaru layer. We headed down and I enter the cave. When I saw her, she looked beat up. I unchain her and carried her outside. Kisame looked at her. "She the one messes up your life, she is nothing, but a child."

We headed out far from Orochimaru location and went to a village. A nice young woman looked at us. "Oh dear, is she okay?" I didn't say a word nor did Kisame. "This girl needs proper care. If you guys don't mind. I'll take care of her and you guys could come back when she is healed." So, this what she means three days has passed.

I handed this girl over to her. "Take good care of her, I'll come the third day."

She nodded and took her. I left by the time she looked back up.

...

After three days has passed. I went to get her by myself. I wanted information from her and maybe kill her. I went to the lady that treated her.

"Oh, hello. Una that was with you, fully recovered."

She happens to walk out the door and to look up to me. "It's you."

She already went to the past? I don't understand, but I will put an end to this. "Come with me." I lead her to the forest.

"I know you. Your name is Itachi. My grandma told me to stay away from you." She stops walking. "You here to finish the job?" She took me by surprised. I wasn't expecting for her to know me quickly. I looked at her and I used my sharingan. She doesn't look the type to have a lot of power like I have. She jumps to a tree branch. "Why, you wanted to kill me when I was nine years old."

I don't know what she was talking about. I used illusion on her since she looks into my eyes. She stood there looking at me while I make my move. She went after me, she passes my illusion to go straight to me.

"I know where are you at all times. You can't fool me with your illusion."

I was intrigued that she surpasses others. "You can't win."

"Like hell, I will win." She jumps back. I stood here and looked at her.

"How you went back in time?" I asked.

She stood there frozen. I knew she was up to something. She called out. "Curse jutsu sword." Her rose on her left arm started to move out; it started to turn into a red rose sword. She runs towards me, I jump back and avoid all her attacks. She jumps back and her hands started to glow bloody red. I smirked, I underestimated her. She was strong to fight me at an early age.

I use illusion jutsu again when she broke out of it and attack me again. I dodged her punch. I noticed she was tired from this fight. I was about to use Tsukuyomi when she said these words that made me angry.

"You are nothing but trash, you only kill for the fun of it."

I'm not trash, I don't kill anyone for the fun of it. I went running after her when I grab her neck by slamming her against a tree. "What you know, you didn't kill anyone." She smiled and closed her eyes. I whisper into her ear. "Die."

With her dying breath, she said. "Past jutsu." She touches the tree behind her and a vortex started to form. She got sucked in, I tried to let go, but a hand grabs me.

...

I was knocked out by the time I woke up. I noticed I was on a bed. I got up and went to the kitchen when I saw her. She has changed into a little girl. She runs up to me and hugs me.

"Brother, I thought you were dead." I looked down to see her hugging me when she lets go, I sat down. An old man gave me food and says. "You must have it bad taking care of this child and getting beat up by bad guys."

I closed my eyes and spoke. "Is that so." Una told a lie to this couple to save me, but why?

"Yes, you see, I saw you laying on the ground and you weren't moving. So, I asked for help."

I was grateful that Una that she didn't leave me to die. I eat the food they gave me. I headed out and gave my thanks. Una followed me. I wanted to know why she took me. "Why you took me?"

"It was Fate that allowed you to come." So, that was Fate's hand that came out, interesting. I noticed she stopped walking. "Um, I think you should visit my grandma. She will help us."

I stop to look at her to ask her where she lives and she told me. "Tell her this, you from the future and hand her this letter." I took the letter and headed to her village. Before we got there, she stops two miles away.

"Why you stop?"

She looked nervous. "It's too dangerous for me. What happens the townspeople sees me? I'll wait for you here."

"Fine, I'll be back." I headed out alone. I went to the house that she was telling me. It's the middle of the night and started to snow. I knocked the door. An old woman opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?"

"I'm from the future." I handed her the letter.

She took the letter and read it. She began to tear up. "You're Itachi?" I nodded. "Please come in." I walked in. "You could take a seat." I sat down.

She sat on the other sofa and looks at me. "You are Una caretaker."

I am no one caretaker. "No."

"Itachi let me explain, Una comes from a Curse Rose clan, but one night she and her brother survive from that clan. Una is a special child. She has no memories what really happened to her. Please find her brother, Sasaki and bring him here during any night time. I must speak with him, I don't have a lot of time left." She took a break. "You came here by fate. You're the caretaker of Una. There's two Una and two Itachi right now. If Una meets the other Una they both die. There will be a time collapse, but the caretaker will not die if they meet each other."

She took a break and looked down. "One more thing, she turned into a five or four-year-old because of what happen to her. I guess Fate wanted her to live a happy childhood. Go to your village Itachi and take over what you wanted to stop, but there is a consequence, you go back to your old body and when she is a twelve-year-old, she could release you from your formal self. She could erase peoples' memories who encountered her, but when you and she go back to the future only who sees her again will remember her."

She sighs. "Be careful, she will be haunted by anbus. The anbus finds out she could time travel, they are going to use her to change the past. If they find out that you came with her, they will kill you and will try to use everything against you. That's why you are the caretaker of Una. You must protect her at all cost from the time collapse."

She speaks about this time collapse. "Time collapse?" I asked.

She nods her head. "If Una from upstairs that is sleeping dies now her future she dies too. Fate will trap you to live a life of darkness and no one will never save you nor remember you." I headed to the door. "Wait, Itachi, I see death written all over you if you do something stupid. Be careful."

I walked out the door and headed to Una. When I found her, she was sleeping. "Now, I'm the caretaker of this child, I must take care of her." I took her to an abandoned cottage not too far from where she slept. I put her on top of a bed while I slept against the wall. I was woken up by her healing.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die and I know to get back in our time, you need me. I don't want two Itachi causing trouble now." She smiled.

"Una, you know Sasuke?"

She looks at me. "Uh, yes. I meet him at Orochimaru's hideout before you got me."

"He's weak, he gets strong by darkness."

"No, he's not weak. He needs someone to be there to comfort him through a hard time. That's how he can get strong."

I noticed that way she talked was heartwarming. She stops healing me, stands up went to sit on top of the bed. She looked worried. "Itachi, I'm scared. I don't know if Sasuke can make it out alive while he is with Orochimaru."

"Sasuke is strong enough to handle himself. He isn't that weak."

She smiled. "Thank you, Itachi. I have a question why you killed everyone?"

I looked at her and realized that Sasuke told her that. "It was an order."

She looks down. "I'm sorry." I open the door. "Itachi where are you going?"

I stood there and said. "Food, stay here." I went to the water and caught some fish that was swimming. I headed back and started a fire and eat.

"Itachi, I wanted to know. Do you love your family and your brother?"

I kept eating. "Yes."

We stayed for two days and next morning to head out to my village. We got there by nighttime.

...

We arrived outside Konoha village far from the entrances. We were standing high on a tree when I realized it happened. I went back to my younger body. I noticed that I woke up from my old bed. I got up and looked around. I went to Sasuke's room, he was sleeping. I went to my parent's room and they were sleeping. I went back to my old room and sat there and cried. I couldn't help it, they are alive.

...

Next morning, I woke up and realized that I came here with Una. I got up to hear someone in the kitchen. When I walked in it was my mother and the first thing I did was to hug her. "Itachi." She hugged me back. I let go and went outside. I heard the news about a little girl covered in blood and she had a red rose on her arm. It must be her, but I can't do anything about it, I don't want the anbus to find out, I came with her. "I'll wait a year later."

One day, I came to my house and went to the kitchen. "Mother, Father, I have come back from the mission." When I saw her. Sasuke comes to me. "Itachi." She looked down, putting her hands on her head and fell off the chair. Sasuke went towards her and shook her. "Snow, Snow." That's her name now, Snow.

"Sasuke. Let me take her to the hospital." I picked her up and we all went to the hospital. My mom and dad were worried about her.

"Itachi, it was my fault. I let her come to dinner instead of letting her go to the hospital first." I poked his forehead.

"Snow, she is strong." He smiled and gave me a hug. I haven't received a hug from him for a long time. I hug him back. It made me happy. We waited until she woke up. When she did, she sat up. She probably had a bad nightmare. She looked down and when Sasuke puts his hand on her shoulder, she was out of it.

...

Sasuke closes the door. We walked out the hospital. Sasuke holds my hand.

"Mom, can we visit Snow tomorrow." Mom holds Sasuke other hand and notices he wants to visit her already.

"Sure only if Itachi goes with you." She smiled at the both of us. We headed home and slept.

...

This day, Sasuke and I got ready and headed out to see Una. "Itachi, I hope she doesn't pass out like she did yesterday." We made it to the hospital and enter. We headed to her room and said our good morning and Sasuke handed her the plate of food. We sat down while she eats.

...

I left the two lovebirds alone and headed to any nurse to get information about her. The nurse I saw yesterday comes out one of the rooms. "Oh, Itachi. What can I do for you?"

"I want to know about Snow?" How she knows my name?

She smiled only said. "Come with me." We headed to a private room and she talked to me. "Una, well she lost her memories and she only has a rose on her arm. We are trying to get more information on her." Una lost her memories, and that's why she acted differently. Wait, how she knows about her name? "Itachi, I know I have no authority to give an order, but kept her safe. The anbu is planning something."

"Lucky?"

She smiled. "I am just young. Go back to Una."

I smirked when she said that I knew Una was in danger already. I must keep her safe or not I'll be erased from the earth. "I will." We left the room and I headed back.

...

I went to the special meeting for the anbus when they were talking about Una. "She comes from a cursed clan. How dare she come here." One of the head leaders was talking. "She's nothing but a threat. She must be eliminated before her curse kills people from Konoha." I wasn't liking this idea. "Itachi, I noticed that she always at your house. Why you don't eliminate her." I was pissed, this means I must kill her. I would not risk a time collapse.

I should make something up. "If I kill her, wouldn't the curse spread? Then you must consider the curse before making a final decision."

He looked down and shook his head. "Itachi is right, we should consider this curse before killing her." At least, they consider my request, but I don't have a lot of time left.

...

I walked home Una, after the dinner. It was quiet walk when I broke the silence. "I have never seen my father laugh before, thank you for the experiences. Also, I never saw Sasuke much happier."

I noticed her blush. "You're welcome. Oh, we turn here and up head is my house."

We turned, walked up the door.

I waved goodbye. "I'll see around, Una," hopefully, knowing her real name could help her with her memories.

...

Two years later, the anbu was collecting a lot of information on Una. "Itachi. Snow is a cursed child. Let me explain." He took a break and looked at me. "Snow comes from a clan just like Uchiha. Her clan name is Curse Rose clan. Her rose on her left arm shouldn't be there. Everyone that was born in that village has a flower instead of a rose. It was said when a person kills off two of their kind or more it would transfer to their killer and make that person strong. She holds a special power and she could be stronger than most people, then we have here. I believe she killed her clan to get the power or she was ordered to kill. We let her live for a meanwhile. I bet Orochimaru is behind this." I was already giving orders to kill my whole clan, but I never thought she would go as far.

...

(A night before the murder)

I broke into Una's apartment. I place a letter on her bed, letting her know what I committed will be done again.

...

(The day that Itachi killed everyone.)

"I'll make my move on my clan." I was about to start killing when Una comes in. "Why she came here, I told Sasuke to tell her not to come." I had to delay everything just for her and when she left, I made my move on everyone. I killed my mom, dad. I didn't want to kill them.

I waited for Sasuke when he enters the room. "Brother." I showed him how I killed everyone. I left him, I cried for my brother and everything I have been through. I wish I could do something different.

...

I headed for the hospital. When I enter to see Sasuke sleeping and Una comes in. I heard all their conversation. She went to visit my mom to get a gift for Sasuke. I noticed that Sasuke open the heart locket. It was a nice gift for my brother and he blushed. I saw them sleeping together and the nurse came and ruin it.

...

When she left. I went after her. She was about to open the door when she turns around. "I... Itachi."

I walked up to her. "We have to talk."

"I know, I remember now." She let me go in.

"Una, it's not safe in here."

"Clone jutsu." She left the two clones inside. She opened the glass door. We jumped down. I followed her. We went running to a location. There is a swing set.

"Una, they want to kill you. You need to leave as fast as you can."

She wasn't surprised instead looks upset, "I am not leaving Sasuke behind."

I was confused, she should leave him. "You get in his way."

She looked at me with a hateful look. "Itachi, I don't want to leave him behind, he lost everyone. He needs someone to be there for him." I see she loves him. "I promise you this Itachi, I don't tell him that you are involved in this mess." She looks down, picked up her head with a smiled. "I want to stay behind because I love him. I want to be there for him. I promise that I make him strong."

I looked down to the ground. Una loves him, but she is in danger. "Una, the third Hokage is watching you closely. He doesn't trust you."

"I know, he did tell me about my clan. Itachi, you have to go."

"Take good care of my brother, Una." I poked her forehead and left.

...

I join the Akatsuki. I kept Una a secret from everyone besides Kisame.

...

Two years later, I found Sasaki. I took him to Lucky during a night time when Una wasn't there yet. Sasaki wasn't too happy to hear about Una. I told Lucky everything that happened. She hands a letter to Sasaki.

"Lucky, I will deliver this letter to your younger self, but how I'm helping Itachi?"

"I will let him know about anbus will be up to something." I sat there looking at them.

She smiled at me. "You see, I was aware of you guys and Una because of this letter, but I did not tell myself how I am going to die." She looked sad.

Sasaki got up and headed out the door. "I'll go now, Itachi, Kisame you have to wait for my return." He left us alone.

"Itachi, who likes Una?" Well, I could tell her. Lucky won't live long to see who is it.

"My brother."

She was happy. "Your brother, what's his name?"

"Sasuke."

"What a lovely name. If I could live to see him. I would pinch his cheeks on the day of their wedding."

Back of my mind smiled at the thought of their wedding.

…

Hours later Sasaki came back. "Itachi, let's go."

The same night, we came across Una. Sasaki left us because he didn't want to see Una. Kisame talked to her to scare her. "Hello, are you lost little girl." I closed my eyes not wanting to see.

"My grandma told me not to talk to strangers, I'll be on my way, excuse me."

...

Sasaki travels with us for five years when it was time for him to meet up with her sister. He came with her and she yelled out my name and I came to her. They were talking about how she needs to remember her clan and her brother. I didn't know that Sasaki took away her memories. When she wakes up, she confesses to her brother, she remembers the day of the killing. I was surprised she killed her village.

Sasaki stands up and slaps her. Una got up and started to cry. She killed everyone because of the leader of her village controlled her. She had no other choice. He was about to slap her again when I stop him. He lets go and grab her neck.

…

When she called out for me once more. I came up to her to see her differently. Her rose on her left arm turn black and she was covered in blood. Her eyes were red, it had the shape of a rose. "There you are. We can go back to the future, but first, I have to get Kakashi off my tail, don't you agree, Itachi." She smiled so evilly. She summoned her clone to look like her brother. "Itachi we met again here. Please wait." They looked at each other. "Rose petals." Both disappeared.

I went to her brother. Sasaki was out cold, lying on the ground. I pick him up. I notice that his arm was missing. I took him where is Kisame was at.

…

Next day, I told Kisame to stay here and wait for us. When Una finally showed up, she talked to her brother about the book and paper. She handed me the letter.

"So, that explain the letter and everything."

She smiles. "Yes, it does."

...

When I woke up I couldn't remember anything.

"Itachi, are you okay?" I got up to see Kisame.


	16. Time Change

(Sasuke)

I woke up and placed my hand on my head as I stand up. My head hurts, I notice a red rose was put on top of me. I picked up and looked at it, why is it here? I looked to my side to notice it was Naruto sleeping next to me. "Naruto, wake up." I remember someone was with us, but I can't remember who. I left something in my pocket and around my neck. "Naruto."

He got up and looks at me. "Sasuke, my head hurts, what happened?"

I didn't have the answer. "I don't know." We headed to the house.

"Sasuke-kun." It was Sakura. The back of my mind was like, 'why she is doing here?' I walked up to her and I looked at her hair color. I remember something someone rose or flower, but why? I left it alone for later. We headed in and eat the food that Mr. Moon made. Kakashi stayed all night outside. Naruto and I had to share a room while Sakura shares with Ai. I waited until Naruto to fall asleep. I got a paper in my pocket and the heart locket. I open the letter.

'Hello, Sasuke. I know you don't remember me, but my name is Una. I was with you throughout everything. I can't be there with you anymore. If I didn't leave, I would be killed. I could not let them win their game. I will travel with your brother, Itachi. Please forgive me, I have no other choice. I must go with him in order to live. I don't like it anymore than you do. I will train my hardest and get strong. You still have the heart locket open it up. Take care, my friend.

~Love someone that was there.'

I don't remember her, but her name is unique. I open the locket. 'To my dear boyfriend. I will always love you.' "Wait, she was my girlfriend and she's with Itachi?" I couldn't believe it and who wants to kill her? "How she made me forget about her." I was puzzled, I couldn't remember yet I can't remember how Sakura entered my group. It's like a big ugly blur. I should talk to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto." He was knocked out, I got my pillow throw it at him. "Wake up."

He wakes up to look at me. "Whhaat, you wan.."

I was pissed and cut him off. "I need your help, dope."

He gets up and looks at me. "Wait, Sasuke wants my help? Hehe."

I looked away. "Do you know my girlfriend?" When I asked him that question, I blushed and looked away. Naruto didn't answer my question and looked at me funny.

"You have a girlfriend?" I guess he doesn't remember her either. "Sasuke had a girlfriend." He burst out laughing.

I took out the heart locket and showed him. "Naruto."

"Haha, wait, what's that?" He took it and read what was inside. "Awe, look at Sasuke has grown up."

"Shut up, dope." I was pissed and I was still blushing.

"Isn't from Sakura?"

"No." I said.

"Awe, come on Sasuke. Who else is going to give you is."

"You have to keep it a secret from everyone." I gave him the letter and he gives me the locket. He read it. "Wait, Una? Una is with your brother. Who is going to kill her? Why she made us forget about her?"

I looked down. "Can you keep it from Kakashi and Sakura. I don't want them knowing about her."

He shook his head. "Sure, I think, if we tell them we put her in more danger."

"Naruto, I can't remember how Sakura joins the group. Can you?"

He gave me the letter back and looks down, placing his hand on his chin. "Come to think about it, no. When I read that name it feels like you use to say it to a girl when you think I wasn't nearby. Maybe, I could be wrong."

"Ah. Naruto if she's with my brother, I have to get her back."

Naruto looks at me. "Sasuke, fine, we will take her back. Promise, but first, we need to get more information on your girlfriend."

"Hey, Naruto. When we see her, don't hate her?" I don't know why, but I have this feeling we shouldn't hate her."

"Why?" He questioned me.

"She left because they are going to kill her. I don't want you to hate her."

He looks down. "You're right." I put the locket around my neck and put the letter in my pocket. "Hey, Sasuke. If you had a girlfriend so that means you love her?"

I close my eyes to not wanting to answer. Maybe I did love her?

...

Next morning. Naruto was waking me up. "Sasuke wake up."

"I hear you, dope."

"Teme."

"Dope."

"Teme."

I hissed at him. "Whatever." I got up and went to use the bathroom. I head out I noticed Sakura walking towards me.

"Um, Sasuke I was wondering if we.." She was tapping her both fingers together. "Could have breakfast together."

I didn't want to do anything with her. I could be cheating on Una. "No."

She looks disappointed. "How about lunch."

"No. If you ask about dinner, it's a no."

Sakura was upset. "Oh, okay." She walks away. I headed downstairs and everyone was in the kitchen.

"Oi, Sasuke. Get some food before I finish it all." Naruto was stuffing his mouth. I took a seat and eat the food that Mr. Moon made us.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Come with me do to some training." Kakashi finished his food and heading out. We headed out to master how to walk on trees. Sakura did better than us too. Sakura and Kakashi left; it was Naruto and me. After some time walking up the tree. Someone called out to me and it wasn't Sakura nor Kakashi.

"Sasuke." Naruto and I turn around to see a man in a black cloak. 'Who is this guy? Why he came here and how he knows my name?' "Itachi told me about you." He says.

I reacted with words without thinking. "Where is he!"

"Sasuke, it's not about Itachi. It's about your girlfriend." I was taken back, my girlfriend? "I know you were wondering about her, I have a feeling that she placed a letter in your pocket. I don't have a lot of time left."

Naruto cuts him off. "Wait, where is she?"

"She is safe. I'm here to tell you something important. Sasuke, Orochimaru is coming after you."

"Orochimaru? Who is he?" Naruto gives him questions that he will never answer.

"Una gave you a curse seal, it will stop Orochimaru from getting the mark."

I wanted to know more one thing. "Who is trying to kill her?"

He smirked. "Everyone, of course, not you and Naruto. She isn't allowed back to your village anymore. Don't trust anyone around you." He leaves us speechless. "Now, that I told you. Here Sasuke, a letter. Don't let loose that. You all will meet Una again. Farewell." He disappeared.

Naruto went running after him. "Wait!"

"A letter?" I open it up. It says. 'Dear Sasuke, I won't see you soon. P.s. You won't beat Itachi.'

Naruto comes towards me, "Sasuke if everyone wanting to kill her so that means Kakashi too?"

I couldn't be for sure. "We kept a close eye on Kakashi."

Naruto agrees. "We should trust no one? What you think Sasuke?"

"I don't know. I think we shouldn't."

He nodded his head. "Sasuke, we will bring her back. I promise."

I became shy of his words. "Thanks."

"Let me see the letter."

"No. It doesn't consider you. Let's head back." We decide to head back, before going back; we stop to look at Ai picking up roses. "Saasuke, Naruto. Come over here." We went over to her. "Sasuke, Naruto. I remember something isn't there another girl with you guys?"

Naruto and I looked at each other. Naruto asks her. "Who might that be?"

"Oh, I don't know, I looked at this rose bush and when I remember a girl with her hair up with a fake rose."

"Can you tell us more?" Naruto asked her.

"Umm, no I can't, it feels like we're missing someone important. Sorry to waste your time."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Thank you, Ai." Naruto walks away from her. We headed back, leaving her alone.

…

Next day, we were heading back to Konoha village. We jumped on trees to get there faster. We made it there, Sakura asked me on a date. I told her to go with Naruto, he would like that idea.

I headed back home to my apartment. I was about to open my door when I felt as if I wanted to go next door. I went to next door and I knocked. No one answers the door. I went back to my apartment took a shower and changed into my normal clothes. I washed my dirty clothes by hand, and hang it up on my balcony.

I didn't know better it felt like the forest was calling out to me. I hung up the last pair, I jumped down and walked all the way to the forest. I walked until I saw a swing hanging on a tree.

My head started to hurt.

…

(Past)

"Sasuke, you are getting better at pushing me, why you don't try for once."

"Okay." I sat on the swing as she pushes me.

"You're having fun, .…" I tried to say her name, but couldn't remember her name.

(End)

...

"That was her, but I couldn't see her face, nor, I could hear her name." I wonder if she's from Uchiha clan. I went over the swing and sat on it. "We use to come here and play on this swing." I smiled and cried because she was taking away from me. "I will take you back."

…

Months later, chunin exam already began and we meet Kabuto. During my two month break, Kakashi already taught me Chidori. We heard about the third Hokage death after the chunin was over.

...

I got home alone when someone was standing in front of my door. The closer I get, the more I see his arms covered with a bandage. "Aw, we finally meet Sasuke. Come with me."

I didn't want to go with him just because he says so. "No, who are you?"

"I am Orochimaru." He is Orochimaru that the man spoke of. He walked away from my door to head over to me. "I will give you powers to kill your brother." I wasn't buying this. I jump back to escape him. "You can't hide from me." I head over to the forest the back of the house. I stop running, turn around to face him. "So, do you want to join?" I wasn't giving him any answer. "Very well, I must force you."

We end up fighting each other. "Fireball jutsu." His face was burnt, but he had another face underneath that one.

"Hahahaha, you can't escape me." He opens his mouth and a snake comes out. I couldn't move. The snake bit me on my neck. "You see Sasuke, now you will join me." I put my hand over my neck, it burns. It knocks me out.

...

I woke up, I was on the ground looking up to the trees. I realized what happened to me. I got up and went to my apartment. I went to the bathroom, look at myself in a mirror. I had nothing on both shoulders, but my forehead started to cause me pain. It showed a red rose.

...

I left the village in the night time, I left the heart locket in my house. "I will come for you, Una." Sakura and Naruto didn't stop me. I had to leave the village in order, to kill my brother and save Una. I was near to the waterfall when I heard Naruto behind me. "There you are, Sasuke."

I turn around to look at him. "Go back to the village."

"No, Orochimaru wants you to join. I followed you all the way here. I can't allow you to go with them. Even if I must fight you, to come back!" He came to me and we start to fight.

...

After the fight was over. He was knocked out. I was tired and I had to keep walking to Orochimaru place. I made it there, I knew I would meet up with Una and Itachi eventually. When I saw her for the first time all my memories return to me. I was happy to be with her. I knew, I couldn't help her now, but first she need go to the past.


	17. Protect

(Una)

I woke up to find myself next to Itachi. I got up to walk over to him. "Itachi, wake up. Itachi." He won't wake up so I healed him. He was okay, he only was knocked out by the time travel. I sense Sasuke nearby so that means time didn't change when we left. "Itachi, at least, we understand each other pain," I smiled at him. "Rose petals." I took him far from this location. "I'll be there soon."

I got to face Sasuke that was coming. When he came, he looked at me dead in my eyes. "Una, where's Itachi."

I must lie to save him for now. "I don't know."

"I remember everything, you can't lie to me!" He yelled at me.

"Sasuke, you aren't strong enough to kill him."

"It's none of your business whether I'm strong!" He yelled.

"Sasuke, Una." It was Orochimaru. He came down from the tree. "I see Lucky showed you time travel." I wasn't too pleased he mentions her. "Why do you care?" I asked.

"Aw, Una you still have much to learn about yourself, the village and don't forget about Lucky your grandmother." He smiled evilly. I hated him so much for all the things that happened to me. "Sasuke, why you don't kill her to show yourself worthy."

"My pleasure." I looked at Sasuke, why he? He came at me. I jump back up to a tree. "Una, don't go." I took off, when we were far from Orochimaru, I stop and turn around to see Sasuke. "Sasuke, please stop."

He stops to one tree down. "Una, I'm not going to kill you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Come next to me." He hops over to me. I hugged him. "Sasuke, I'm sorry."

He hugs me back. "Una, I miss you. I should be the one saying sorry." I let go to look at his face.

"I left so I wouldn't be killed. We can't be together now."

He pulls me into another hug. "I want to protect you, not hurt you."

I whisper into his ear. "You need proof you killed me. This is what, I'm going to do." From the hug, I pulled out kunai knife from his book bag. I let go of the hug.

"Wait, you can't kill yourself."

"Let me get your right hand." I got his hand out and I cut my wrist for my blood to be poured onto his hand. I felt pain, but I knew, I couldn't complain. I heal my wrist got some blood from his hand and put it on his face and clothes. "There you looked like you killed me. Now burn this tree log." I got out of the way and he burns the log. "Sasuke, promise me you will burn Orochimaru's body. I will come back for you. I love you. Rose petals."

"Wait, Una."

I headed back to Itachi. "Itachi." I shook him. He wakes up and looks at me. "Una?" I smiled. "Yes, we are back."

He gets up and walks away from me. "Itachi, I know I could be a used to you, let me stay by your side. I have nowhere to go. I will train my hardest."

He turns around to look at me. "Come." I smiled, got up and we headed out. Hours later we went to Kisame. "Aw, Itachi what took you so long." He was looking at me. "Itachi, why you bring Una?"

"So, you remember me?" I cross my arms.

"Yeah, I will never forget a face." He taps his sword.

"I want to join you guys but not the Akatsuki," I asked them.

"So, you want to join us not the Akatsuki. Itachi what do you say?"

"We keep her a secret, we don't want a time collapse to happen." Itachi closes his eyes.

"Time collapse so you're saying if we tell the others. They might use her and maybe kill her off. Am I, right?"

"Yes." Itachi said.

"Itachi, Kisame. I'm sorry it has to come down like this. I will try my best to get stronger and help you guys out." They looked at me.

"Itachi, would you like to train her or I will?" Kisame was eager to train me.

"I will. She has eyes similar to mine."

I looked down. My eyes didn't change back to my normal black. It's still red. "Um, are you saying that she's part of your clan Itachi?"

"You see Kisame, I'm not from Uchiha clan. I am from Curse Rose clan. I have nothing to do with Uchiha."

"Um." He said. We took a break until we headed out by nightfall to whatever we were going.

"Una, we will train tomorrow," Itachi spoke to me while jumping trees. We went to a village name End. We headed to the hot springs, got two rooms and I help pay. "Young man, this your sister?" A young woman behind the counter asked Itachi.

"No, my sister-in-law." I was looking at Itachi, why he just calls me his sister-in-law?

"Oh, okay. Let me know if you want anything." She smiled and bow at us. We headed to our rooms. Itachi shared with Kisame while I had a small room for myself. I put down my gear and went to take a bath. There was no one in the spa bath beside me. I placed the towel near the edge of the water. I enter the water. "I miss Sasuke and Naruto." I looked down into the water. "I hope they are going okay." On the other side of the bath was the boys. I heard Kisame and Itachi talking. It was the quiet beside the running of the water.

"This feels great." Itachi didn't say anything. "Itachi, are you really going to train her?" He probably did nod or didn't say anything.

"Una has red eyes and a flower shape in them. When the head leaders were talking about her. The clan, she is from is much alike the Uchiha clan. They're something more to that story." Itachi said.

"Uh, you are trying to find the origins cause of this story and see what her eyes can do?" Kisame said. Itachi didn't say anything. After that, I got up to grab my towel and put it around me. I sigh as I went in. I put on my clothes as I think about my past. I went to my bedroom. I sat on top of my bed to realize I could be a part of the Uchiha clan. I slept without eating.

...

Next day, I woke up and got ready for training. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." It was the same lady from last night. "Good morning, I was wondering if you want new clothes?"

"Good morning, and yes."

She hands me new clothes to wear. "I thought you need new ones since you been traveling with your brother-in-law."

"Thank you." I bowed.

"May I ask what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Una."

"Well, Una I hope you like them. Also, I bring your food right up." When she mentions food, my stomach started to growl.

"No, thank you. I don't have extra money to buy food."

She smiles brightly. "I know, I'll buy it for you."

I shy away. "Ah, thank you."

"I'll be back." She left the room and I changed into the clothes she gave me. It was lovely, it had flowers on the shirt saying 'I love you' and long pants that fit me right. "I love this outfit."

The woman came back with my food, she was holding a tray. "Here you go, bacon, egg, and oatmeal." I grab the tray and gave her my thanks as she walks out the door. I began to eat the food, I was famished. I finished the food and headed out to find Itachi already leaving his room. "Itachi."

He doesn't look at me, "come." He said. I followed him. I didn't ask questions where we are going. I want to see it for myself. We walked all the way until we saw a waterfall.

"Una, use your eyes, to begin." I was lost, my eyes? What he's trying to say? "My eyes?" He closed his eyes and used sharingan. "Oh, you mean that?"

I closed my eyes to tap into my chakra to turn my eyes. I open my eyes. "Did I, do it?"

"It might take some time." He said. I sat down, closed my eyes and did the same thing. "Did it change?"

He looks down and looked at my eyes. "Um. I'll get Kisame."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Kisame." He calls out.

He comes out of nowhere. "Yes?"

"Fight her?"

"Why you don't fight her yourself?" Kisame said as he crosses his arms.

"I don't want to waste my time." He walks away.

"Fine." Kisame said.

"Ahh, I don't know about this you guys." I wasn't sure.

Kisame was annoyed. "You want to back down. Pathetic."

He pissed me off. "Fine, let's go." Itachi moves out the way and he left us be.

"Una, I won't go easy on you."

I smirk. "I will win." We smirked at each other.

"Let's go." I closed my eyes to know what his first move.

"You shouldn't close your eyes when there's a battle." He was about to use his sword to take away my chakra. I jumped back. I opened my eyes to see him gone. He was above me. "Rose clone." I switch in the last minute like my brother used that day. I was on top of the tree looking at him.

"Now die."

He slices my clone and it turns to petals. I jumped back down to walk up to him. Kisame went running after me. "Curse jutsu sword." I took out my sword and I stop his attack.

"So, you have a sword too."

I smiled at him. He jumps back and waited for me. My arm started to hurt it was strong. I went down my knees and hold my arm. "Not now." I got up and went after him with my sword. We blocked each other swords. My arm started to hurt again, I jump back and hold my arm. He was coming with his sword.

I couldn't jump back the pain was too much more me. He jumps to slice me when Itachi stops Kisame. "Stop." I got up and looked at them. "I'm sorry."

"No need, those are the eyes, I wanted to see." I looked at him.

"Really, I got them?" My arm started to hurt less and less.

"Do you understand, how to use them?" Kisame said.

I looked down to my arm. "No."

"Come. Kisame, you are done for today." He smirks at the both of us and left.

...

"What do you see, Una?" I looked up to Itachi.

"I see chakra flow but I still see you. Plus, when I was fighting my brother, he made some jutsu, I have never seen before. I took his arm and my rose turned black, I have awakened something up that allowed me to copy that jutsu."

"Um. I want you to use your eye's alone. Patrice first how to active the sharingan."

"I will."

...

As time went by I learn how to active them and use it against Itachi, but I'm not very good at using them.

...

Two months later, we headed out to a different location. I stop walking and I noticed that Orochimaru was moving in on us. Itachi stops to look at me. "What's the matter?"

"We have to get out of here. Orochimaru is coming this way." I activated my sharingan to look around. I sat down and closed my eyes. I could see he was near. I got up and walked over to Itachi and Kisame hold their arms. "Rose petals."

We all disappeared at the sight of Orochimaru.

...

(Orochimaru)

Kabuto spotted them in End village. So Itachi was the one helping her. "I'll make my move without Sasuke knowing." Of course, when I got there they all disappeared right in front of me. "Damn it."


	18. Time Jump

I did go back to my village and did not find anybody or my grandma's body. I guess she burn with the village. I did place a wooden cross and prayed for them. I sat in front of the cross and cried. Itachi and Kisame did leave me alone. "Grandma, Thank you."

...

(Age fifteen)

I am training with Itachi, using bone crush without touching him. I could see the flow of chakra, also, with the help of my eyes, I could control and crush their bones. I killed the most Itachi illusion. It's funny how he keeps it up while knowing I'm going to defeat it. How I care about Itachi and Kisame. Kisame and I fought once and never again, he will fight me.

...

(Couple of months ago)

"Kisame this is our second fighting, are you ready?"

I did the thumbs up. "I'm more than ready." I got out my sword and he did too. Thanks to Itachi, he made me not to close my eyes in the beginning of a battle. I jump back when he was on top ready to cut me.

"Rose petals." I went behind him and used my sword to only block his sword. I see he is going easy on me, but the problem his sword takes away my chakra. I must do something about that. I jump back and felt pain on my left arm. I'm used to the pain by now. I jump back and waited for his next move. I put away my sword, I wanted to try something new that Itachi was no match with. It's more powerful than an illusion. I used illusion and he started to fight on his own and I had time for myself. I stop the illusion. "Curse break." It made the sword turn black.

Kisame stops while looking down on his sword. "What you did to my sword?!"

"Less you know, the better I'll win." I took out my sword and went after him. He blocked it with his sword. The sword wasn't taking my chakra. Kisame hissed at me "What did you do?"

"I blocked all chakras and even the one that collects."

He pulled away. "I'll make you pay for this."

I just use illusion on him. It's funny to watch his fight alone. "Rose petals." I took away his sword and grab it. "Wow, this is heavy." I threw the sword from a distance from us. I know he could call it anytime he wants. I went after him and I knew I couldn't use bone crush on him. "Clone rose." I used the clone to go behind him and I was in front of him. He pushed my clone away and called out for his sword. He blocked my attack that made the sword crack. I jump back. I put my hand on the back of my neck. "Ops. Sorry, Kisame."

He was pissed he went after me. I just used an illusion, but I made him win this fight, I felt bad. "Now, my sword back to normal." He gave me his sword.

"Sure, let me place it down." I heal it and it worked. It went back to normal and what sucks about this part it took my chakra away. I fall back. "There, your sword is ready." Itachi looks over to me and he closed his eyes. I knew what he meant. I jump up and down. "I did great." They both walk away as I followed them. Half of my chakra was gone and unable to go on throughout the day. I fell asleep in the same spot. I had a dream.

...

(Dream)

"Go get the jewel." It showed me a location and Fate arm coming out. "I will come after you."

...

I woke up, placed my hand over my face. I wonder why I had that dream. I couldn't see the person, but I could only see the location. I had to tell Itachi. I headed over to them. "Itachi, Kisame." They both looked at me and didn't respond. "I had a dream about a location and Fate is going to show up. I can't allow it to escape."

Itachi said. "Where is this location?"

I looked down. "Near my old village. Are you guys coming?"

Kisame looked pleased with what I'm saying. "Sure, picking a fight with Fate will be fun."

"Alright, let's go." I wasn't too thrilled to go back to my village. We headed out and got there by night time. "Itachi, Kisame we're getting close." I stop and felt like is it was calling me.

"Una, what's wrong?" I looked up to see Kisame.

"Ah, it's calling me." I started to move in the direction it was calling me. When we got there, I left it underneath the ground. It started to impulse. "Itachi, Kisame it's under there."

We jump down, I got out a kunai knife and I started to dig whatever it is. I hit something, I dig out the rest and I took it out. It was a jewel looking ball. It was shiny. "I found it." I picked it up and turn around to show it to Kisame and Itachi. "I think Fate wants to take it, but I don't under...…" I left a hand grabbing my waist. It pulled me back. "ITACHI, KISAME!" Fate has taken me.

...

I woke up and felt I had chains around my neck, wrists, and ankles. I couldn't move, couldn't see it was pitch black. "Ah, I see you are finally awake. Now answer me, how you got the jewel?" It was a man voice sounds like someone I know.

"I think she can't hear you, Lord." It was a woman's voice, I know that voice too. I looked up and couldn't see them. "She could be your first experiment that survives." They lit the candles on the walls, allowing me to see them. I widen my eyes. "No. It can't be." It was them.

"I think she knows us. Lord."

"Um, she came out of nowhere and she has what I'm looking for." He smiled evilly so did the women. "Should I get started on the arm?" The woman said.

"NO, STAY AWAY! LET ME GO!" I beg for my life. I started to cry and shake the chains. I can't believe it, Lucky was working with Orochimaru.

"Honey, there no escape. Now, be a good girl and let me work on you." Lucky said. I looked down, I let my tears go on the ground. "Now, this won't hurt." She injected something in my left arm. It hurts like hell. It made me scream in agony. It made my rose glow and it grew into a rose bush. It was over, it knocks me out.

...

When I woke up, I had a bandage wrapped around my eyes. "Hello." I left like I was on top of a bed that was hard. I didn't have a chain on my neck, only on my wrist and ankles. I got up and heard a scream. I drop onto the floor. "I must get out of here."

"Una?" It sounded like my brother.

"Sasaki, where are you?" I put my hands out.

"What they did to you?" He cuts the chains off, but still had the remaining chain on my wrist and ankles. Sasaki got my arm and place it over his neck. "Sasaki, I can't see." I felt like I was crying but I wasn't. "It's that blood on my cheeks?"

"Yes."

"Wait, you see my eyes around?" He grabs a can or something. "Good, place it in my pocket." He did what I told him.

We went up some steps. "Sasaki. There you are. I can't let you escape or your sister." I started to take off my bandage to see her once more. Lucky and Orochimaru stands next each other. "Sasaki, you're looking at your first headed leader of your clan. Well, you see..."

Orochimaru hissed at her. "Lucky that enough. Una, Sasaki. I grab Uchiha's from their clan to do an experiment to create my first living human. You are forever cursed. Una, Sasaki."

We both were taken back. "What the hell you did to me?!" I said in anger.

"I replace your old eyes with one dead Uchiha's eyes. Now look how lovely they become."

"Damn you!"

"I will have those eyes, Una. You see, you're powerful out of all my subjects. I already created a perfect subject. Now, I can take your body."

Sasaki holds me tightly. "Una make a run for it."

"No, I wouldn't leave you."

We took off into the forest. Lucky came after us. Orochimaru waited for Lucky to finish off Sasaki. "Sasaki, she behind us."

He stops and puts me down. I notice he didn't have the other arm. He smiles.

"I always cared about you, little sister. I will not let Lucky, have you. I'm sorry, I was threatened by Lucky when I was a child."

He placed his hand on top of my head. "No, wait. How come she threaten you?"

He cried. "She would have killed mom, dad and you."

I looked down. "Lucky betrayed us."

"She always betrayed us."

She happens to be in front of us. "So, your turn to die Sasaki."

They started to fight. I placed my both legs together and placed my head down. I couldn't help my brother; my eyes wouldn't allow me to see every well and I couldn't move as much. I picked up my head and look at my brother halfway dying, I got up, fell onto the ground and tried to get near him. "SASAKI!" I crawled all the way to him. He was bleeding bad. "Sasaki, let me heal you."

"No, need." He coughs out blood. I didn't care what he said. I put my hands on top of his chest and started to heal him, but it pushed my hands back. I tried it again, it did the same. "What you did Lucky?!"

"I put that jewel you had in his system, you can't save him."

"No, there's a way. Sasaki, stay with me."

He looks at me with a smile. "Una, I love you, sister. I did everything to stop Lucky. I had a great fight with her, but I… I won and took her memories so she can take care of you..." He coughs more blood.

"Noo, it's fine you can stop talking now." He puts his hand up and touches my forehead giving me memories when he took me on the day of the murder. He fought against Lucky and erase her memories.

"Sasaki." I sob and cried.

"Una, take my cloak. I made a promise to save you, even it took my life. I'm sorry, I yelled at you. I was angry that they made, you kill." I picked him and take off the cloak and hugged him. "Sasaki, I'm sorry. I love you too brother." I placed him back down. "Una, be happy with Sasuke." He smiled and his head tilts to the right.

"Sasaki, no don't do this to me. Wake up. SASAKI!" I cried so much for my brother, "Sasaki!"

Orochimaru walks over to us. "Now that family fun is over, let began." I hold his cloak tightly.

"Sasaki, I promise you. I will kill Orochimaru." I got up holding Sasaki cloak and that's when Fate's hand takes me and pulls me back to my present. Fate drops me in front of Itachi and Kisame. I was already out of my reach to go back. I couldn't show my new eyes to them, but I could help myself to cry. "Itachi, Kisame." They run over to me and saw how bad I looked.

"What happened to you?" It was Kisame asking.

"They took my eyes," I said to them in a horrible pitch voice. Itachi picks me up. He stops and out of nowhere she has come.

"Una. I don't think you can go."

"You betrayed us, you killed my brother. I HATE YOU! Itachi put me down, this is my fight!" He puts me down. I was standing right in front of her.

"He would love those eyes you have."

I took out the can that Sasaki got me. "You mean these eyes."

"No, how dare you remove them. You were the only one that survived to have those eyes." I drop my eyes and smash them with my foot. She went after me. I jump back and got my sword. Even if I can't see, I could still sense her chakra. "So, you are an Uchiha. Lucky."

"Shut up and die." She went running after me when I did bone crush on her left arm.

"Feel my pain!"

Lucky went down and screamed. "Una, fate is taking her back." Itachi let me know.

I went walking all the way to her. I guess she was holding onto something. "Go back to hell." I put my foot on top of her hand and she lets go.

I went to my knees and hold tightly my brother cloak. "She is already dead, to begin with, I only need Orochimaru to end this." It was Itachi that was standing next to me. "Itachi, I need to get my brother remains."

I got up and almost fell, but Itachi got me. "Not today, you need treatment." I fainted in his arms.

...

When I open my eyes to have them wrap around in bandage. "Kisame, Itachi. Are you there?" They weren't there. I got up and drop to the floor, at least, they remove my chains. I couldn't stand up, but I couldn't. My tears fell down as I thought about my brother. "Sasaki." I knew, I should get his remains, my tears wouldn't stop falling. Someone opens the door.

"Una?" It was Itachi.

I took my bandage off. I told him. "I am part of your clan, Itachi." I explain everything to Itachi what happened to me and Sasaki. "Itachi, help me." I couldn't stop crying, but I looked up to Itachi. "Help me, get strong with my new eyes."

"Never seen a rose with sharingan before."

I looked away. "That's why you were ordered to kill everyone in the Uchiha clan to stop Orochimaru experiment. I only travel with guys to stay alive and get stronger to get Sasuke back. Everything was taking away from me. I just an object."

"That's why they wanted you died." Itachi said.

I got up and looked at Itachi. "Itachi, I need to get my brother." I pass Itachi and went outside. Kisame stops me. "Oh, so you are a part of Uchiha clan."

"No, I am just an experiment by Orochimaru." I need to tell him the truth.

"Uh, so Orochimaru was behind the story."

I pass them to go to get my brother. "You guys coming or not, I think you might find something worth looking for." They followed me until I saw the same cave. "Here we are."

We went in. I saw a skeleton on top of an experiment bed. I walked up to him. This body had one arm, inside of his rib cage was a rose bush that grew. "So that's what killed my brother."

Itachi looked at the body. "So, your brother was here all this time while the past him, time travel."

I couldn't help it, I started to cry. "Yes. He did this to protect me. Lucky betrayed us to get what she wanted." I made a fist. "Itachi, Kisame help me bury him." They got his body, I help dig a hole in front of my house that was burnt. We placed his bones in it and dig it back up. "Sasaki, I promise you that I will have justice to our homeland." I summoned a rose to put on top of his grave. The ground shook and fate hand came out and went into the grave of my brother. He took out the same jewel that enters his body.

...

When I woke up, I was coughing out blood. "Itachi, I don't have long to live."

...

(Two year later.)

I had to wear bandage wrap around my whole left arm and hide my true eyes of their color with transformation. I don't know why, but the jewel that enters my body didn't take my life that day. I still have it, but it's growing slowly. I could feel it.

I'm seventeen years old and I look grown enough to handle myself at least that what Itachi says. Itachi and Kisame had to leave me alone for a bit in a village called Lily for their meeting with Akatsuki. I found a job for a week in a little restaurant named 'M's are Good.' I have been working there for three days, now. I wanted to change my outfit and hair, I was walking around on my break when I notice girls cutting their hair for free. I walked up to one of them.

"Hello, you cut hair for free?

She looks at me. "Yes, we are. Take a seat."

I sat down on a chair and took out my long hair that reached to the floor. "I want it in layers, around midway of my back."

"Sure, this might take longer." Two hours later she was done. She took out a mirror. "Here you go."

I took the mirror and looked at myself all different. "I love it. Thank you. Here's your tip." She was glad. I walked away. "Bye." I headed out to buy some new clothes. This one was for work. I saw some shirts and there were open from the back. "No good." A woman comes up to me. "Are you looking for something young miss."

I looked to her. "Yes, I was looking for a shirt that isn't open in the back."

"Come with me." We went to almost near the entrances. "Here you go."

"Oh, thank you." I bowed. I looked through them. One of them was light blue flower shirt and bought new sandals. I looked for short pants and long ones. I notice on the wall behind where I was looking at, they were selling masks. I walked up to them and picked up a panda face up, I have an idea, I'll start using this to protect my identity, soon or later I will meet up with Naruto.

I bought everything and I went to my hotel where I was staying at. I drop everything off and I headed to work. The owner of the place didn't recognize me, she looked up and went to clean the table. "Yes, may I take your order."

I smiled at her. "Yes, Yo-yo, I will like an order."

She stops and looks up to me. "Una?" I couldn't help it. I laughed at her. "I can't believe you cut your hair. It looks nice."

"Thanks. I'll start working now." I gave her a smile.

"Una, customers are coming in." I turn around to look at people that happen to walk in.

"Sure, I'll take their order." One of the guys was looking at me funny. "I'll be back." I went to the kitchen and when no one was looking. I turned myself into a little boy age ten. I came out and went to the people I was helping. "I'll be taking your order the other one ran out for a bit."

"Hey, where is the girl that was taking orders." The same guy was calling for me.

"She's out." I said to him.

"She is playing hard to get." He left me alone for the day.

"I hope, Itachi comes soon." I sigh.

"Little boy come with me." It was Yoyo behind me. I turned around to face her.

"Yess." As a little boy, would say when getting in trouble. She grabs me by my arm and took me into the kitchen.

"Una, you know I don't like it when you change into other people."

"Yoyo, there was an old guy looking at me funny."

"Um, okay. I'll let you pass this time. Now go." I headed out and got each order. When it was closing time, I headed back to the hotel. I got ready for bed and slept. I woke up and got ready for work. One of the bags was on top of the chair fell over. My brother's cloak came out the bag. I picked it up and hold it tightly in my arms, tears began to run down my cheek. "Brother, how can she do this to you."


	19. Romance

"Good morning, Yoyo."

"Well, Una you are in a happy mood." She was behind the counter cleaning up.

"Yes, I am," I smiled. I don't know why I am in a happy mood, maybe because I dreamed about Sasuke last night. I smiled at the thought of me and him getting married. I smiled while cleaning up the table. I want to see him for so long. I miss him. I went over to the kitchen.

"Yoyo, when do you open for the public?"

She looks up to me. "What time is it?"

I looked up at the clock behind her. "It's 10 am." I look back down to her. "Switch the closed sign to open, Una." I nodded, went over to the door, and switch it to open.

...

Hours later like around 3 pm. I was tired from work. I wanted to go back to the hotel to sleep, but I can't. I get out around 5 pm. I hear the same orders with different people. I went to the kitchen when I heard all the girls giggling about a man that happen to come in. Bella that works with me happens to come up to me.

"Una, there's a hot looking sexy man over at table four. He looks around your age."

I stop and peeked through the window through the kitchen to see table four. There was a lot of girls near that table. I saw him. "Sasuke." I looked again. He happens to look my way. I ducked and went over to Yoyo. "Yoyo, there's someone I know, can I change," as I pull her arm. She turns to look at me.

"Sure, leave me alone. I have to count everything today before it's due."

I went to the closet and turn myself into a waitress, but I don't look anything like myself. I open the closet and headed to the table that all the girls were hung up on. "Excuse me, let me pass through." I made it to the table at last. I bumped against the table made me look at them. "Oh, hello. I am Snow. I'll be your waitress. Are you ready?"

Sasuke looks at me and I smiled at him. Kabuto pushes his glasses. "Yes, Snow. I want a fish and rice." It was Kabuto orders.

I got out my small notepad and write it down. "How about you, sir?"

He looks up to me and said. "I just want rice."

I need to get his attention by letting him know about I'm Una. "May I ask your name."

"Ah, Sasuke."

"Sasuke, would you like that with a heart locket?" He doesn't look at me. "Oh, okay. I'll be back with your orders." I left and the girls went over to them again. "Hey, hot stuff. Where the other women name Una?!"

'Shit, I forgot about this jerk.' I think he says it loud enough so Sasuke and Kabuto notice.

"Sir, she left and she made me in charge for today."

He grabs my arm. "How about you get my order, little lady." I was not liking this at all.

"Sir, I don't..." Someone grab his arm, he moves his head to see the man, I look at him too. It was Sasuke. The man lets go of my arm.

Sasuke looks at me. "I want to speak to you." I blushed and my heart started to beat hard when he spoke to me. I looked down. "Yes?"

He takes my hand and went to the back, pass the kitchen. It was a room that has full of flour and other stuff that normally the kitchen's worker's needs. I pulled him to the corner. I hugged him and he hugs me.

"Kabuto and Orochimaru are looking for you," as he whispers into my ear. I let go and looked at his face.

"You change so much." I teared up.

"Una, I need to find my brother."

"He isn't here. I'll take you to him when the time is right. " I saw the future, Kabuto is coming to check on us. I whisper into his ear. "There's a waterfall not too far from here. Meet me there. Tomorrow night when I'm off."

I backed away and flip my hair and mess up my hair. I pulled him inches apart from my face and lips as I put mt right leg up. I puffed like we gave each other a deep passionate kiss. We looked into each other eyes. Kabuto happens to walk in on us. I lick my lips and bit them.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." He walks away. Sasuke pulls away and smirks.

He walked away. I yelled before he left. "SASUKE, YOU A VERY GOOD KISSER!" I want to mess with him. I smirked, going into the kitchen, and got their orders.

...

Sasuke and Kabuto left. I'll bet Kabuto and Orochimaru are coming here eventually. I need to get out of here. It's been a week, I think Itachi and Kisame will be back soon. I help close the bar and went to the hotel. I ask the lady that was behind the desk. "Hello, I want to ask something. By any chance did anyone come and ask for Una?"

She looks at me and said. "No. Why?"

"I got a request from her saying if anyone asks about her. Don't give away the information about her staying here. Let that person know, you don't have the person on your list. Okay."

"Yes, I understand. May I ask your name."

"It's Snow."

"Oh, okay. Snow. I'll make sure about it." She smiles.

I smiled too. "Thank you. I'll be in Una's room, okay, and one more thing she's leaving tomorrow."

She nodded and she let me go through. I went to the bathroom and took a bath instead of a shower. I turn back to my old self. I wanted to be alone and my body aches from standing for a long period time. I coughed out blood. A great pain passes my chest. I hold tightly to my chest. When it passes, I looked down to my hand.

"I don't have much to live." I thought about the time with Sasuke during childhood up to now. I smiled. After that, I got a hot meal and went to bed.

...

Next morning, I got ready for work. I turn myself into the waiter girl I was yesterday and walked to my job. I wasn't as happy as yesterday. I knew, I must leave Yoyo soon and probably never see her again. I went in the restaurant into the kitchen.

"Una?" I looked up to see old Yoyo.

"Shh. Don't say that name."

"Why?"

"I got a problem." I looked down.

She takes my hand. "What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you here." Yo-yo still holding my hand takes me into her office, she has in the kitchen and closes the door. "Now, tell me."

"Wait a minute." I open the door, knowing people are going to listen. "IF ONE OF YOU LISTEN, YOUR DEAD MEAT!" I slam the door.

Yoyo took a seat. "What's your problem, Una?"

"Well, you see, you know the hot guy that came in and every girl was all over him." She nodded. "He is looking for me. I not in the mood for him to see me."

"Why, he is cheating on you?" She crosses her arms.

"No, you see he's protecting me. I can't show my true self to him yet."

"Awe."

I nodded and tears went running on my cheek. "I miss him. We have been apart for so long. This is our first time in over five years we see each other." I looked up to stop my tears from falling down.

"So, he is protecting you all this time?"

I nodded. "I need to stay in this form for a while. Today, I'll leave without a word."

"You are leaving today?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll pay you today." She got out a small bag and had a lot of money in it. "Here's your paycheck."

"Thank you." I put it in my maid dress. I walked out and went back to work.

...

Around 5 pm, I gave a big hug to Yoyo and everyone that worked with me. "I'll come back to see you soon."

...

I headed out to the waterfall to meet up with Sasuke. I haven't changed to my old self yet and waited for him. I sat down looking at the water. He finally showed up. He hugs me. "Sasuke." I hug him back.

"Una, I don't have a lot of time."

I looked up to him and smiled. I turn myself back to almost normal besides my eyes. "Do you like what you see?"

I noticed he blushed a little. "You look different. Um, what happen to your arm?"

I picked up my left arm. "Oh, this? Nothing I was only fighting."

He pulls me in closer to his body. "Was it Itachi? Did he hurt you?"

I looked into his eyes. "No." I want to change of subject. I whisper into his ear. "I have to wear big sizes of bras." I laughed a little, he looks away blushing. I got his hand took him to the side of the waterfall near the trees. "Sasuke, I'm sorry about what happen yesterday. I pro..." He pins me to the tree behind me. "Sasuke."

"Una, I miss you." We looked into each other eyes. We didn't break away.

"When you said Snow. I knew it was you." I didn't speak, I want him to continue on. He brings his face a little bit closer. "Sasu.…" He kissed me. I kissed him back. He deepens the kiss as we enjoyed each other company. When he lets go, I happen to notice his smile.

I smiled at him. "Sasuke, I miss you."

I looked down and blushed. He picked up my head by lifting my chin. "I miss you, too."

We were about to kiss again when I noticed Itachi and Kisame were nearby. They probably saw the whole thing. "Sasuke, please don't go," as I hold his arm, he used to hold my chin. He smirks and looks into my eyes.

"I won't let myself go from you."

I smiled at the cheesy line. I closed my eyes and I could feel him so close when Itachi and Kisame appear behind us. I open my eyes quickly, I put my arms wrap around Sasuke neck. I noticed he smirked with his eyes closed as quiet as I could be I told them to get out, but it didn't work. They walked a little closer.

I was like, not today. "Rose petals." I made them go to my hotel room.

Sasuke let go of the hug. "What was that?"

"Oh, I need something to lighten up the mood." I did Rose jutsu, a lot of rose petals came down on us. "Do you like?"

He smiles. "I do. I have to leave Una."

"Sasuke. I haven't told you this for a long while. I still love you." He smiled and poke my forehead. I smiled too and I poked his forehead. He left.

…

(Kabuto saw the whole thing)

...

"Rose petals." I went to my hotel room where's Itachi and Kisame is at. They both were sitting on my bed.

"Why you didn't stop walking when I told you." I was pissed, I crossed my arms. Itachi nor Kisame didn't answer. "You know, I haven't seen Sasuke for five years. You almost ruin it for me." I went to the bathroom and slam the door. I sat behind the closed door to hear Kisame talking, "she's complaining."

Itachi spoke to him. "Let her be, she was making up lost time with him."

I blushed, they probably saw me kissing him. I put my hands on my face. "No." I got up and went into the bedroom again. "Itachi, Kisame. How much did you saw?"

Kisame said. "Everything, even the kiss."

I put my hands on my face. "No."

"Yes, we did. Itachi over here wanted to stop it."

I looked at Itachi and he closed his eyes. "Itachi want reason you wanted to stop it?" He walks out and closed the door. "Kisame, tell me." He didn't say anything to me. I looked down and picked up my head as Iwent after him. "Itachi?" He was outside. "Itachi, please come back. I'm sorry, I have upset you."

He didn't bother to look at me. "We are leaving, Orochimaru is on his way."

I wasn't surprised at all with Orochimaru. I still wonder why he wanted to stop Sasuke and I. "Okay, I'll get ready." I went back to my room. "Kisame, you need to leave. I'm going to get ready now." He gets up and headed to Itachi.

...

I took my last shower in the hotel; got my new clothes that fit me like a glove and my brother's cloak. I did get the panda mask that's had a ribbon attach to it. I put it on and tie it. I put my working clothes on top of the chair with that a letter saying, 'deliver it back to Yoyo restaurant.'

I got everything ready. I put my pajamas in a small, yet median size black book bag and one extra pair of clothes. I wrap my left arm with new bandage wrap. I got Sasuke's present and put it in my book bag. "Rose petals." I went outside to Itachi and Kisame. "Ready?"

Kisame smirked. "Look at you, who you are trying to hide from."

I looked at him. "Everyone." I saw the future, Orochimaru will be here shortly. I grab their arms. "Rose petals." We went far from the village into the forest. "Sorry, Orochimaru was headed there."

...

We walked to another location and it was a river this time. I took out my mask and we slept out here. When morning arrived. I had a dream.

...

(Dream)

I was in a forest with Naruto and Sasuke.

"No, it can't be." I felt I was crying.

(End)

...

I woke up and realized I wasn't crying. I noticed Itachi got some fish and cooked them. I didn't know where was Kisame. "So, you're finally awake, any dreams?"

I got up and sat next to him. "I did, it felt so real. I was with Naruto and Sasu.…" The pain returned to me. I coughed up more blood them usual. I hold onto my chest. "Ita.. chi." Itachi grabs me and I fainted in his arms.


	20. Different Universe

I woke up to notice that Itachi gave me his cloak to keep me warm. I stand up and returned his cloak. "Itachi, thank you."

He took it. "You were out all day."

"Um, I'll have to go use the bathroom. I'll be back."

I went into the forest to use the bathroom when I came back, I noticed that the fire went out. I didn't go back to sleep, putting my hand on my chest. I wanted someone or something like Fate to remove this curse object from my chest.

I went over to Itachi. "Itachi, I'm sorry. I got you worried." I looked down. He poked my forehead. "If I di..." He stops me from finishing it. "Don't say that."

I smiled. I went to the same spot and laid back down. I fell asleep.

...

(Dream)

"Una,..." Unknown voice.

"But there must be a way." Naruto was talking to that person.

"We could ask for his help." It was Kakashi.

I had blood coming from my mouth and nose. It was hard to breathe.

...

I woke up immediately. "ITACHI!" I woke him up. He got up and rushed over to me. I grab hold onto his cloak. "I'm sorry. I saw myself dying from this." I put my hand over my chest. "I dream about Naruto, Kakashi, and an unknown person. I don't know if we are going to meet up with them soon."

Itachi hug me for the first time as I cried.

...

Kisame happens to come right after the hugging and crying. I wiped away my remaining tears. "Itachi, I found a lead on Orochimaru." I looked up to him.

"New lead?" I asked.

"Um, uh. I found out where their new location. It's not too far from here."

I got up, but this pain made me drop to my knees. "Damn it."

I put my hand over my chest once more. Kisame looked at me. "You're in no condition to fight."

I looked at him. "That's not the point." I started to breathe heavy. It was growing inside of my heart. I looked down and grab the grass as I made a fist. "I don't have much time left. It's growing wide within my heart." When the pain passes, I got up. I was about to fall again when Itachi grab me. "Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to go..."

I stop hearing him. "What?"

He kept talking, but I couldn't hear him. A monster or a male deep voice with a growl passes through my ears. "GGOOOO!"

I was talking back to it. "Go?"

"NOW!"

When I realize it was Fate. "Fate, where are you?"

I drop down again. "Itachi, Kisame. Fate is calling me." I still couldn't hear them.

"ITACHIII!"

"Why you want him?" I couldn't handle him yelling in my ears, it knocked out.

...

(Itachi)

She fainted again. Kisame looked at her. "Is she okay?" Kisame said.

I put her down, put my cloak on her again. "She mentioned about Fate."

"Was she talking to Fate?" He asked.

"I don't know, we find out soon or later."

...

I looked at Una. How bad I felt she lived a painful life knowing that everyone wanted her die and betrayed her. I want to help her much as I can. I fall asleep and when I woke up she wasn't there. I got up and look at Kisame sleeping away.

"Kisame, where's Una?" He wakes up and looks at me. "She said, she be here in a bit."

I heard someone coming in on us. Kisame and I were ready for who it might be. It was Una. "Hello." She smiled at us.

"Una, where you went to?" I asked worried.

She looks at me. "Awe, I did tell Kisame, I'll be back in a few."

I got worried about her because of Fate might take her. "Una, you were talking to Fate last night?"

She nodded and walks up to me. "It said your name. It…" Una turns around and sat down. "Fate, I know you're out there."

Kisame stand beside me. "She's going to talk to it?"

We kept looking at her. "Fate, talk to me. Why you want Itachi?" Nothing really happens up until I felt someone grabbing my waist.

...

(Kisame)

I saw a hand on Itachi's waist and it pulled him back. "ITACHI!" Una yelled.

"Kisame, I'll try to keep the vortex open for Itachi." She sits right in front of the vortex with her hand out in front of her.

"Una, I wanted to tell you something" I have to tell her.

"Well?" She asked.

"The Akatsuki knows about you."

"What they want?"

"They want you to join them, but Itachi doesn't want you to join. They will find you and try to kill you if we kept you around."

She looks at me. "I'll deal with that later." She looks at the vortex.

"Kisame, Fate took Itachi into the future. I can't sense him anymore." She was getting tired from holding her hand up. "ITACHI, YOU BETTER BE ALIVE."

...

A two hours later, she was giving out. "Itachi moved again."

I looked at her. "You care about Itachi that much?"

"I would have done the same thing for you."

"You would?" I asked surprised.

"I see you and Itachi as my older brothers." I was touched. I didn't say anything to her. "Itachi, he's gone." She lowered her hand down. She was breathing heavy. "Damn. I lost him. I don't have the extra chakra to keep it open."

I noticed two of our comrades was standing behind us this hold time.

"Una." It was Deidara calls out for her.

"What you guys want?" I turned around to see them.

"Oh, my you must be Una. We hear so much about." Tobi talks to her.

She coughs. I guess she didn't care about them. "Kisame, I don't have the time for them." She swallows hard. "I have to get back Itachi."

Tobi walks up to us. "We saw the whole show. You see we want the monster you have there."

"You can't have him. He will destroy you. He makes up time and rules alone. There were humans that attacked Fate, but he put them in this black hole and out of nowhere you won't remember them. Plus, I need to get back Itachi even if it kills me." She coughs out blood. "You are only, wasting my time."

"Well, you want to save Itachi even if it kills you? Deidara what do you say?" Tobi looks at him.

"Sound interesting. We will wait until she gets Itachi."

I looked at Una. She opens up the vortex a little wider. "Fate, I know you're out there. Let me have Itachi back."

The ground shook. We all heard a voice that echoed. "NNNOOO!"

"Fate, you can't do this! I won't allow you to take him! YOU KNOW DAMN WELL, I'M DYING!"

The same voice started to laugh. "LIVE!"

I think she's out of her reach and Fate hand grabs her. "Fate." Fate picks her up. "Fate, please listen to me. I don't have much time left. Take me to Itachi."

She was crying. "Kisame, live happily." Fate took her.

...

"Well, that was fun." Tobi walked up to me. "You think she will come back?"

I looked at Tobi and Deidara. "I don't think she is coming back, I have a feeling Itachi will come back."

"So she is dying and she wants to get Itachi back. Um, that's what you call love." Tobi starts to fake cry.

Deidara hissed at him. "Enough, if she doesn't come back. We won't have that monster, but if she does make it, we have a chance."

"You guys can leave. I will wait for them until they get back." I looked up to the sky. "It may take a long while."

...

(Itachi)

"Itachi, are you okay?" I got woken up by someone. I opened my eyes to see my brother next to me sitting down on a chair. "Sasuke?"

"You shouldn't work as hard. Even if you are the Hokage."

I was taken back. "Hokage?" I sat on a bed and put my hand on my forehead.

"Where is Una?" I looked at my brother.

"Una? I don't like that name." He was cold. He looks like the type to not talk and not wanting to be there for no one. I must find her. I got up and felt dizzy. Sasuke helped me. Someone opened the door and walks in.

"I did tell you not to overwork yourself." It was my mother. I don't understand, I'm in the past or did Una did something? I have to get up and get to Una.

"Sasuke, mom." I sat on the bed looking at them. Why I could not remember how I became Hokage. I put my hands on my face. Someone walked in. "Hokage."

I looked up to see my best friend Shisui. "Sasuke, mom. Please." They look at me and headed out.

"Long time, no see." I said.

"What you are talking about? I am your secretary since the day you became Hokage."

I looked down. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, Itachi. I have important information." I didn't say anything. "It's about a girl, she claims that you know her. She wants to see you now." I was knocked out and she followed me here, already?

"I'll go see her." My friend nodded and heads out. I looked down at my clothes and notice it was the Hokage clothes that they have normal have on. I have a hat too. I picked up my hat and placed it on my head. I smiled for once. "I'm Hokage."

...

I went downstairs. I went to the waiting room we have here. I open the door, Una said and stops at the same time. "There.. Um, wow Itachi. You look..."

Shisui looks at her. "Like a Hokage?"

She was in shock. "Itachi?"

I smirked. "Yes." She took a step back. "So, that means you haven't...…" I stop her by taking her hand and took her with me. "Shisui, we are going to talk in private."

We headed to my office. I shut the door. "Una, don't say that."

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to slip out like that. So, you have a family and your brother, Sasuke."

She jumps up and down. "You know how I got here, Itachi? I beg Fate to take me with you. Kisame is with two other of your friends right now. When I woke up I was in Konoha village near the waterfall. I walked around and I noticed Uchiha clan doors were open so I checked it out. There were kids that wanted to follow your footsteps and told me you were Hokage."

I look at her. "How long we got until we leave."

She looks down. "I don't know. Let's enjoy a life without Oro... You know and fight for once until we get back. Also, I never been told that Fate can put people in different worlds. I'm sorry. Time won't change for us when we go back so does it matter?" Una shrugs.

I looked down. "Um."

She smiled. "So, I'm going to check out Sasuke and Naruto in this world. You can do whatever you want."

I smiled at her. "Sure."

...

(Una)

"I'll be back, and don't forget to come home tonight. You need a shower and change into new clothes." I teased him. I walked out the door and went to Naruto first. "I went to the ramen shop to look for him. "Hello miss. Are you new here?"

I looked up to him. "Uh, yes. I'm looking for Naruto." He stops to look down. "He did come here and eat, but his mother called him.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Naruto's mother."

"Aw, thank you, sir." I bow. I went looking for Sasuke. I headed over to the training ground. There he was training with Naruto.

"Oi, hi there!" I yelled.

They both stop to look at me. Naruto walks over to me. "Well, hello there. Who are you?"

I smiled at him. "I'm Una and you are?"

"Naruto."

Sasuke comes up to me. "So, you're the girl that my brother talked about." I looked at him to find him cold like he didn't care about no one.

"I guess."

He comes a little closer to me. "I want you to stay away like those fan girls. I don't anything to do with you, you lowlife."

Out of nowhere, I slap him. "How dare you insult me. I am not like your fan girls, you jerk. I am a human and I like to respect people for who they are. Don't call me a low life." I felt tears falling down my cheek. I ran away from them. I went to a park that I happen to come across. I sat on a swing. I cried because I slap Sasuke, plus he called me a low life. I thought he was a lot nicer than this. I thought wrong, it was getting late. I should head to Itachi.

When I got there Sasuke came out from Itachi's office. He smirked at me. "What do you want now?"

I was pissed off. "MOVE YOU JERK!" He didn't move. Shisui come out. He walks away from us. I didn't bother to look at him I was throwing death glares at Sasuke. "You move, you lowlife."

"You asking for another slap are you?!" He closed his eyes and walked away. I put my foot out and he trips. I didn't bother to look at him. "He-he, bye." I walked into the office and closed the door.

"Hello."

"Itachi, you are in a happy mood. This is the first." Even, if he didn't show it.

"You always see right through me."

I walked up to Itachi. "I hate Sasuke from this world."

"Yeah, he told me you, slap him, for no reason."

"Oh, I slap him because he called me a low life. Also, just now I trip him."

Itachi smiled and said. "Thank you. He is bossy." I smiled too. "Don't mind to that Sasuke. He won't remember anything when the time we go back."

I look at the paper on his desk. "About that. I think you need to look up my clan and Oro.. You know, just in case."

He closed his eye. "I see what I could come up with; without them knowing."

I hugged him. "You are the best." I let go and asked. "Where do I sleep for tonight?"

"At my house. I have everything ready."

"Really, good. Wait, I have to live with that monkey, Sasuke?" I put my hands on my head.

Itachi put his hand on my shoulder. "Just don't bother him. Besides, my mom already knows, you come to stay for a while."

"Thank you." We headed to his house. He opens the door and went in. We took out our shoes and went to the kitchen. Sasuke turns around. He wasn't happy.

"Eww," as I pointed at him. Itachi looks at me. "Oh, sorry." I lowered my head. Mikoto turns around to look at us. "Itachi, oh you must be?"

Sasuke cut her off as he hissed my name. "Una." He was pissed off because what I did today. "Why, she is here?" He demanded to know.

"I invented her to stay for a couple of days," Itachi said to him. He walks out the kitchen. I was heartbroken to see this side of Sasuke, I have never seen before. I looked down.

"Oh, dear. You know how he can get when one of his fan girls is near him."

I looked up to Mikoto. "Fan girl, as if. I respect people for who they are. I don't fan girl on anyone." I looked at her seriously.

"Oh, my. This the first," as she put her hand over mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I was meaning to finish my sentence, but she hugs me. "I was waiting for a girl to tell me that for years." I looked at Itachi and he shrugs. I looked at her and she was happy. She lets go. "You see, Sasuke has bad luck with girls when he finally meets them, they turn into a fan girl. They jump and squeal like he was a famous man. I think that traumatize him."

I started to laugh. "Oh, that make sense. You see Itachi."

I looked at him and smiled. Mikoto looked kind of angry. "It's not funny, he went through a lot of treatment because of that."

I stop laughing and looked at her. "Sorry, I mean. I never found a man that went through so much for girls." She turns around I laughed in silence when she turns around to see me, put my hand on my mouth and looked down.

"Una." I turn to see Itachi. I had a huge smile on my face. I told him in silence. 'I can't, too funny.'

Sasuke walks back into the kitchen. I had to run out the kitchen and went to the bathroom. I laughed so hard. I hope they don't hear me. "Okay, I am done." I headed back to the kitchen. I couldn't help myself to smile at Sasuke. I wanted to laugh again, I ended up thinking about why I am here again. It made me laugh again, but I don't know why. Sasuke had a weird look on his face looking at me. "Ita...chi." I'll go outside." I put my shoes and walked out into the cold night and laughed so hard that I cried. I couldn't help myself. "Poor boy."

I started to think about how they treated him and how he had to escape them. I walked back in and took off my shoes to head over to the kitchen. "I'm sorry." I notice that Sasuke looked like he was pissed off. After dinner, Mikoto showed me to my room. "Here's your bedroom for now."

I looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you."

I walked in and I took off my black cloak; placed it onto the floor nice and neat. This the same bedroom I saw that day. Sasuke opens the door. "So, you are going to sleep in this guest room. I wished you didn't come."

I went to him and hug him. "Shut up and let me be your friend." He pushes me hard to the point I landed on my butt.

"You are a low life. I don't want to be your friend!"


	21. Cat and Dog

He slams the door. I put my knees together and put my head down. "I miss the other Sasuke."

...

Waking up to find myself in the Uchiha household. Someone opened the door. "Una." I looked up to find Itachi. "You overslept."

Stretching and moaning. "Sorry, I didn't notice." I got up and walked over to Itachi. "Go use the bathroom you need a bath and change your eyes."

I looked at him. "Um. Okay." He closed the door and walked away. I wanted my bag, but forgot it back in the other world. "Aw, I forgot it." I was annoyed. I wonder if Mikoto has any new or old clothes for me. I turned my eyes back to the color I always use and headed out.

She probably in the living room. She was seated on the sofa, she turns her head to look at me. "Good morning, Una. How did you sleep?"

I smiled at her. "I slept fine."

"You know you could take a shower."

I looked down. "Yeah, I forgot my clothes."

She walks over to me. "Oh, okay. I'll give you a dress that I haven't used in years. Wait here." She left me and I took a seat on the couch. Sasuke enters the living room. "Well, look, we have here a lowlife."

I wanted to stab him. "Yeah, I'm looking at a jerk." We gave each other a death glare.

"Fine, why you don't go back home where you belong. Lowlife from a family."

That hurts me. I wanted to punch him. I looked away and Mikoto happens to walk in. "Here you go, Una."

I got up and took the dress from her. "Thank you." I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I headed to the bathroom.

...

I locked the bathroom door and I took a shower. I always revealed my eyes when I'm alone.

...

I put on the black dress that was above my knees. I put the bandage back wrap around my left arm; picked up my dirty clothes. I change back my eye color. I went to my bedroom. I placed my dirty clothes on top of my brother's cloak.

I took it to Mikoto and Sasuke wasn't here. "Hello, can I wash my dirty clothes and may I help you with anything today?"

She looked at me with a smile. "Of course, you can help me and you look beautiful." My stomach starts to growl. "Oh, I forgot to feed you. Come with me. I'll make you something."

I smiled and we went to the kitchen. "You can put your dirty clothes in the washer machine." I did what she told me and start to wash it. "I'll hang it up when they're done, Una. Also, what do you want to eat?"

I didn't know the answer to that yet. "Um, how about..."

"Oh, I know. How about a sandwich."

I looked at her. "Yes." I didn't care what I eat unless it's not a fish. She got started. I took a seat and waited for her. "Mikoto, I wonder about Sasuke. Why is so cold."

"I already told you. He went through a lot when he was a kid."

"I know, but that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I wanted to become his friend and he pushed me away. I was not looking for him to hate me." I said sadly.

She stops and turns to see me. "Really, you want to become friends with him?"

I nodded. I confess what happened last night. "I laughed at the whole idea of him traumatized, but I thought about it. I feel bad about it and how he has to avoid girls all his life." I placed my hand on the table looking at her.

"Una. You are the first girl that every confess to me like that."

I smiled. "I'm just a normal girl that wants to make things right, even if the situation is bad."

She smiled and turns around to finish her cooking. She was done, she gave me the sandwich.

"Thank you." I eat it all. I push the plate and told her. "That was great," I smiled and she did too.

"Hon, wipe your mouth."

"Sorry." I got a napkin on top of the table and wiped my mouth. Sasuke comes into the kitchen. I looked up to him. "Mother, I'll be at training grounds."

"Honey, why you don't take Una with you."

"You mean her." He looks at me. I smirked at him.

"Yeah, Sasuke, take me with you. I'll beat you in your own game." He was pissed and looks away.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto yelled at him. I still smirk at him.

"Fine. Come." He was heartless. I followed him. I turn around to thank Mikoto.

...

"Naruto, I know you are here," Sasuke calls out to him. He comes down from the tree. "Oh, I see you brought Una with you."

I smiled at Naruto. "Hello."

He didn't smile nor say hello. Sasuke turns to look at me. "You are not allowed to train with us. I brought you here because my mother told me too. You got that lowlife."

"Oh, okay. You are making me want to train with guys. I want to fight you." I was pissed. Naruto crossed his arms and looked at us. Sasuke comes a little closer. "Alright then. Let's see what you have."

We smiled at each other.

"Naruto, don't give away or say anything, just look. I'll beat Sasuke ass." I said to him. "Sasuke, I hope you are ready for this."

I walked away from him to the open field. I notice Naruto was smirking. I walked until I find the perfect spot for me to turn around to look at them. I crossed my arms. He started to walk towards me and stands in front of me.

"Una, I won't go easy on you."

I smirked. "You have no idea."

He runs after me with his shurikens. He throws them at me. I blocked each on with my left arm. He stops to look at me. I did illusion on him after that he went after me with his fist. I went behind him.

My illusion touched his right arm and put it to sleep. He jumps back. "What did to my arm."

"Why, does everyone say that." He summoned a clone to behind me. I was two steps ahead of him. His clone punches me as I turned around. I flew and rolled on the ground. He comes up to me. "You see, you are weak."

"SASUKE!" Naruto yells at him. I was behind him. I put my right arm around his neck and I hold it with my left injured arm.

"I wonder who is weak." I wasn't putting too much pressure. I whisper into his ear. "I like this game." I let go and watch him.

"How?" He asked.

"Ask Naruto." Naruto runs towards us. "Oi, Una that was awesome. How you did that. Are you okay?" Sasuke looked pissed. "Sasuke, you were punching at nothing and you thought you had her."

I took out the shurikens and healed myself in front of them. "Yeah, I'm okay. I didn't want to fight like that because I'm in a dress."

"Una, it was really cool you blocked it with your arm." Naruto said.

"It's nothing, I took harder beaten than this. I had to get strong to get out."

Naruto and Sasuke looks at my bandage arm. Naruto asked me about my arm. "What happened to your arm."

"Oh this, I got it in a battle and I was hopeless," I smiled at them.

"Oh, where you are from?" Naruto asked.

"I'm from." I looked down sadly. "I am from a clan, just like the Uchiha."

"Really, that weird never heard about another clan in this village."

"Oh, no I am not from here. I live somewhere else."

"What's your clan name," Sasuke spoke.

"Aw, Rose clan. I should get going to see someone. I'll see you both around." I walked away from them.

...

(Naruto)

"Sasuke, I think she's cool. I like her, but not like that I have a girlfriend." I looked at the ground.

"Pf, I can't stand her."

"Sasuke, I think she is the one you be looking for."

"She nothing but a lowlife." Sasuke said.

I picked up my head to look at him and smiled.

...

(Itachi)

I never thought becoming Hokage is hard work. I will have to do this paper by tomorrow. I looked up to hear someone, coming in.

"Una." She was beautiful in my mother black dress. She puts her both hands on her back. "Did you get any information about you know who and my clan?"

I nodded. "Yes, I happen to come across Kabuto and Orochimaru."

"Really, how they like?"

"They seemed nicer than the ones we have in our world."

I notice her bandage. "What happen to you?"

"I had a fight with Sasuke. He lost. Now back to our conversation. My clan."

I turned around. "I'm sorry Una. There was no record of your clan."

"I want to see it for myself."

I turned around to face her. "You are willing to go by yourself?"

She nodded. "I want to see it for myself. I don't want to hold back."

I had a plan. "Sasuke, Naruto and you will travel to your village to see if there a village or not."

She looked at me in the eyes. "Not today, tomorrow," I smiled. "Thank you, Itachi. Rose petals." She left my office, she probably went home.

...

(Una)

I walked in the house and notice Mikoto wasn't here. I had the whole house to myself. I went to the bathroom and turn my eyes to the original eye color. I couldn't handle the pain in my chest. I cough, but no blood. I drop to the floor and cried. I left alone. I had no one to understand my pain I'm going through. I put my hands on the floor. I started to get back up and look in the mirror. "I have to be strong to get through this." I closed my eyes and turn it back to normal. I replace the bloody bandage with a new bandage. I headed out to the bathroom to the kitchen outside.

"There's my clothes." It was warm. I picked them up and brought it inside. I went to the bedroom and folded them. The last one, I picked up was my brother's cloak. I hold it tightly. "I'm sorry. I think I will make my promise come true." I folded it nice and place it on top of the floor next to my bed. Of course, I slept on the floor, which I'm used to it. I went to the living room and sat down.

Sasuke comes in. "Hello, Mom?" He was looking for her. I quickly hid behind the sofa. I heard footstep walking up to me. "Mom." He went to the kitchen. I waited for him to leave. He comes back to the living room. "No one is here. I wonder, where's that lowlife went to." I wanted to smack him. He left the living room, I got up and took a seat on the couch.

I took a big breath and let it out. "Thank God." I heard the water running from the bathroom. I whisper to myself in a low tone. "He is kidding, right now?" I tiptoe into the kitchen and went outside. I enjoy the summertime. I sat out here for a while on the porch. I heard Sasuke saying. "Mom." I didn't need to worry about it. "I'm outside, he's inside."

He opens the door slowly. I turned myself into his mother, that's how bad I didn't want him to see me. He came out with his towel wrap around his waist. "Oh, there you are, mom, I dislike that girl. Don't ever call her to train with us."

I frowned. "Why?"

"She annoys me."

"You know she wants to be your friend and nothing more."

"Mom, I don't want to be friends with her."

"Tell me the reason?" I cross my arms.

"Because..."

I sense Mikoto walking in. "Hon, why you don't close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Do what I tell you. I'm your mother." I said.

"Oh, okay?" He closed his eyes. I silently transported out of there into my room.

"Sasuke, why are you doing out there? You are going to catch a cold." It was so quiet in the house so I hear what Mikoto was saying. I turned to my old self again.

"Mom, I was talking to you just now."

"No hon, I was coming back from shopping."

'Shit, I'm caught.' I went to my little bed and hid under the covers. He opens the door. "It was you!" I closed my eyes and not wanting to look at him. "You think you are strong and smart. You can't fool me!" He slams the door.

"Man, that was close." I stood up, turned my eye color to brown. I hissed at him from here. "That Sasuke." I went to the kitchen.

"There you are, Una. You can help me with cooking?" I nodded and I help her cook. It reminds me of the good old day when Mikoto, Sasuke, and I cook together. I smiled while cutting potatoes. "Una."

"Yes."

"Sasuke told me that he doesn't like you."

"Oh, yeah. I know."

After that, it was quiet. Itachi came home and eat with his family. I could tell he enjoined this life. "Sasuke, come to my office at 9 am tomorrow."

He looks over to him. "For what?"

"You'll see."

I wanted to get out of this awkward conversation. "Excuse me." Sasuke had to say something smart. "You so leaving already. You could go back to your parents."

Those words hurt me. I picked up the glass of water. "Mikoto, I need more water. I'll get it." I filled it half way to the top and walk over to Sasuke and pour it over him. I put the glass down. I grab his collar and made him look at me. I hissed at him.

"Don't you ever mention my parents ever again. You don't know what I have been through to get where I am! You know nothing about me!" I pushed him hard that made him fall off from his chair. I had tears running down from my check. I walked away. Itachi walked over to me. "UNA!"

I didn't bother to turn around. "He did mention about my parent once. I walked away from him, but this time, I didn't let him get away. I'm sorry. He hurt me so bad." I walked to my room.

Sasuke didn't bother to come into my room. I went to the bathroom and clean myself up. I opened the door to see Sasuke still wet from what happen. I looked down. He grabs my arm and pins me on the wall next to the door.

"I don't like you. You are different from every girl."

He moves a little bit closer. I try to back up, but I couldn't. "I will make you pay for what you have done, Una." He lets go and walked away. I waited for what it felt like seconds.

I headed back to my room to find Itachi in front of me. Itachi pins me to the wall. He whispers into my ear. "Sasuke is planning something against you." He backed away; closed his eyes and went to his room.

I had my eyes wide for what just happen. "Sasuke, now Itachi?" I walked into my room and thought why in the world with wrong with this picture.

...

It was morning, I took a shower and put on my clothes that were washed yesterday. I put the new bandage wrap around my left arm and put my cloak. I got out and headed to Sasuke's room. I wanted to know if Itachi said was true. I open the door. He was changing into his shirt. "Are you coming?"

"Get out!" I stood there in the doorway, not wanting to leave. I smirked at him.

"I wonder who's leaving?" I love messing with him. He puts his shirt on and walked towards me. "Get out! I don't need you to wait for me." I knew he was pissed off. I crossed my arms. "Sasuke, let me tell you something. I'm having way too much fun."

He grabs my hat from my cloak over my head made me turn around and push me as he closed the door.

I left, right there too. "Rose petals." I made it to Itachi office first. "Itachi, Sasuke is such a bastard."

He looks down. "I told you to stay away from him."

"Um, I think I can't now right because you know the mission," I said it sarcastically.

It was seven o'clock. I help Itachi with paper works and some other stuff. "Itachi, I have a question," as I walked up to him.

"Why you pinned me against the wall?" He looks down not wanting to look at me. "It's fine, I find it odd that you would do that."

Naruto and Sasuke comes in. "Now, you gather up. I want you to take Una to her village. If there's a village."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at me. I smiled. "Hi?"

They looked at him. "She will guide you there. You guys leave right now. Una, please come back if there's nothing." I nodded my head. We headed out the door.


	22. Without Her

We headed out from Itachi office when realizing I have forgotten something. "Naruto, Sasuke. I forgot to tell Itachi something. I'll be back. We meet at the gate." I smile and went back to this office. "Itachi, I forgot. I need one more bandage." He got up and went to his cabinet opens it up to give me a new bandage. "Thank you," I smiled to him. I headed out.

...

I finally went to the gate and saw them. "Naruto," as I waved at him and not Sasuke.

...

It was night time when we got there; there was no village in sight. I knew that Itachi was telling the truth. I stop and turn around to see them. "We camp here for tonight."

Naruto jumps over to me. "Why? Do we get there by morning?"

"Maybe," I smiled at him. We went to the ground below us and camp out. Naruto put his hands on his head. "I miss her already."

I looked up to him. "You miss who?"

"My girlfriend."

"Who's that?"

"Hinata."

I was surprised. "You're telling me that Hinata is your girl." I jump up and down. "Awwww."

He looks away. Sasuke walks up to us. "Naruto." They both looked at each other and walked away. I sat down behind a tree and started to fake sleep. After they were asleep. "Rose petals." I walked the path I normally took to my old house. I got there, I notice the only thing that stood there was a tree. I went down to my knees as I place my hand on top of the tree. I knew, Sasuke and Naruto were watching me. I broke down. I started to cry.

"Mom, dad, Sasaki. I'm sorry. That thing has to turn out like this." I looked up. "I can't make my promise. I don't want to get back to the world I was in. I was betrayed, hated, and even people wanted to kill me. I can't live like that. I want to be free from that world, but I don't…" I trailed off. "Sasaki, I'm sorry." I put my head against the tree and pulled away to look at the tree. "I found new people that took me in. I'm grateful for them. I try my best to not snap at them."

Once more I put my hand on the tree. "At least, my family lived happily without a world of hurt and betrayal." I smiled and cried. "But, I can't help myself to feel so alone in this world. The world that no one understands my pain."

I put both my hands on my face. "I'm sorry. I love you all." I knew Sasuke, Naruto heard me. I couldn't help it.

...

(Naruto)

"Sasuke, we should leave her." He kept looking at her.

"You go, I'll check on Una." I knew he was upset. I left him and went back to the campsite.

...

(Una)

I felt Sasuke coming towards me. I put my hands down to look at him. He stands next to me. "So, this your family grave?"

I tried to keep to myself from crying in front of him. "You wanted me to back to my parents it means to me. Go die and I'll be with them." I looked down to the ground. He sits next to me not saying a word. I hug him even after everything we have been through. I started to cry. "I miss them so much, it hurt to let them go from my heart."

He didn't hug me back. I let go and wipe away my tears. "I'm sorry that I poured water on you. I was hurt." He didn't say a word. "Sasuke, I have been through a lot. I was hunted by killers, kidnapped, and worst of all betrayed."

He looks away. I smiled and I put my hand on top of his cheek. "I'm thankful, I meet you, Sasuke. Even if you hate me. Let's go back to Naruto." I got up, walked away from him. He stayed there looking at the tree. I headed back to Naruto.

"Una." I wiped away my tears. "Good night." I got the bandage and wrapped it around my eyes.

"Una, why you bandage up your eyes?" Naruto asked.

"I don't want to see daylight."

"Oh, okay." I walked up to the tree and lay down and slept.

...

(Sasuke from Una's world)

I remember everything. "I'm not in my world. I came here as soon I felt Una at the waterfall. Now, Una is here. I'm sorry, I have to treat you like this." I need to find a way to get back to my world.

...

(Naruto)

Sasuke comes after she fell asleep. "Sasuke, what happened?"

He sat down next to me. "Why she covered her eyes?"

"She told me, she doesn't want to see the sunlight." I look up. "She was hunted by killers, kidnapped, and betrayed." I looked at Una. "No wonder she hasn't acted like a fan girl when we saw her. I feel bad for her."

"Like Una said no one will understand her pain." I looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah, you're right. I never thought of her going through so much. When I first saw her, I thought she was going to be all on you and not wanting to talk to me." I smiled at the thought of her talking to me. "Sasuke, what you think about her?"

"She showed me a lot of her personality. She nothing like those fan girls, that goes all over me. Only showing me one side of their personality."

"You like her?" I asked.

"Yes."

I pushed him. "She made your life a little interesting and you seem to stare at her a lot." He didn't say a word. I found him staring at her. I looked up. "Good night." I lay down and closed my eyes.

...

(Una)

"Una, wake up." Naruto said while as he shakes me.

"Oh, okay." I got up and turn back my eyes to color brown. I took off the bandage. I looked at them. "Good morning," I smiled at them.

Naruto smiled at me. "Good morning."

I want to check out if Lucky village is still there. After my break going into the woods; use the bathroom and came back. I said to them. "Let's go." We made it and there was no village in sight. "So, this village too." I look down and picked up my head something doesn't add up. "You guys, let's head back."

I looked down made a fist. "There's nothing anymore. I have nowhere to go back to." I have felt someone was watching us. "Stay alert." I said to them. I turn around. "Show yourself!" He appears in front of us. I could tell he was sick and in need of treatment.

He has a sword in hand. "Why are you here, little boys and girl."

I knew he wanted to attack us. "Sasuke, Naruto. This my fight, stay back."

"So, you want to fight me?" He said as a smirk appeared on his face. I nodded. I haven't fought anyone in a while besides Sasuke. "I want something from you."

"What is it, little lady?"

"You're making me want to fight for it." I sat down. "Naruto, Sasuke. Stay back and watch me. Don't interfere." He came at me with his sword. "Curse jutsu sword." I blocked his sword. He jumps back. I got up and went after him. He blocked each other swords. I jump over him and did a back flip. I landed on the tree branch. "So, are you coming or not?" I smirked at him. He was puffing already. "I want your arm."

He came after me once more. I crushed his bones on his right arm. He falls in agony. "Now sleep." He was knocked out. I went up to him and cut his right arm off. Naruto and Sasuke came up to me.

"Una, what are you doing?!" Naruto yells.

I picked up his infected arm that had no cure and crushes his bone. "Now let's treat him." I turn him around and started to heal him. He suffered from this arm for a long time. I got the bandage, I use it to cover his forehead. "He is fine. He had an infected on his arm that had no cure. I'll wait until he gets up."

...

He puts his hand on this head. "What happened?"

He looks at his right arm. "You did this to me?"

I smiled at him. "You won't die, now."

He started to cry. "I have been to doctors and they told me I couldn't save my arm. I had to live with it until I die."

"They were right. There was no cure for your arm. I had to cut it, I got out a lot of infected areas around your shoulder. I saved that part."

He got up and looks at me. "Thank you." He was still crying.

"I only do what's best for people. Even if I don't like what I have to do."

He puts his head down. "Now, I could see my family."

"Go now. You will live a happy long life."

He looks up to me. "Thank you, doctor. I am sorry, I attacked you."

I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. "It's fine and you're welcome." He walks away. I got up and went to Naruto and Sasuke. I looked down on my cloak and I had his blood on it. "Ah, I have blood on my cloak."

"You know medical treatment." I looked up to Sasuke. "I was forced to learn it." He looks away.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Can we go to a river?"

Naruto crossed his arms. "Sure." We went to a river and I washed my brother cloak. The bloodstain came out. I hang it up on a tree branch. I sat next to it. Naruto came next to me. "When you cut his arm off, I thought you were about to kill him."

"I cut people arms off before."

"Tell me this, you killed before?" He asked me.

I looked away. "Sasuke, I know you are hearing us, come out."

Sasuke comes out. "Did you?"

I looked up to him. I felt tears coming down my cheek. "I was forced to kill the ones I love." I looked down.

"So, they threaten you?"

"No. I was under their control. I had no control over myself that day." I put my hand over my mouth. They both looked at me.

"Una, I'm sorry," as Naruto put his hand on my shoulder. I put my hand down. I looked at Naruto and smiled while the tears fell from my cheeks onto my lap.

"Una, we should get going." Sasuke jumps to the other tree.

"I have a favor to ask you both. Please, don't let anyone know. Itachi took me in for a better life. I'm scared that they could come again and kill me. I don't want to go back with them." I lied to them. I looked down.

"We promise not to tell no one." I looked at Naruto and smiled. "Promise." Sasuke said.

I looked at Sasuke. "Thank you both. Now let's get back." I picked up the cloak and hold it tightly. We jump trees to get there faster.

"Una," Naruto called out to me. "Where was your village?" I stop jumping tree to tree. Naruto and Sasuke stop to look at me.

"We were there. It's nothing but a forest now." I jump and pass them.

...

We got there by night time, made it to the road that leads to the Konoha village. We made it to the main gates and went in. "Naruto, you could go home. I inform Itachi. Good night." He agrees and went home. "Sasuke, let's go." We went together to his office. He wasn't there. We went home walking when Sakura happens to show up.

"Oh, Sasuke." She ignored me and jumped Sasuke. She grabs his arm. I wanted to push her off and tell her his mine, but I couldn't he isn't the Sasuke I like.

"Get off!"

"Oh, Sasuke why?"

I took her by the arm. "Back off!"

Sakura stops and looks at me. "Who are you?"

I was jealous of her being on Sasuke like that. I know I shouldn't, but it hurts me. I let go and looked at her. "You should respect him. He isn't a toy."

She got mad. "Toy? I don't know you, but you can't talk to me like that." She faces me and said. "I could do whatever I want."

I got mad. "Oh, you have the right to be on any guys and mess with them. Am I, right?"

"I don't mess with any guy. You're just jealous that Sasuke is with me and not with you." She rolls her eyes at me.

"Really, so you tell me that you're his main chick?"

"Yes and..."

"You must be the side chick cause he's mine."

She didn't have the words for me. Sakura holds his arm once more. "Sasuke, tell me that's not true." I looked up to Sasuke and smirked.

I copied Sakura. "Yeah, Sasuke tell her and she could leave you alone forever." I could see he was enjoying that idea. He looks away.

"Sasuke, tell me!" She shook his arm.

"Yes, leave me alone." He said.

"I want to see a kiss to prove it." Sakura was furious.

I took a step back. "What?"

"I want to see a kiss from the two of you."

I love my ideas. "Sure." Sasuke stood there frozen. I looked at Sasuke. "Your third kiss will be mine, Sasuke."

"Wait, third." Sakura was disbelieved.

I nodded my head. "Third." I used illusion on her and prove to her I kissed him. She started to cry and run away from us. Sasuke came up to me. "What did you do?"

"I showed her what she wanted to see."

He whispers into my ear. "I don't like you."

"Shut up and let's go home." I was pissed not even a thank you from him.

...

We made it home, went to the living room and sat down. "This feels good." I lay back on the sofa. Itachi walks into the living room. "Hey, Itachi. I saw what was left of my village and it was a forest. I'm hungry, I'll make something to eat, but first, I need a shower. I was working with blood." Itachi closed his eyes. "Itachi, I had to cut off someone's arm off today. He was close to death, but I saved him."

I got up and went to my bedroom. I notice there were new clothes on top of my bed. Mikoto walks in. "Welcome back, Una." I turned to see her and I bowed. "I'm sorry. I should have acted the way two nights ago, towards your son."

"It's okay. Itachi told me about your parents. I'm sorry if my son hurt you."

I looked up to her and smiled. "Thank you."

She smiled too. "I gave you new clothes and I have extra food in the refrigerator for you and Sasuke."

I nodded my head and she headed out. I looked at the clothes. I put my cloak on top of the floor. I still don't have pajamas to sleep in, but only have dresses. "I got to find a job to start buying stuff again." I took one of the dresses that was colored green and it was up above my knees and it didn't show it was open. The other dress didn't show open nor did it showed it was tight that I'm showing everything.

"I like this dress." I took the green dress and enter the bathroom.

...

After that, I headed out to my bedroom and placed my dirty clothes on the floor next to the dresses. I headed to the kitchen. I notice Sasuke and Itachi were talking in the kitchen. I was in the living room.

"Itachi, she told me about her past." Sasuke said.

"Is that so," Itachi said.

"I feel sorry for her." I looked down. "So, you took her in for a better life?" Sasuke said to Itachi. Itachi probably closed his eye. "She told us that we should not tell no one about her past. They will come after her."

"That's why she's under my care," Itachi said. Itachi lied too. I can't believe it. It made me smile.

I walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello." I open the refrigerator and got the bowl that was covered up and place it on top of the table. "I wonder what is it?" I open it and it was fish with rice. The back of my mind cried. 'Why it has to be a fish.' I eat it anyway, I was that hungry. I finished with the plate and washed it.

"Una." I put the dish away and turned around to face Itachi. "Yes." Sasuke walks away, leaving his plate unwashed. "Come to my office at 11 am tomorrow." I nodded. I picked up his plate and washed it.

"Itachi, I'm sorry." He didn't say a word. I put the plate back. I turned to Itachi and pulled up a chair next to him. "Itachi, thank you so much." I began to tear up. He poked my forehead and a tear went running down my face. I wiped it away. I got up. "Itachi. Good night." I smiled and walked passed him.

"Una, good night."

I headed to my room. I walked in to find Sasuke inside my room. "What are you doing here?" He smirked and pins me against the wall. "What you did today was unforgettable." He moved closer to me and we were inches apart from each other face. Someone opens the door and it was Itachi looking at us.

"Itachi," I smiled and pushed Sasuke. "Do you want anything?" I went up to him.

"I wanted to see Sasuke."

I grab Sasuke arm and pulled him towards Itachi. "Please take him. If so, maybe far away from me." I pushed him next to his brother. "Bye." They both walked out of my room. I closed the door. I fall behind the closed door.

...

(In Itachi's room.)

"Why you pinned her against the wall?" I asked him.

"It's none of your business." He turns away from me.

"Stay away from her." I said.

"Why? Do you like her, Itachi?"

"No, I don't."

"Then why you want me to stay away from her?"

"You'll regret it." I just know.

Sasuke walked away from me and he slams the door. I was not happy to find Una with this Sasuke. Even if looks like Sasuke. He will never be the same little brother, I still care for. I got ready to sleep.

...

(Una)

I got up and thought this Sasuke already likes me. "Itachi is right, I should stay away from him." I let my true eyes show and went to bed.


	23. Hard life

It was eleven o'clock when I headed to Itachi's office. When I got there, I hid behind a wall because there's been a group of girls in front of the door. "Itachi, please let me in. I know he is dating her." Another girl said. "Itachi, please. Let us in." I backed away and runway. I went to the bathroom and not bother to lock the door. "Rose petals." I went to Itachi office. "Itachi, what's going on? There're a lot of girls."

"They told me you were dating Sasuke."

"Oh, no. Well, you see a girl was on Sasuke and I couldn't help my jealousy."

"You created an angry group." He said as he lay back on his chair.

"I'm sorry." I looked down. "I'll speak to them."

"Wait, don't open that door."

"Why?" I asked.

"They will create a mess in my office."

"Ah, I understand. Also, I need a job can I help you?"

He looks down. "You created so much problem, yet you want to work with me?"

I nodded. "You see, I'm getting my attacks more often."

He looks up to me. "Fine. Okay, first thing. I'll go back outside to get rid of those girls." I smiled and went back to the bathroom. I went up to them. "Hello."

"Look, it's her." Sakura pointed at me. "Let's get her!" I started to run away, went to the streets. I run into an alleyway. "Rose petals." I went back to Itachi. I puffed and put my hand on my chest. I coughed. "Itachi." I went down on my knees. I looked up to see him. "I run all the way into an alleyway." Itachi put his hand out. I grab his hand and got up.

Shisui walks in. "Itachi. Oh, hello, Una. So, I heard you were dating Sasuke now."

I let go of Itachi hand. "Shisui, I'm not. I was mad and one of the girls. I wanted to go home that day."

"So, that's what happened?"

"Yes, I created the whole problem that I need to resolve. I feel bad for Sasuke, he doesn't need all the girls to act like that. I hate it when one woman is all up in one man." I made a fist and looked down. "I wanted Sasuke, to live a happy life without girls going crazy for him for once. I don't want to be his girlfriend or anything."

"I see. I understand. Sasuke..." Itachi interrupts him. "Sasuke doesn't need you to do that." I looked at Itachi.

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, you right. I can't help people for each problem they have. I'll tell the group of girls that we are not dating."

He walks up to me. "Una, I don't want you to see Sasuke." Even if it's a different Sasuke I still was heartbroken. "I understand." I looked down and walked away.

…

I headed towards the group of girls. "Hey, it's her," as I walked down the street. "So, you are that girl Sasuke dating now?" Ino talking to me.

"I am not dating him."

"Lair, I saw you kiss him," Sakura told me off.

"I use illusion on you to make you believe I kiss him. I'm sorry, you could have him. I don't like him." I put on a fake smile. "I am sorry."

Sakura yelled at me. "You liar!"

I put my arms behind my back. "I love someone else. I couldn't be with him right now." I started to feel my tears run down my cheek. "I love him too much that it hurt to be with him." They stayed quiet. Sakura comes up to me and slaps me. "How dare you lie to me and use illusion to make me believe that shit happened! We are going to tell him."

I put my hand on my cheek and I looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Sakura, that's enough, let's go." Ino grabs her arm and they walked away.

I went back to Itachi office. He was alone, I went up to him and hugged him. "It hurts." He hugs me back and notices my cheek. I cried in his arms. I backed away and healed my cheek. "Told them the truth and I got slapped. Big price to pay." My heart started to hurt. I went down on my knees. I started to cough blood. I put my hand over my mouth. "I'm sorry." I spill blood on top of his floor. He got up and got paper towels, hands over to me. "Here."

I got the paper and clean it up. "Therefore, I want to work with you. I don't want people to see me like this."

"I know."

I got up and put the bloody towels into the trash and stood in front of Itachi desk. "Ready."

He looked down and smiled. Sasuke comes into the room. "UNA!" He slams the door and he grabs my arm tight. He hissed at me. "What did you do?!"

"You are hurting me, let go." He wouldn't let go.

Itachi called out to him. "Sasuke, let her go!" He lets go and crossed his arms.

"Una, you made this problem even worse!"

"How?" I asked.

"You told them about the truth. I thought you wanted them not to bother me."

"I am sorry. I couldn't live with a lie. You could handle this problem on your own Sasuke." He grabs my arm and took me.

"SASUKE!" It was Itachi angry yelling at him. Sasuke was about to open the door. "You can't stop me." Itachi grab Sasuke's arm. "You can't!" He stops to look at him. "I knew it, you do like her!"

I looked at Itachi. "I won't allow you to take her to them."

"You always know everything." Sasuke hissed at him.

"I..I" I tried.

"Una, stay out of his." Itachi was pissed off.

Sasuke let go of my arm. "I don't want to talk to you."

I yelled at them. "SASUKE, ITACHI. DON'T FIGHT OVER ME! I DON'T WANT BOTH OF YOU TO HATE EACH OTHER OVER SOMEONE THAT IS STUPID LIKE ME!" I walked away from them. I went to the bathroom and locked myself in. I cried so much for everything. I looked up to the ceiling.

"I want to live happily? Why can't I?"

...

I stop crying and wiped away my tears. I open the bathroom door to find Itachi waiting for me. "Itachi."

He hugged me. "I'm sorry."

I hugged him back. I smiled. "Itachi, it's fine." I took his hat and walked away. "We have a busy day now." He smiled and I went into his office. I help him with the paperwork and

Shisui walked in. "Oh, Una?"

"Shisui, she is my apprentice. I will train her."

Shisui smiled. "Welcome."

I bowed. "Please, call me if you need help with anything." I looked up to him and smiled.

"Here some other paperwork that Itachi needs to fill out." He hands me some paperwork.

"Thank you." He walks away and I gave it to Itachi. "Itachi, here you go. One more thing I love helping you out." I gave him a smile.

He started to write on the paper. "Here, I'm done. Give this to him." He gave me the papers and I headed over to Shisui. "Shisui, here you go."

"That was fast. Thanks. Hey, Una. Itachi doesn't have anything more to do. You and he could go home."

I bowed. "Thank you."

I headed back to Itachi. "We could go home now." I smiled. "Una, stay close to me, it's dark out." I smiled. We headed out to go home. What happened this morning replayed in my mind? "Itachi, do you like me?" He didn't say anything, we just kept walking. I stop. "Tell me."

He stops to look at me. "No, I don't." He poked my forehead, he turns around and we walked home. We walked into the house. Itachi went into his bedroom. I went to the kitchen to find Sasuke and Mikoto.

"Una." Sasuke grabbing my arm again and took me outside to the backyard. He pins me against the wall. "I don't like it when you are with my brother. Stay away from him."

"What you want..." He kissed me. I pushed him. I put my hand over my mouth. I went back into my room. I didn't even go to dinner.

"Una." It was Mikoto. I got up to look at her. She sits next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke kiss me." Mikoto pulls me into a hug and I hugged her back. I didn't cry, I was happy that he kissed me, but I felt it was wrong because he wasn't the Sasuke I know. She lets go and said. "Una, I never saw him act that way towards anyone. He acts less bitter when you came into his life. He became more open."

I looked up to her. "Really?"

"Yes, I have never have seen him so happy with a girl," I smiled and hugged her once more. "Thank you. Mikoto." I let go and she got up. Mikoto walked away saying good night. I said good night.

...

I went to the kitchen to get my food she put away. There was Sasuke sitting down, he had his hands folded in front of his face and he had his eyes closed. I walked past him and open the fridge, took out the plate of food and sat next to him. He opens his eyes to see me. "Why you skip dinner?"

I didn't say a word I just eat. He grabs my left arm. "Answer me." I still eat. "Fine." He lets go.

I stop and looked at him. "You kiss me." I finished my food and went to wash the plate. I was done and put it back. I notice there were two cookies left on top of the counter. "Can I eat one, Sasuke?" He walks up to me and eats the first one. "Sasuke, let me have the last one." He grabs it. I got mad and grab his arm.

"This piece is mine." Sasuke put his arm up. I jump up to get it. "It's not fair. Give me." I was struggling to get the cookie and somehow, I made him trip against the chair and he took me down with him. I was on top of Sasuke. We were so close to each other face.

"Sasuke, I still want that cookie."

I notice he was blushing. "No, but I like the view."

I was confused. "View?" I looked down and my dress was open enough to show him my breast. I got up but still on top of him. I was blushing.

"If you want this cookie, you need to share it with me." He bit the cookie.

'Should I? I mean, I am dying, I should enjoy life.' I bit the cookie and we enjoy each other, eating the cookie. It was to the point of finishing, I could feel his lips against mine just enough.

"What are you two doing?" Fugaku voice startled us. Sasuke eats what was left of the cookie. I got off from Sasuke and I sat next to him. "I'm sorry." Sasuke got up and looked at his father.

"Sasuke, Una. Are you two dating?"

I looked down not wanting to answer that. "No, we are not dating," Sasuke answers his father.

"Really? You know what I just saw seemed like your dating right. By any chance, you too sleeping with each other?"

Sasuke and I yelled at him. "NO!"

"Okay. I believe you too. I won't tell your mother about this."

"Dad, don't tell Itachi." Sasuke put his hands in his pocket.

"Fine." Fugaku took out a cup. I got up. "Good night," as I bowed at him and Sasuke. I walked away from them. Sasuke followed me from behind. I need to talk to him. I turn around to grab his arm. "I need to talk to you." We went outside.

"So, what you want to talk about?"

"About that what happened. I'm sorry, I should have backed away. I can't be seen with you, Sasuke."

He crossed his arms. "Is it because of Itachi?"

"No." I lied because I don't him to get upset.

"Is it with my fans?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Don't mind any attention to them. They will not know about us."

"Us?" I asked.

"Do you want to be my.. my girl.."

"Girlfriend." I finish his sentence. He nodded. I give him a smile. "Promise me this. We act like we hate each other in front of Itachi and the fan girls."

"Sure, one thing." He moved a little closer to me. We locked eyes and kissed each other. When we let go, we blushed. We headed back in. I went back to bed. I knew that Itachi is going to kill me for this, but I don't care. I want a normal life for once and want to live happily. "Also, I don't have much time left. It is getting hard to breathe."


	24. Sickness

I woke up extra early and went to the bathroom. I headed to the living room to see Sasuke sitting on the couch. "Good morning, Sasuke." I took a seat next to him. My hair was a mess and had the clothes since yesterday.

He looks at me with a smile on his face. "Good morning. Um, you need a shower."

I looked at him. "I know that."

He grabs my hand. "But you still look beautiful."

I looked away, blushing. We were holding hands. I enjoy this side of Sasuke. We heard someone knocking on the door. Mikoto enters the room. Sasuke removed his hands. "I wonder who could be now," Mikoto said while going to the door.

"Sasuke, I think it's one of your fans." I was about to leave when she came into the living room.

"Sasuke, how ar... Could you." Sakura said. "You told me you were not dating him. Sasuke, what is this?"

Mikoto walks in. "Sorry, I try to tell her not today."

She walks up to me. "You are a liar."

I turn my body just enough to face Sasuke. I pulled his shirt to make him look at me. I love messing around with him. "You are one naughty boy."

"What's the meaning of this!" She yelled at us. I let go and looked at her. "He invited me over last night. So, I stay."

"Don't tell me, you too..."

"NO!" Yet again Sasuke and I yelled at the same time. She looked down. "So, it's true."

I looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"You are dating him." Sasuke and I didn't respond to that question.

Mikoto walks up to us. "They are dating, pretty soon, Sasuke is going to ask for her hand." We all drop our mouth. A moment of silence and then we all said. "WHAT!" I looked at Sasuke.

"You want to marry her!?" Sakura yelled out.

He looks away, blushing. Sakura started to cry. "Wait until I tell everyone." She runs away and left. I looked away, great Itachi will know.

"Don't bother to tell me. I heard everything." Itachi walks into the living room.

"Oh, dear. I think I made everything go wrong. Oh, well." She walked happily knowing what she did. Mikoto walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Itachi. I didn't know she was about.…" He talked before I could finish.

"It's fine. I can't blame my mother. After all, she wants to see you and him together." I blushed and looked away. "I guess you two dating without even dating." Itachi said. I notice Sasuke looked away. "Una, get ready. We have one busy day."

I nodded my head and went to my room. I grab my dress, and my cloak. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got out and put the towel wrap around me. "I should show my arm for once, but I don't want them to ask about it." I heard someone opening the door. I turned around to see Sasuke. He was rubbing his right eye. He looks at me and he was shocked.

I just stood here looking at him and holding my towel. I didn't know what to do, he knows. "Una?"

"Sasuke, get out." I try not to make myself scream at him. I walked up to him and pushed him. I closed the door. I fell back on the closed door. "He knows." I put my hand over my mouth. I got up cough out blood onto the sink. I clean up the sink. I got dressed and did what I normally do each day. I headed out and looked at Sasuke that was seated in front of the bathroom door. "Una."

I looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Tell me the truth."

"Not here come with me." I turn my head to look at him. I went into my bedroom and placed my dirty dress on top of the floor. I closed the door behind him. We took a seat.

"So why you hide it?"

"I am a monster." I looked away.

"No, you're not."

I made a fist on top of my lap. "I'm sorry, I need to cover it up."

"Why?"

"I was..." I put my head down and began to cry. "I was experimented on."

Sasuke hugs me. "I won't let them touch you. From now on."

I hugged him back. "I am the only one that survived out of my village. I trained to stay strong. I joyed them because they kidnapped me."

"It is okay Una." I cried into his shoulder. "I hate them. I wish I could kill them."

"You can show your real eyes to me and your arm. I won't tell anyone." I let go. I showed him my real eyes and started to unwrap the bandage on my left arm for him to see.

"You have sharingan with a rose shape in them. Your arm looks beautiful. I have never seen such amazing person."

I blushed. "I can't tell you the whole details, but thank you." I shyly looked away.

"Una, I don't care. I want you to be protected." We hugged each other, "as my girlfriend, I will protect you at any cost," as he poked my forehead.

I gave him a smile. We spend our time together before he left. I wiped away my tears and wrap my arm with the bandage. I can't help myself to smile that Sasuke thinks my arm and eyes looks beautiful. Also, changing my eye color. I headed out to the kitchen. Itachi and Mikoto were in the kitchen. "Good morning." They looked at me and notice I have been crying.

"Oh, hon. Did Sasuke and you had a fight because of what happen?"

"No, I have my reason to cry." Mikoto pulls me into a hug. It made me smiled. "Thank you, Mikoto." I embrace her back. She lets go. "Well, I'm glad. I'll finish cooking." I pulled up a chair sat next to Itachi.

"Mom, Una started to work with me."

She turns around. "Oh, that's good."

Sasuke walks in. "Good morning." He put his hands in his pocket. He sits across from me.

"Sasuke. Una found a job." Mikoto told him.

"Where?" He looks up to me.

"She works with me," as Itachi took a sip of coffee.

"So, you are working with him?"

I smiled. "Sasuke, you should understand. I like helping out." I said as Mikoto put food on top of the table. We all started to eat. Fugaku walked into the kitchen. He took a seat. "So Sasuke and Una. How you slept knowing what you did last night."

I started to choke. Sasuke closed his eyes and eat fast. Itachi and Mikoto looked at us funny. I put my hands on my face. I could tell, I'm red as a tomato. "What you two did last night?" Mikoto wants to know.

Fugaku told her. "They eat cookies." I placed my hand down and looked at Sasuke. He was red and walked away. I did the same. "Damn, I thought he wasn't going to tell." I heard Sasuke hissing. I grab Sasuke arm. "Sasuke." He turns around to see me. "It was funny. I never thought of Fugaku saying it would be much an embarrassment in front of Itachi and Mikoto." I laughed. He smiled and he took my hand. He took me into his room and sat on his bed. "I'm sorry, I thought he was going to say nothing." Sasuke said.

"It's fine. I like it because I never thought of myself acting like that for any guy." I looked down blushing. He places some of my hair behind my ear. He leads in closer.

"There you are," as Itachi open the door. It causes me to push Sasuke. "Sasuke, why you have taken her to your room?!" He was pissed.

"Like you care." He was pissed off with him.

"Una, come we have training to do." He waited for me to get up and go with him. When I walked out, Itachi slams the door.

...

After that, we headed out to his office. I helped and I was tired from helping him with the paperwork. "Una, you can go and enjoy yourself for today."

I walked away. "Thanks." I headed to the training grounds to find Sasuke and Naruto. "Hello there," as I waved at them.

"Oi, hello. Una." Naruto comes up to me.

"So Sasuke told me the news. I won't tell I promise."

"Oh, I see," I smiled.

"Una." Sasuke walks up to us. I hug him and let go. "Itachi, let me have a free day. So, I want to train with you guys if you don't mind."

"I don't mind. You can rematch Sasuke." Naruto placed his hand on the back of his neck. I nodded and smiled. "Sure, I would love that."

Sasuke and I faced each other. "Are you ready, Sasuke?"

I used illusion on him. I went after him with my sword. He jumps up. I jump back and he throws shurikens at me. I watch him fight alone. I wanted to fight in one on one when I felt like my chest was hurting me. I went down on my knees. I got up fast before Naruto notice.

I stop using illusion. "Sasuke stop. I don't feel good," as I hold my chest.

He stops. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I shouldn't fight you right now."

"Una!" A male voice yelled my name. He appears in front of me. Sasuke and Naruto runs up to us. "It's been a long while, Una." It was him, Kanata.

"No, it can't be." I began to cry since my chest began to hurt real bad.

"I'm not here for you to kill me. I'm here to help you."

I can't believe he's alive. I walked up to him. "I thought I killed you."

"Aw, you see what happened, I was saved that horrible night. Everything went as planned. Thank you, Una. Without you, no one will be saved from his curse."

I took a step back. "You bastard, you made me kill everyone! Even my mom and dad!" Naruto and Sasuke were ready to fight him.

"You really don't know, do you? When I discovered what and who made us, that person wanted all of us eventually. Everyone agreed to their fate. I used you and the other kids to kill because the main leader wanted that."

"I thought you were the leader!" I hissed at him.

"No. Una, I was his son. I only get orders from him."

"How did you escape?"

"Fate took me." I looked down. "I could help you, to remove that jewel you have within your heart. Come with me and we could travel to Fate."

I put my hand on top of my chest. "Fate." I looked away. "I'll think about it."

"I'll be waiting at the Rose clan." Kanata left and I drop onto my knees.

"Sasuke, Naruto." They came up to me.

"You shouldn't go with him." I looked up to see Sasuke talking like that.

I looked down. "I don't know what to do." Sasuke helps me up. "Sasuke take me home. Sorry Naruto." Sasuke and I headed home. There was no one in the house. We sat on the sofa. "Thank you, Sasuke. I think we should break up. I don't want to cause you pain."

He hugs me. "I'm not letting go." I hug him. "Una, you seem tired. Why you don't get some rest." I headed over to my bedroom when everything went black.

...

(Itachi)

Night time has come. I went home and eat with my family. I notice Una didn't eat with us. I wanted to go and check on her. Sasuke told me she was sleeping, but knowing her, she won't sleep for this long. "I'll go check on Una." I got up and went to her room to find her on the floor. I closed the door and picked her up. She had blood coming down on the side of her mouth. I wipe it away.

She started to wake up. "Itachi." I put her down. Una put her hand on her mouth. She started to cough out blood. She put her hand on top of her chest. "I can't breathe." She was gasping out for air. Una looked around the room. She started to breathe normally as she holds onto my clothes. I hugged her. "Itachi, I'm sorry." She started to cry. Una lets go and started to cough. "He came for me. I need to go."

"Who?" I asked.

"Kanata." Una started to cough out more blood. "I need to go with him. He said he-he will remove the jewel from my heart. I don't have much time left. I need to leave tomorrow."

I have a plan. "Kakashi, Naruto, Neji, will join you."

She smiled weakly as she cough. I placed her down on her bed. I touch her forehead. "I'll let my mom know. You have a fever."

She smiled. I had blood on my clothes I must change. I went to my room and change into my regular clothes. I headed out to the kitchen. "Mom, can I see you."

She looks up to me. "Yes." She got up and I took her to Una's room. Una was gasping for air. "What happened to her?"

"She has a fever."

"Stay with her until I come back."My mom left. I took Una hand and hold it. "Una." My mother came back and place a pot of water as she got the small towel folded out the water to place it on her forehead. She coughed but no blood came out. "Itachi, I think we need to take her to the hospital."

"We can't do to that." I looked at Una.

"Why, she needs a doctor." She looked angry at me.

"We tried going to the hospital, but the doctors said the same thing. There's no hope for her to remove what she has." She looks down, sad. "When she gets like this. I only hope she gets better, but she is going to get worse each time she has her attacks."

"Itachi, are you sure there's no hope of her?"

I closed my eyes. "There is. She needs to travel to get there. The one that could help her is the one that made her kill her village."

She made a fist on top of her lap. "She suffers so much. Poor girl."

"Mi..ko..to" Una, grab her hand. "I'll be fine. I don't want any of you to be worried. I-I need to ask him to remove it. I'll be back." She coughs out blood.

"Una, honey. I don't want you to go."

"Mikoto, I'll be fine. I'm grateful that you and everyone took me in. For the first time. I felt like I was part of the family. Itachi, tomorrow. I'll go without anything stopping me." I looked down. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't. "Mikoto, don't tell Sasuke. I'm dying. Let him know that I'm fine because I'll be back."

"Una." My mother started to cry for her.

"This is my fate." Una closed her eye and fallen asleep.

...

Mikoto stayed in her room. I left to talk to Sasuke. He was in the kitchen. "Sasuke, it's getting late. You should sleep."

"Is Una going to eat?"

"She not hungry. She wanted to tell you that. Leave Una alone for today. She has been through a lot." He walked away. He went into his room. I went back to Una's room. "Itachi, her fever went down."

I closed the door and sat next to my mom. "I never have seen her like this. I want to help her." I confess to my mom.

"I want to help her too." I could see my mother stop crying, but she was still sad. "Una told me she loves Sasuke." My mother grabs her hand.

"I know, she loves him dearly ever since they saw each other," I told her.

"Love at first sight." My mom smiled. I looked away. I can't stand that thought of her loving this Sasuke. "Itachi, I'll take care of her all night. Tell your father about Una."

I got up. "Understand." I went into my parent's bedroom. "Son? Where is Mikoto?" He was seated on the edge of the bed.

I closed the door. "Dad, Una is sick. She is going to stay with her all night."

"What, she's sick? Is she okay?"

I looked up to him. "Yes, her fever went down."

"I knew it was going to get sick. She was kissing Sasuke while eating the cookie."

I closed my eyes. I see now she wanted the last kiss from him. "Thank you, dad."

"Son, tell Mikoto that I am worrying about Una." I turned around and headed to Una's room. I told my mother what dad said. She nodded and I headed back to my room.

...

"Una!" I woke up from a nightmare. I saw her in chains and her left arm covered in blood. She was suffering. I try to reach out to her, but I couldn't. I went straight to Una's room. I notice Mikoto helping her up. "Una takes it easy."

"No, I feel better than I was last night." She saw me. "Itachi." Una smiled. I see, she coughed up a lot of blood last night from the papers on the floor.

"Itachi, grab my shoes. I'm leaving."

"Not now. You need food." She looks down. "Fine. Mikoto can you bring my food here."

She tried to smile. "I'll make something especially for you. Itachi take care of her while I'll get her breakfast and get her shoes."

I grab her hand and mom walks out.

"Una, how are you feeling?"

She looks out of it and pile. "I feel like someone wanted my physical heart and break it. It hurts."

...

One hour later, Mikoto comes back with her breakfast and shoes. Una eats the food and put on her shoes. "Are you ready, Itachi. I am going to take you from here to your office." I headed out to grab my shoe and went back. She grabs hold onto my arm. "Mikoto, thank you for everything."


	25. Declared Death

We made it into the office. I put Una against the wall. "I'll call them." She nodded. I headed out to tell Shisui.

"Ah, good morning Itachi." He sat behind his desk.

"I need Neji, Naruto, and Kakashi to come. Make user they are ready for this mission."

"Okay? I'll send Una to get them." He started to write on a paper.

"She can't. She is sick." I looked down. I notice he picks up his head to look at me. "Oh, I'll send someone. I hope she feels better soon."

I walked away, telling him. "I want them in my office by 9." I headed to the office to see Una looking up. I walked up to her. "Una, can you move?"

She nodded and hold out her hand. I helped her up. "Itachi, take my brother's cloak. Save it and take good care of it," as she takes off her cloak and handed over to me. "Itachi, I thought about it. I wanted to live happy for once. I became Sasuke's girlfriend. Now, I wish I didn't. If I…"

I didn't let her finish, I hugged her. "Una, you won't die." It made me sad that I saw her grow up to a young lady to be dead by the next.

"Itachi, I will miss you. Promise me, you'll tell Sasuke, I always loved him." She cried into my shoulder.

...

I made her take a seat on my chair. I placed her cloak inside of my cabinet. "One more hour for them to come, Una."

She looks up. "If I do die, at least you won't be killed by Sasuke. You could live here happily." Una smiled. I smiled back of my mind, knowing it was true.

...

They walked into my office. "Oi, Itachi why so early?" Naruto walks up to my desk. "Una, why you here?" She smiled. I spoke to them. "I here summoned you to escort Una back to her village."

Naruto had to say something. "I thought there was no village."

"Listen, Naruto." I hissed at him. "She needs to go back for treatment."

Naruto puts his hand on his chin and drops it. "No, Una. I won't let you go with him."

She spoke to him. "I have no other choice. I'm dying." She looks down, sad.

Naruto puts his both hands on top of the desk. "Wait, does Sasuke knows?"

She shook her head as a no. "I don't want him to suffer." That was her answer. Naruto looks down. I should give them orders. "Everyone, I want you to do your best to get Una there. Also, I called you out because the person you all are going to encounter is very powerful. You guys are leaving at 9:30."

Kakashi talks to me. "You summoned me because I could track people down. You summoned Neji for his be byakugan and for Naruto because he's closer to Una. Am I, right?"

I smirk. "Yes." I help Una to get up. "Neji, Kakashi, Naruto. Thank you for your kindness." Una smiled. I forgot to tell them one more thing. "I advise you not to tell Sasuke anything about this." They nodded and left my office. "Una, will you be okay?"

"Yes, don't worry about me." She puts her hand on her chest. "I lived happily with you and Sasuke. Even if you both fight over me." She smiled weakly.

"Una, I will never forget you." I kissed her forehead.

"Itachi."

...

(9:30)

Una was already at the gate with them. I hope nothing bad happens to her.

...

(Naruto)

I was holding Una by her arm while jumps trees. She seems out of breath. "Una, want to take a break."

"No." We kept jumping until it got night.

"Stop!" Una yells.

"What's wrong?"

She was gasping for air. "Put me down." I jump the ground below us. I put her up against the tree. She holds her chest and coughs out blood.

"Byakugan." Neji calls out. He took a step back. "What is that?"

She tried to smile. "It's a cursed jewel." She made her hand glow green and put it on top of her chest. It bounces off from her chest. Neji couldn't believe he was seeing.

"Una, when you heal your own self it reacted fast it turned off your chakra flow. It is in your lungs as well as your heart."

"But there must be a way," I asked Neji. He looks down and let's go from byakugan from his eyes.

Kakashi walks up to Una. "We could ask for his help?" She nodded. I notice her nose started to bleed. She gets up. "We don't have much time left." Una holds her chest once more. "Naruto help me." I helped her. The same man voice from that day came out.

"No, need. I'll take her back where she belongs."

She drops to her knees. "Kanata. Help me."

He smiled evilly. "Sure, but you know where you are going first, right."

She widens her eyes. "Damn you. You are working for him, are you?" Una coughs out more blood. He walks up to her up we blocked his path.

"I don't need you to interfere, right now." He disappeared and notice he grabs Una from behind us. He picks her up and says. "Now, she is dead."

"Byakugan." Neji calls out.

I went after him with my fist. "You should know better than to hit someone with a lifeless body."

That pissed me off. I was about to hit him when he called out. "Rose petals." They both disappeared. "I'm sorry, Naruto," Neji told me.

"No, it can't be she can't be dead. Kakashi, we still have a chance to get her back." I turned around to face them. Kakashi summoned Pakkun. "We need your help." Pakkun didn't say anything. "Can you track down Una?" He walks over to blood and sniffed it. "She far. Let's go." We followed him. We made it to the tree she cried too.

"This where that person took her. I can't smell the trail of her blood anymore." Pakkun disappeared. On the tree it had blood. I punched the tree. "Damn it."

Kakashi walks over to me. "Let me see."

I moved out the way and he bends to look at it. "This is still fresh. I think she still is alive. He probably made her look dead and when they got here. I guess Una has fallen for his trap." He got up and walked away. "We should go back to report this." We headed back.

...

We got to Konoha village by morning. We were tired and beat. We went to Itachi office. We walked in without Una. He looked at us. "Where's Una?" We all looked down.

"She's dead." I declared her dead. Itachi looks down. Kakashi walks up to him. "Naruto, don't say that. She was taken. We tracked her down and after that, we didn't find her."

"I will declare her dead." He looks up. "Thank you for taking her. I'll tell Sasuke about her." We left.

...

(Itachi)

I cried for her. I didn't want her to be dead. I wanted to help her much as I can, but it feels like I failed her. She probably would never come back if Kanata took her. I have to tell this to my family. "Una. I'm sorry." I waited until I cleared my thoughts and my face from crying. I went to Shisui. "I have one more order. Can you bring my family into my office?"

"Yes sir, may I ask why?" He looks worried.

I looked down. "Una is dead. I want to break the news to them." I walked away from him. One hour later. My family has come. I folded my arms and looked at them. They came up to my desk. My mother spoke to me. "Yes, dear. Did something happen to Una?"

I closed my eyes. My voice started to crack. "She, um. Uh. Dead."

I knew they were in shocked. Sasuke slams the desk. "No, she can't be dead!"

I open my eyes and felt tears running down my cheek. My mom was crying and had her hand over mouth. My dad closed his eyes and crossed his arm.

I spoke to Sasuke. "She was dying from an illness. There's no hope for her."

"NO! You a liar!" Sasuke looked down and started to cry. I saw his tears falling from his cheek onto my desk.

"Sasuke, she wanted me to say this. She always loved you."

He started to sob. I see my dad had tears coming down and sighed. "She was a good kid."

My mother put her hand down and went to hug my father. I felt bad, I said to them. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke grabs and holds my collar. "How did she die?"

I didn't respond. I looked away. My mother walks up to him, grab his shoulder lightly. "She was coughing a lot of blood. She didn't want you to see her last night. She wanted you to be happy for a while before her death." They started to cry and Sasuke hugs her.

"Mom, I never told her that I love her," Sasuke confessed. I folded my hands on my forehead and looked down. I never thought she would mean so much for me as a sister. My father comes up to me. "Itachi, why you don't go home for today. After all, you're in no condition to stay."

He was right. I can't help myself to cry in front of him. "Dad, mom, Sasuke. I'm sorry for everything." I had a guilt so bad in my heart. I got up and looked at them. "Let's go home."

My mom and dad nodded. I grab Una cloak. I went over to Shisui to tell him to cancel everything for today. Before leaving, he told me. "I'm sorry. I never thought..."

"It's okay. She's in a better world." I lied to him, she's probably with Kisame or Orochimaru. I headed home with my family. When it was dinner time. No one bothers to eat the food that mother works hard for. We were so sad about her lost.

...

(Una)

I woke up to find myself in a cave.

"Good morning Una." Kanata walks up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything. He walks away and I followed him to find Orochimaru. "Una, you have grown so much. I see you have what I'm looking for."

Kabuto was behind me and knocked me out.

...

(Orochimaru)

Kanata picks her up. She was covered in blood.

"Kanata, she has the jewel?" I asked.

"Yes, it's within her heart and lungs." Kanata said.

I cross my arms and gave him an order. "Let's start."

...

(Itachi)

It has been two years since Una's death. I believe she's still alive. I made a grave for her and Sasuke goes to it every once a week. I never bother to talk about he should start to look for other girls and stop thinking about Una. It was painful for him to expect that fact, she was dead still. He really did love her. I find it odd that the fact he loved her so much. I mean he barely even knew her, yet he still longs for her. I guess that was his first love.

I have finished my work for today and headed home. We eat dinner and I pass the guest room. I open the door to find it empty and clean. "I miss you." I closed the door and went back to my bedroom.


	26. Fate

(Naruto)

I was training with Sasuke when I happen to stop. "Sasuke."

He walks towards me. "Naruto. Don't you want to train?"

I looked down, made a fist. "I can't. I should tell you something. I was keeping it in for two whole years." I picked up my head to look at him.

"What is it Naruto?"

I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "It's about Una." His eyes widen. "What about her?" I let go of his shoulder. "I was there when she died. We went to see the guy that wanted to help her."

He got mad and grabs my collar. "What!"

"I'm sorry, I watch him kill her and he took her. We couldn't find her anywhere." He lets go and walked over to a tree to punch it.

"She was killed?"

I had tears wanting to come out. "She wanted to go with him. I tried stopping her."

"Why didn't you stop her." Sasuke didn't want to face me. I looked away.

"Not even Itachi stopped her. They both knew it was her last chance to get her that treatment." I grip my fist hard. I heard Sasuke went down as he cried in silence. "Sasuke, I am really sorry. I told you nothing because Itachi told me too."

...

(Itachi)

Time is moving quick, it's the middle of July. I need to hurry with assigning new genins to their mission. Someone enters my office. "Not now, I'm busy. Come back later." I looked through the papers.

"Itachi, why you didn't tell me about Una was killed." I looked up to see my brother. He came up to my desk. "Naruto told me everything. Why Itachi! Why you didn't tell me the truth about her death! He killed her, didn't he?!" He was mad.

"Yes, he did. He took her body." I told him, he looks down.

"So, you're telling her body isn't in her grave!" He yelled. I didn't bother to tell him. "Itachi!" I felt bad for him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

"I want to go after him. Let me track him down. Maybe she's out there alive." Sasuke looks up to me.

I couldn't bare it, I knew she wasn't in this world. "Sasuke, don't be stupid. It was hard for me to accept her death. I don't have any lead on her or him. If anything shows up I'll let you know."

He walked away. " Right. I'll go home and help mom."

I stand up. "Sasuke, don't leave the village. Please."

"I won't." He close the door.

...

(Ten days later.)

I had nothing to do. I wanted to spend some time with my family since I have been busy with work. I headed home during the day. I walk in the house.

"Mom, I'm home." My mother walks up to me. "Itachi, you are home early." She had a smile on her face.

"Mom, I'll take a bath and sleep." I went to my room.

...

I woke up, headed to the bathroom and into the kitchen. Sasuke came like around 5 pm. He walked into the kitchen.

"Mom. Those fan girls are bothering me again."

"Honey, don't bother to listen to them. They just want to get under your pants."

He sighs and looks away. "I wished that she..." He didn't finish.

I notice my mom looks down and smiled towards Sasuke. "Sasuke, you'll see soon enough that you'll find a nice girl that will respect you."

He looks down. "Mom. I really miss her."

I felt bad for him. "Sasuke, I think it's time for you to move on," I told him.

Sasuke walks away.

"Itachi!" My mom yelled at me.

"Mom. It has been two years. He has to let go."

She looks down. "You're right, but I have never seen Sasuke act like this towards no one. I wish, I could help him move on, but how he is going to move on if every girl wants him for his hotness." She had a point. Sasuke won't go low to date one of his fans.

"I understand, I'll talk to him." I got up and headed to Sasuke's room. I open the door and saw him laying on top of the bed. "Sasuke, we have to talk."

"Go away, Itachi." I sat next to him. "Didn't I say go away!"

"I want to talk to you." He got up and sits next to me. "What you want, Itachi?"

"You have let go." He didn't say anything. "I know you. You won't go low to date one of your fans, but you need to start looking for another girl that would understand you."

"Itachi, when you told me when she died. I felt like my whole world turned upside down. I didn't want to accept it. I wanted to believe she's still alive and out there." I looked at him. "It's hard for me to let her go from my heart. I feel empty without her. I don't want to move on. I still love her, Itachi." He put his hand over his face.

I side hug him and confessed to him. "I always saw her as a little sister."

He looks up to me. "Itachi. I'm sorry, that I thought you liked her."

"It's fine, I always cared about her. Even I showed it in a different way." I gave him a smile. He hugs me back.

"Itachi, I will learn how to let go somehow."

It touches my heart. I never thought this Sasuke will be so heartbroken for her death. Now thinking about it. I think the other Sasuke will do the same. They both love her so much. I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Itachi, thank you for the talk."

...

I went to the kitchen. "Itachi, how was the talk?" My mom putting down the food on the table.

"It went well." I picked up the plate of food and place it on the table.

"Itachi. I know he is suffering. Sometimes he would stop in front of the guestroom." I told her what Sasuke told me. "Sasuke said to me, he feels empty without her."

She stops and looks down. "He loved her that much. Poor Sasuke." She placed her hand over her mouth and cried. I went up to her and hugged her. "Itachi, I miss having her around."

I pat her back. "I do too."

...

We gather in the kitchen and eat the food. "Mikoto, I heard something very interesting today from one of the people I work with."

"Really, what is it, honey." Mom eats her rice.

"He said that one of his friends saw a hand coming out of nowhere and a girl was seen flying out. He tried looking for her, but she was nowhere in sight."

I closed my eyes. 'Could it be Una?' My heart beating fast. I wanted to know more. I asked my dad. "Dad, did he describe her?"

"Now you mention it, he didn't."

I was taken back. 'It's Una. I have to be right.'

Sasuke told him. "That's weird to see, where was he when it happened?"

My dad puts a hand on his chin. "Let me see now." He looks down. "He said out near the gate of Konoha." I looked up to my dad. "Why he didn't report it to me."

"I don't know." He started to eat.

"Dad, let him know, I want to see him tomorrow morning the one that saw the girl." He nodded and kept eating. "I'm finished, I'll get ready for bed. Thank you." I headed to my bedroom.

...

I couldn't sleep. "I know, I am right. It has to be Una." I can't wait to see her. I smiled at the thought of her return. I wanted to see her now. It has been too long. I finally went to sleep after my thoughts were keeping me awake. I woke up extra early and did my daily routine. I eat with my family and went to my office. I waited for the man that my father was talking about last night.

...

Jiraiya came in. "Aw, good to see you, Itachi. How are you?"

I looked at him. "I want to know what you saw yesterday."

"Oh, you mean that girl that was thrown. Let me tell you, she was a beautiful woman. I wonder if she has..." He was blushing and making signs of a breast on top of his chest.

I looked down. "I wanted to know where she was thrown." I looked back up.

"Oh yeah. She was thrown far, since I was keeping watch. I went after her, so you know." He started to blush. He's such pervert.

"Jiraiya!"

"Oh, I went after her and she wasn't there."

"I want you to look again. Maybe you missed her by mistake. You may take anyone with you to help with your search."

He nodded. "I'll take Minato to help me. I can't wait to find her. Maybe she would be into me."

I couldn't believe this guy. I looked down. "Just go. You're wasting your time."

"Okay, Hokage." He heads out.

...

Hours later, I sat here, giving assignments, and getting the paperwork done for today. Sasuke walks in. He widens his eyes. He turns around and jumps back. He was ready to fight. Someone came in and locked the door.


	27. Return

When I saw, myself lock the door and walk up to us.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke yelled at that person that looks like me. He stood there with his eyes closed. "Help me."

He turns into a girl and fainted onto the ground. Sasuke and I went over to her. We bend over her. She was wearing the Akatsuki cloak. I turned her around to find Una. She had a bandage wrap around her eyes and her lips were burnt.

"It's Una." Sasuke wanting to pick her up.

"I'll take her to the hospital. Go get mom and dad and let no one know about her. Understood, Sasuke." He nodded and headed out.

...

I went to the hospital without Shisui knowing I left. I made to the hospital, one of the nurses walked up to me.

"Hokage, what's the matter?" She looks down to see Una. "Hokage come with me." We rushed over to a room and I placed her on top of the bed.

Tsunade enters the room. "What's the matter with her?"

"She fainted in my office." I got out of the way for her to treat Una. Tsunade hand started to glow green and place it on top of her.

"Shizune, get everything ready for operation. She has a weak heart and lungs."

I looked at Una. She was breathing heavy. So, they removed it?

They got everything ready for her and to place her on top of another bed. "Itachi, please leave. We have to get her ready for operation." Shizune talked to me and help Tsunade.

I left them and waited outside. I waited for them for minutes. My mom, dad, and brother came just in time. Mother was disbelieved and was in front of me. "Itachi, is she okay, she's alive?"

I didn't have the guts to tell them they're getting ready for operation. They open the door and they saw her. We went with them. We went to the operation doors. Shizune stops and turns around.

"Please wait here. We'll be out when everything is done."We all took a seat, waiting for this to be over. No one spoke to each other.

...

Hours later, Shizune and Tsunade comes out without Una.

"Everything went well. She will make a full recovery when time passes. Right now, she is sleeping and going to another room. Shizune, when everything is ready, go and take them to her."

She bowed. "Yes." Tsunade walks away. She looked at us. "Please come with me." We got up and followed her. "I think everything is ready for you guys to go into her room, but first, let me check." We headed to her room and Shizune walks in by herself.

My mom had her hands folded and looked worried. "Oh, dear. I don't want to think what she went through to be like that."

We didn't respond to her. Shizune walks out. "She's ready. You could see her."

"Thank you so very much." My mom giving her thanks. Shizune walked away from us. We all went in. She didn't have the bandage wrap around her eyes. I did notice her neck had black roses around it.

"Sasuke told me that Una came, I headed over here as fast as I can." My father told us.

"Me too, I couldn't believe she's alive. Poor girl. She through a lot of pain for the past two years." My mother couldn't hold herself from crying.

Sasuke didn't even speak, he just watched Una sleep. "Sasuke, you must be happy that Una is back?" I said to him. He looks at me and didn't say anything, he turned his head to see her.

...

After some time. Una had tears running down her cheek. We looked at her. She was talking in her sleep. "Stop." She woke up and looked at the ceiling. She looks at us. "Everyone?" Her eyes were red not even the same ones she had before. My mom walks over to her and grabs her hand. "Una, it's okay. You are safe from danger now." I notice her arm still the same.

Una started to cry. "My back hurts. Please call someone to heal it."

She grabs my mom hand tight. I wanted to help her. I did own her one. "I'll go." I walked out and got a nurse. We walked inside.

"Hello. I need to ask the guys to leave. So, I could see what I'm healing." All three of us left beside my mother. I wonder what they did to her back. After some time, the nurse left sad. We headed back in to find my mom on her knees and crying so hard. "How..."

"Itachi, take her hand. I need fresh air. Fugaku, why you don't come with me." My dad helps her up and went out the door.

"Itachi." Una calls out for me. I grab her hand. "I have been through hell. Every passing second and hour seems like it was my death." I grab her hand and looked at her. "I was dead, but I guess Fate didn't want me dead yet." She moved her head to face me. "I'm sorry Itachi. I had to join them to keep alive. I missed everyone."

Sasuke walks up to her. "Una. I thought you were dead. I never thought of you going through so much pain. Who did this to you?"

"Sasuke, not now. She's no condition to be talked to."

"Sasuke, I am sorry. I miss you." Una said to him. He looks away. "Don't talk Una, get some sleep." I wanted her to sleep the pain away. She closed her eyes.

"Sasuke, Itachi, I want to talk to the both when I feel better." She has fallen asleep.

"Sasuke, let's go." He answers me. "No, I'll stay with her." I got up and Sasuke holds her hand. I headed out the door.

...

(Sasuke)

When Itachi left. I told her "I'm sorry, I wasn't there to protect you. It won't happen again." I felt my own tears running down. I waited for hours for her to wake up, but she didn't. I headed out for a few to get something to eat and drink. I bought it and eat outside. When I was done, I went back to her room. She was still sleeping. I took a seat and hold her hand.

"I'm back Una." I wanted her to tell me who did this to her. I looked away, maybe it's those damn bastards that experimented on her.

...

"Um, Uh." It was Una started to wake up. She looks up to me. "Sasuke?"

I wanted to hug her, how I miss her. "Yes."

"Sasuke, I miss you the most." She put her right hand up and touch my cheek. I miss her warmth. I notice her left wrist had black roses around it too. I put my hand on top of hers.

"Una, you don't know how much I missed you." She smiled. I tried to smile, but I couldn't. All I wanted to do is cry.

"Sasuke, don't cry. I'm here with you." I felt tears running down. She wiped my left cheek. "Sasuke." She tried to get up. "Una, you shouldn't."

"Help me." I helped her up and smiled.

"Sasuke. I'm sorry, I caused you so such pain."

I shook my head as a no. "Una. It's not your fault. I thought I was never going to see you."

She moved again and sat the edge of the bed. "Sasuke hug me." She had both her arms open. I gave her a light hug.

When my mother happens to walk in. "Sasuke, dear. Oh, sorry."

I didn't care I was holding her in my arms that's what I missed. I broke the hug and looked at her. "Una, you should rest." I notice she had a smile and said. "No. I'm good."

My mom walks over to us. "Una, your body won't handle the pain."

She looks up to her. "I have been through so much pain. I think a little pain won't hurt me." I knew she was lying. I wanted to be there for her. "Una, you should rest. My mom is right."

She looks down. "Alright. I'll sleep." She lays back down without any help and closed her eyes.

My mom taps my shoulder. "Come with me." I went with her and headed out the room. "Sasuke, you should go home. Let her rest, she's going to wake up if you stay by her side, just leave her be for tonight. "

I knew she was right. "I understand." We went towards my dad that was waiting for us in the waiting room. We headed home.

...

(Itachi)

I already called off the search. It was already night time. I headed to the hospital and the nurse said I shouldn't go visit at this hour. I went back home and notice everyone was kind of happy that Una is back, yet sad. I eat with them. I headed back to my bed thinking what did Orochimaru has done to her.

...

(Una)

It has been a month since I got here and today I'll leave the hospital. I feel much better. I have been healing myself as well so I can feel better. I got dressed and was ready this time, I had my book bag with me. I wrap in bandage around my arm, wrist, and neck. I hold onto the Akatsuki cloak. I let my long hair down. It has been so long since I cut it. I put my book bag on and sat on the chair. I hope they say nothing about my red dress that is open from the chest showing my black rose. I crossed my legs.

When they come in. I notice Sasuke drop his mouth a little. I got up and went towards them. "What's wrong Sasuke. You like what you see." I bit my lips. I walked pass them to head out. We walked home. Sakura and Ino walk up to us. "Sasuke, who is this?"

Ino asked and they both glared at me. "I am his girlfriend." I said to them and walked away. I guess they didn't recognize me. Oh well, I like my new look. I think Sasuke likes it too. I happen to notice Mikoto had a smile on her face. I smiled too. We made it home and I wait for Mikoto to tell me something.

"Una, why don't you take a shower and change."

I looked up to her. "Yes, thank you." I walked away and enter the bathroom. From my bag, I took out my shirt that said 'Cool story' and my short pants. I took a bath. I didn't bother to wrap myself in a bandage. I headed out and walked into the kitchen.

"Una." Mikoto walks up to me and takes my dirty clothes.

"Una, why you don't go to your room."

I smiled at her and said. "Thank you."

I headed to the room and went to put my book bag down. Sasuke walks in and closes the door. I looked at him as he does so. "Una, dinner is going to be ready in a few." I went over to him and pinned him against the wall and moved a little closer.

"I miss you so much, Sasuke." When I said, his name made it sound so sexy just for him. He didn't bother to look away or pinned me. I moved a little closer, but I backed away when he grabs me by my waist and kissed me. I kissed him back, He deepens the kiss. I enjoyed his lips. I wanted more, but I broke away. I blushed and let go of him.

He kissed me again. This time, we didn't break away, but Itachi comes into my room. He saw us making out. He clears his throat that made us break away from each other.

"Una, you're finally out of the hospital and you got cured so fast. Right, Sasuke." I notice Sasuke looked away, blushing and I smiled at him blushing. "Well, I could say this Sasuke is my cure." Sasuke looks at me.

"Una, come we have dinner ready." Itachi didn't bother to walk away. I walked away and headed to the kitchen.

...

(Sasuke)

When they walked away, I looked up, bit and licked my lips. I enjoyed that kiss, I wanted her. I knew I can't. I wanted to wait for marriage. I looked around her room only to see her bag. I looked through it, to find anything to help me what happened to her. I found her clothes.

"Ops." I happen to come across a heart locket.

...

(Itachi)

We waited for Sasuke. He happens to walk in. He took a seat next to Una. We began to eat. Una looked at the food. She didn't take one single bit.

"Una, what's the matter?" I told her.

She looks up to me. "Oh, sorry." She took her chopsticks and started to shake. She drops it and took her hand back up against her chest. "I'm sorry. I can't eat."

We all looked at her. My mother talked to her. "Una, why?"

"Um, they poorly feed me. I refuse to eat because..." She looks down. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. Sasuke why you don't feed her?" My mother asked him. Sasuke got rice and placed it in front of her. "Here, eat."

"Um. I refuse to eat because I wanted to die and end it all." Sasuke doesn't want to put down the food. Una looked at him and eat it. She placed her hand over her mouth. "Thank you." She cried.

...

After dinner, Sasuke stayed and walked Una to her room. "Sasuke," I called out to him.

He turns around. "Yes."

"Come to my room." I passed him and open my door for him to walk in. He walks in. I walked in and close the door. "Una, came back after two years later. You have to be careful around her. You don't want to bring something up that would cause her to cry and not wanting to talk about."

"I know. Una went through a lot. I want to know everything that happened to her." He looks down.

"Sasuke, I want to know too. We have to wait for her to tell us in her time." He looks up to me.

"We should help her get through this. Itachi."

I nodded and he walked away. I was getting ready for bed when Una comes in.

"Itachi, I have something to say to you." She didn't bother to close the door. I walked up to her. "What is it?"

She hugs me. "I miss you. Kisame took care of me. He misses you too." She said to me. I hug her back.

"I miss you too."

She whispers into my ear. "Sasuke is from our world. He is with us this whole time. We have to tell him everything." She cried. I hug her tightly.


	28. Sasuke, It's Time

(Una)

It was the morning, I wonder where they went. I haven't seen Sasuke nor Itachi all day. They took off way too early. Mikoto places the food on top of the table. "You know, Mikoto. I'm worried about them."

"Don't be. Itachi is probably training Sasuke like he normally does every day. You know, ever since you left. Sasuke asked Itachi to train together."

"Really?" I was surprised and smiled. "Wow, I'm glad."

"Me too. I see them getting along very well for these past two years. Sasuke and Itachi are much closer than I ever saw them."

It made me smile. "I wish..." I thought about my brother.

"You wish what, hon?" Mikoto asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Where I can find Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Not sure. Itachi takes him far. I think next town over, but I'm not sure. Not even Fugaku knows where. So, we just leave them be. You know, while you were away." She pulls up a seat and sits down in front of me. "Itachi made you a grave."

"I know. I have seen it." I looked at the table instead of Mikoto. She grabs my hand. I looked up to her. Her smile was sweet like a rose. I smile for her sake. "So, is he going to take it down?"

"Yeah. I think so. Hey, how about we make something for them when they come back. I know a huge lunch for them. Sometimes Sasuke and Itachi comes back with hunger and they ask me to make them a huge lunch sometimes."

"I like that. I haven't cooked for two whole years."

"Um. Okay. Let's make this your first welcome party. After all, you were away for a long time." She lets go of my hand. "How about it?"

"I'll like that. Thank you, Mikoto." A smile appeared on her face. "Like around 11 am, we start cooking."

I nod a little. "Alright then. I'll start washing my clothes."

"Don't worry. I'll do that. You just came from the hospital. You can't do heavy work just yet."

I look down. I looked at the dishes. "You're right. I can't. I'll do some dishes while I'm here. That isn't heavy work."

"Alright. I'll do the laundry. Yell my name and I'll run for your help."

"I will." Mikoto walks away. I did the dishes. I was thinking about what Orochimaru said.

…

(Past)

I was hanging and swinging back and forth. They put needles in my back. I cried in pain. "Ahhh!" I could clearly hear Orochimaru and Kabuto. I lower my voice and hold the pain just to hear them. "Have you found Sasuke?" Orochimaru said.

"Also, it seems Itachi went missing as well. Everyone is going crazy looking for them." Kabuto voice echoes. I couldn't hold the pain any longer everything went black. Someone slashes cold water on my body. It woke me up. I looked it was Kabuto. "It's time for another round of medicine." He injects in my arm. It hurts. I hold it in. "Una, tell us where is Sasuke?"

"I-I don't know." I cried. "Please, let me go."

He pushes his glasses up. "No, last time I saw Sasuke is with you, Una."

"I don't…." 'Don't tell me he is with Itachi. This whole time with me in that world. No, it can't be.' I looked down as my tears ran down. He walks away. "Sasuke."

(End)

…

I wipe away my tears. "He isn't around anymore to hurt me." I wash my hands and I started to shake. "Damn it." I went on my knees and cried. I cover my face. I couldn't contain my tears. I felt so alone. I couldn't get up anymore. "I feel so useless." I laid on the floor as my tears fell to the side. I didn't want to worry Mikoto. I got up from the floor. I just sat on the floor. I wipe away my tears. "I have to strong."

I got up and went to my room. I felt dizzy. I laid back down and fallen asleep.

…

(Sasuke)

"Mom, where is Una? It's the evening." I asked her.

"She's in her room."

We heard a scream coming from Una's room. We all rushed to her room. Itachi opens the door. Una was on the floor. She was holding something in her hand. "I can't." Itachi went to help her up. "Let go of me." She kicked and pushed him. The needle rolls away from her hand. She went to get it and holds onto it. "I can't live without it."

"Una, what he did to you?" Itachi asked.

She stops. "I just can't live without it." She holds onto it.

"Una, what it is?"

"A cure. Yeah, a cure." She said as she slides back to the wall. I have never seen her like this. Itachi went up to her. "Una, what is this cure?"

"A cure. It helps with… I can't say." Una moves her head, but her eyes looking stare at the ground.

"Una, do you need to take it now?" Itachi asked.

"No, it just hurts. A lot. I think I need another dose." She laid on the floor as she hold it. "They, told me if I keep good. They take it out."

I wasn't liking this. "Who!" I made both fists. I walked up to her and bend down. "Una."

Her eyes were watery. "Sasuke?"

"What they did to you?" She turns around and gets up. She took off her shirt. Her back was covered in marks then she puts back her shirt.

"No, Una. You need help." I said.

"No, I don't." Itachi and I looked at each other. Una stands up and place her hand on the wall. "Fate, please, take me back."

I hug her. "I won't let you go. We make more of that medicine here for you. No one will touch you any more."

"Sasuke." She places her arms on top of mine. "I can't. I'm not human. I can't be with you and you know that. I am okay. Please, allow me to go back."

"No, Una. We need to go to hospital."

"I'm fine. I don't need to go back." Una snapped. "I shouldn't have come back." She went, to grab a knife and place it against her neck. "I'm fine. Don't make me go back to the hospital."

"Una, put that knife down." Itachi says.

"No, I can do whatever I want." She said. "Don't step any closer!"

"Una, we can talk about this." I said.

She put the knife down. "You're right. Two whole years isolated! No one to save you! No one that understood my pain while they put needles in my body as I scream and yelled. Of course, I'm like this! I'm tired of living. You don't know what is like to endure experiments and people looking at you as you suffer. You don't know nothing!" She crashes on the floor. "How do you take that out of your mind. Kisame took me out of that place three months. I had no intention of coming back here at all. I wanted to kill him for he has done to me."

Itachi and I were in shock as Una cried her eyes out. I sat in front of her. "Una, I'm here. Itachi and everyone is here. You aren't alone anymore. You have us. If I knew you were at. I would have freed you. You know that." I grab her hand. She grabs my hand. "Sasuke." She hugs me and cried. I hug her back. "I won't allow them to touch you. Ever again."

…

(Itachi)

I know, my mother has to talk to me about Una. "Una, you're safe now. I won't allow you to go back to that world ever again. Even if it cost my life." I walked away going to my office.

"Itachi!" My mother yelled. I stop. "Why you have declared her dead and not even bothering to look for her! For the past two years she has been tortured and you didn't do anything about it. You just allowed it." I just walked away from her. I couldn't even tell her it would just break her heart.

…

A year later, Una got therapy to help her for her psychic trauma. Una talks about her problems. My mom is still upset that I didn't look for her when she needed me the most. Una and I haven't told Sasuke about anything.

"Itachi." Una said as she closes the door of my office. "We have to tell Sasuke."

I cross my arms. "You know, tomorrow is his birthday."

"I know, it's now or never. Fate is calling out to me. I'm leaving soon."

I cross my arms. I smirked a little. "Una, are you sure you are going back?"

"Yes, I am. This time he is calling you and Sasuke. I don't know how much time I got to tell Sasuke." Sasuke opens the door and close it.

"Tell me what?"

Una turns around and locked the door. "Sasuke, it's time that we all have a talk." Una walks up to me and turns around to face Sasuke. "Sasuke, this is hard to believe, but Itachi and I came from your world."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke responded.

"It's time to end this confusing. Itachi is right here the one that killed your clan. I'm Una from your world as well. Now Sasuke, don't do anything funny and allow me to explain. Itachi was given orders to kill everyone since Orochimaru had an army ready take down the village. In exchange, Orochimaru wanted the Uchiha clan dead. If Itachi didn't take the job they would have killed you a long with the village on top of that even me. They thought I was a curse."

I notice Sasuke made both fists. "Sasuke..."

"Shut it!" He yelled at me.

"Sasuke, don't be that way towards your brother. He did everything he can to save you. Itachi, you should tell him the rest." Una took a seat on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I am."

I sigh. "Sasuke, I'm sick. I'm dying from an illness. There's no cure for it, that's why they chose me to do it. Now that I'm here, I'm not sick."

"No..." Sasuke backs up.

"Sasuke, Orochimaru, were behind my clan and everything that happened to Itachi, you and me. He took Uchiha's from their clan to conduct his experiment to create my clan because of that they didn't want more Uchiha. The Hokage wanted everyone dead. No single Uchiha alive, but Itachi left you alive because you are his brother and he loves you. Orochimaru must be stopped and I'm going back to finish him off."

"Una..."

Una looks away. "Now, Sasuke. I should tell you something. I was the one that started that experiment. Fate took me back in time to start that awful fate for the Uchiha." Una cover her face. "I am sorry." She wipes away her tears.

Sasuke stayed quiet. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. They forced me to join the akatsuki so they won't harm the village." I said to him.

Sasuke looks to the side as he takes this all in. "Itachi..." It was painful. "I'm sorry Sasuke." I looked down.

Una gets up and hugs Sasuke. "It's my fault, not Itachi." Sasuke hugs her as I heard his cries. Una was crying as well. Una lets go and wipe his tears. "Sasuke, it's time to go back."

"Itachi are you coming back?"

"I have too." I stand up. "Una will they forget about you?"

"Most likely. We should head out." Una hugs me. I hug her back. "Una, let's go." I let go.

Una nodded and said. "Where is my brother clock?"

"It's in the house."

"I'll get it. I'll be back. Rose petals." Una left my office. It was me and Sasuke. Sasuke walks up to me. "Itachi, why you never told me?"

I turn around to look at the great land. "It was time for you to know. I know you still hate me. I'm sorry, I had no other choice."

"Itachi, even if you had no other choice, you should have told me! I would have helped and understood the situation. You shouldn't have left me in the dark!" I looked down. It hurts me dearly. "Itachi!" He turns me as he grabs my collar. "You should have told me!" He punches my face. Una comes back pulls Sasuke away. "Stop it."

"Una! Stay out of it!" He pushes her back that she landed on her butt. "Sasuke..."


	29. Almost Done

(Una)

"Sasuke..." Sasuke just walked away from me and Itachi. Itachi helps me up. "Una, give him some time to think about this."

I looked away. "I guess. I'll be training."

"Okay, just don't over push yourself," Itachi walks to his seat.

"Thanks, brother. Rose petals." I went to a nearby waterfall. I train by myself that would help to take my mind of this situation. I heard someone behind the bush. I got a knife out. "Who's there?" Sasuke comes out. He places his right hand in his pocket waiting for me to talk to him. I walked over to him. "Sasuke, why are you here?" He pulls me into a hug. "Una, I'm sorry that I pushed you."

I hug him back. "It's fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about the situation." He pulls away. He grabs my shoulders. "This isn't your fault."

"Nor Itachi."

He lets go. "Itachi… Itachi had no other choice, but he did. He should have told me then I… I wouldn't have went with Orochimaru..."

"Sasuke, then you wouldn't have met me." He looks to the side. I move his head gently to me. "Sasuke, if wasn't for Itachi decision to keep you out of it. I wouldn't be here with you. Don't hate Itachi nor the village. It was Orochimaru fault." Sasuke looks so hurt. My eyes water up. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sasuke grabs my hands. "When can we go back?"

I thought about his birthday. "In two days, we all go back."

"Two days?"

I nod. "Yeah, Fate told me in two days. You know I don't have any control over that monster." I just lied to him about those two days.

"Okay, in two days, we leave. I'll get everything ready," Sasuke turns around. I grab his arm. "Sasuke. Please talk to Itachi before we leave. I want you both to make up." He lets go and left. I left sad about the whole thing. I took a seat on top of the rock as I see the beautiful waterfall. "Why does it has to be this way," I sigh.

I looked up to the sky thinking about Kisame. "I'm coming soon." I haven't broken the news to Itachi about the Akatsuki. "I should have told him." I put my legs together. I sigh. "Naruto is still looking for me and Sasuke." I put my head on top of my knees. "Sasaki."

…

(Itachi)

My mother comes in. "Itachi, are you going to work all day and not come home for dinner?"

"No, I'm not. I need to finish up work for tomorrow."

She crosses her arms. "You know, I have come across Sasuke. He was looking Una. Do you know where she is?"

"He did?"

"Yeah. It's strange he has been looking for her since this morning," as she crosses her arms.

"Okay, let Sasuke know that he should come to my office." Something isn't right.

"Okay, I'll let him know if I find him." She left my office.

I cross my arms and thought about the fake Sasuke that is looking for Una all morning. "Sasuke was just with us."

…

(Sasuke)

I was getting some rocks and making the skip across the lake. "Itachi should have told me."

"No time no see, Sasuke."

I turn around to see myself. "Who are you."

"Well, if wasn't for Una. I won't be here."

I wasn't like this. "Who are you!" I raise my voice.

…

(Una)

It was the afternoon. I looked up to the sky. "Sasuke!" I headed to Itachi's office. "Una just in time." Itachi said.

I cross her arms. "It seems Sasuke is headed here. He is hurt," someone opens the door and it was Sasuke. He was badly injured. I help him. "Sasuke, what happened to you?" I help him to sit up against the wall. I started to heal his wounds.

"Sasuke, who did this to you?" Itachi asked him.

"Orochimaru..." He coughs.

"Damn it. I should have known he was here. I'm sorry, Sasuke." I looked down at my hands that were shaking. Sasuke grabs my hand. "Una, he won't touch you."

I smiled. "I know." I kiss his cheek and continue to heal him. I was finishing healing him. Sasuke gets up. "We need to go after him."

"Una, you think you can track him?" Itachi asked me.

"Yes, I can. Red rose jutsu." Allowed my chakra to expand throughout the village also the inside of the houses of everyone. Also, the waterfall that I was nearby. I left him nearby there. "I found him." I stop my jutsu. I help Sasuke to be close to Itachi. I grab both of their arms. "Rose petals." We made it near his location as Orochimaru comes out from the forest. He wasn't expecting us.

"So you knew I was at all, this time, Orochimaru?" I asked him.

He smirks. "I'm looking for a new host. It's either you or Sasuke..."

"If you want my body or Sasuke, you have to fight me first." I gave him a death glare.

"Una, why you play with my feelings?" He asked me.

"Feelings? You never had any to begin with!" I yelled angrily.

He laughs evilly. "Sasuke, I knew you loved her and you couldn't kill her that day. Why you just don't kill Itachi for once. He did kill your clan."

"It was you that my clan had to be killed in order to stop you from experimenting in my clan." Sasuke was pissed.

I allowed my red roses to fall everywhere. "Itachi, Sasuke the real one is nearby. This isn't the real Orochimaru." I put out my hand and crush his bones. He turned into mud. "Itachi his behind you." I turned around and killed off a tree without touching it. All the leaves came down.

The real Orochimaru comes out to play. "Una, you think you could kill me?"

I went after him with my illusion. I knew he didn't see that one coming. He got his snake out and went after the illusion. Soon, Itachi used Tsukuyomi on Orochimaru.

I summoned my sword. I stab him right through his head. "I wasn't wasting time, Orochimaru." I twist the sword as I pulled it out. Fate's hand comes out to grab Orochimaru. He took him. I fell on my knees and cried. Sasuke hugs me. "Sasuke." Soon, Fate's hand took Itachi, Sasuke and me.

…

"Una, wake up." I could heard Sasuke voice. I woke up in the middle of the forest to look at Itachi and Sasuke. "What happened?"

"We are back." Itachi said. I looked to the side to see Orochimaru dead body. "Sasuke, Itachi lets burn his body." We stand in front of his body and burn it. It was burning and we stayed for a little while until it the sun was setting. "Una." I turn to look at Itachi. He grabs something from his pocket and place it in my hands. "Take good care of it."

I smiled. "I will. Thank you." I look at it and it was the Uchiha clan with a rose in the bottom. It made me smile.

"Una, I'll see you in the future." He removes his cloaks and gives it to Sasuke. "I'm sorry." Itachi pokes his brother on the forehead. I saw Sasuke tears rolling down to his cheeks. "Itachi."

I smiled. I didn't say anything. "Sasuke! Una!" I turn my attention to Naruto and his group. I smiled. "Naruto."

He looks at the burnt corpse. We all stayed quiet while Naruto questions me and Sasuke. "Where have you been?!"

"Naruto, I can't explain anything that we have been through. Right now." I wipe away my tears.

"Sasuke." Sakura called out to him. I looked down.

"ITACHI!" The earth shook. Fate's hand grabs Itachi. He was taken away.

"Itachi!" I called out. I drop to my knees and cried. I knew he was in a better place. It still breaks my heart that Itachi won't be around any more. Sasuke helps me up and hugs me. "This is where it all ends." Sasuke and I just cried in front of the group.


	30. When Time Heals

(Age 22)

Sasuke and I have been in the village ever since then. They asked us a lot of questions, but we never answer them back. Now, looking at this station. Sasuke and I have been a lot happier together. Sasuke bought me Ice cream on our date. I was eating my ice cream when Sasuke kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He kneels down and took out a little small black box. He open it to reveal a rose ring shape. "Would you marry me." I notice his cheeks were pink.

I nod. "Yes, Sasuke-Kun," I hug him and kiss his cheek a lot.

...

A month later, we got married.

...

(Nine years later)

We have two beautiful kids and a third one on the way, but Sasuke my husband doesn't know that yet because he's away for nine mouths for a mission that Hokage, Naruto send him. My oldest son, Sasaki is nine years old and the middle child, Mimi is six years old. Sasaki has a rose on top of his right arm and Mimi has a rose on her left arm. I guess the curse will never be a curse because Orochimaru would never touch my kids or me.

We have our little home in Konoha village near the Uchiha clan use to be and the new Uchiha symbol I created with the help of Itachi. I had them custom made for my children's clothes on their back.

I was in the kitchen, creating lunches for Sasaki and Mimi when Mimi comes into the kitchen. "Mom, tell Sasaki to stop taking my teddy bear," as Mimi points to her brother that has the teddy bear. I went up to Sasaki. "Sasaki, please don't take Mimi toys without her permission."

"But mom, she took my coloring book."

I sighed. "You both have to learn have to share."

They both looked at me and started to cry. "Mom, we miss dad." They said together and hugged me.

"Now, dad is far away. He will come back soon," as I hugged them. "Mom, he won't get to see our baby brother be born." Sasaki said to me.

"He'll back before Haru gets here." They looked up to me. "Haru?" Sasaki question me.

"Yes, if dad doesn't come back. I'll name him Haru, but if dad comes before he is born. We name him other than Haru." I put my hands on top of their heads.

"Mom, I like that name." Mimi and Sasaki confess to me. "Me too." They both smiled.

"Sasaki, Mimi go and play together while I get your lunches, ready." They let go and went outside to the backyard to play. I got their lunch ready when Mimi comes in and yelled. "MOM. THERE A MAN HURT!"

I went with her and I saw who was it. "No, it can't be." It was my older brother. "Sasaki." His name passed my lips. I went over to him. He was injured. I healed him right in the spot.

"Mom, will be okay?" Sasaki asked worried.

"Yeah. He will. Sasaki help me take him into the house." I picked him up with the help of my son. We placed him on top of the couch. I can't believe it. He still got the other arm, but doesn't have the cloak. He woke up and look at me. "Una?"

I looked at him. "Brother." I wanted to cry. "I miss you. Sasaki." My kids looked at him and me. He got up and stands. "Una, you look pregnant. Where am I?"

"Sasaki, I'm married woman. You are in the future." He looks up to me. My oldest son came up to him. "Your name Sasaki too. That's my name." He smiled brightly.

"Nice to meet you, Sasaki." He put his hand on top of his head and smiled. "Hello, I'm Mimi." He looks at Mimi. "What a lovely name."

"This is your uncle, Sasaki" I said to them.

"Uncle, really. Did you bring us any present?" Mimi said to him.

He said. "Sorry, I didn't know I was coming. Maybe next time."

The thought broke me and I cried. "Sasaki, Mimi. Go play outside." I told them while wiping my tears away.

"Why, mom? I want to spend some time with uncle." Mimi said to me. "Uncle will send some time you guys. Let me talk to him first." I looked at them and smiled. They looked at each other and went to the backyard.

"Una, what's going on?" He sits next to me.

I told him everything, even his death. He sat down and teared up. I hand him over a picture of Sasuke and I wedding day. He looks at it. "So you married Sasuke Uchiha."

I nodded and hugged him once more. "I have something for you, Sasaki." I went to my bedroom and got out his cloak and went into the living room with it. "Here, you gave me this before you died. You gave me the full memories how you protected me from Lucky the day of the murder. You took away her memories and mines. You were the one that made that happen for us. Orochimaru killed Lucky because she wasn't willing to give me up."

He puts down the wedding picture and gets the cloak. He looks down on the cloak. "Why, I didn't protect you from Orochimaru that day?"

"He would have killed you that day, please don't go. Please go to the past when Orochimaru and Lucky took my eyes. Also, that village that Lucky was living in. It was part of the Curse Rose clan." He got up and put on the cloak. "I will protect you forever Una. Even I wasn't there, I will protect you at any cost." He gave me a hug.

"Do me a favor. When you go with Itachi and meet up with me act like you didn't care about me and make everything up. I don't hate you. I love you, Sasaki." I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"I'll try my best for you, my loving sister." He lets go and Fate took him. I cried for him.

...

(One year later)

Well, Sasuke came back on the day I had the baby. He was freaking out because he wasn't expecting me to have another child. After that, he was happy that I was pregnant and wanted to call him Haru. Today Haru birthday. Finally, one-year-old. We had his birthday party outside the backyard. I did tell Sasuke about my brother that came not too long ago.

"Haru, come towards mother." Haru walks towards me. I grab him so he won't fall. "Dad, let's eat sandwiches that mom made." Sasaki grabs his arm and walked towards the table. We didn't invent anyone over, since they are busy with missions.

I grab Haru walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke, why you don't play with Haru." He had bit the sandwich and grab Haru. He smiled while Haru grabs his sandwich and started to eat it. I laughed at the sight. I went in and grab what Itachi gave me before he left. I looked at it. "I miss you. I wish you were here right now." I went outside with it and saw Sasaki running around while Mimi chases him. Sasuke tried to stop them while Haru was crying. I laughed, he such a cute father.

"Sasaki doesn't make fun of your sister. Shh Haru." He turns to look at me. I walked up to him. I grab Haru and sing him a song. He has fallen asleep. "Sasaki, Mimi. You'll wake up Haru. Shh." They stop running and Sasuke smiled.

"I don't know what to do without you." We smiled at each other. He was about to kiss me when Fate hand throws someone into the ground in front of us. Sasuke and I saw Itachi. "Itachi!" We yelled his name. Haru started to cry and I tried to make him go back to sleep.

He got up and looked at us. "Una, Sasuke?"

We went up to him. "So this the part of the future, you saw." I smiled. Sasaki and Mimi hid behind Sasuke.

"Dad, who's that?" Mimi said.

"Kids say hello to your Uncle." Sasuke walked up to him. "Itachi."

Our kids went up to him and hugged him. "Another Uncle." Sasaki and Mimi said it together. Itachi looks at us with disbelieve.

"This is Sasaki and this is Mimi and my wife is holding our last child Haru." Sasuke explains to him.

"Hello." Sasaki says while Mimi said. "Yeah, hello."

"Itachi, why don't we go inside, I have to put Haru to sleep." I said while holding Haru to sleep again. He walks up to me and looks at Haru crying and Haru put his arms out towards Itachi. Haru started to cry. "This the first. Itachi take him."

Itachi holds for the first time his nephew in his arms. He looked at Haru and started to rock him back and forth lightly. He got him to sleep. I couldn't help it. "Thank you." I smiled at the sight.

...

After getting Haru to sleep in his room and went up to Itachi, that was seated on the couch. I sat next to Sasuke. We had a long conversation about what happened and told him he stayed somewhere else besides here with us. "Itachi, thank you for everything that you have helped me with." I told him while trying to hold back my tears.

Sasaki and Mimi enter the room. "Mom, can we play with Uncle?" Sasaki asked me.

"Not now, he has to know something very important," as my tears escape my eyes. "Mom, you are okay?" Mimi asked worriedly. I wiped them away and smiled. "I'm okay. Mother just needs to talk to Itachi for a while."

"Mom, one more question. He's your brother or dad's brother?" Sasaki asked another question.

"Itachi, is my brother." He had his arms cross.

"Oh, okay." They left.

"Itachi, here. You gave me this cloth before Fate took you."

He took it and look at it. Itachi closed his eyes. "My brother is all grown up and he married the woman he loves. I'm happy for you Sasuke." I got up and hand him our wedding picture for him to look at. "Here, see it."

He grabs it and looks at it. He smiled. "You look beautiful, Una and for you Sasuke. You look handsome." He gives me back the picture and I put it back. I took a seat next to Sasuke. "Una, Sasuke. Thank you for everything. I like the new Uchiha symbol, it means a lot to me to see a happy ending." He had tears running down his cheek.

I got up and sat next to him to hug him. "I miss you a lot. I wish you the best when Fate takes you." Of course, we didn't say about him being Hokage of another world. He lets go and kissed my forehead. He looks at me. "Thank you, sister."

I smiled. "Itachi, go play with Sasaki and Mimi. I think they would love that." I told him.

"Itachi, thank you for taking care of my wife." Sasuke got up and went to the backyard. Itachi and I headed to the backyard.

Itachi and Sasuke played with the kids while I watched them having fun. It was lovely. Fate's hand took Itachi.

...

(Itachi)

Well, it's been years that Fate took me. Sasuke got to marry Sakura. They had one child. They live happily and for myself, well, I got married to a beautiful woman that was willing to risk her life for me. As the years pass by, I'm getting much older.

...

(Una)

After that day, my kids asked who was the hand they saw. I just told them it was someone that looks after us. In the nighttime when the kids are finally asleep.

Well, let's say I keep Sasuke up all night. I cuddle next Sasuke. "Sasuke, I love you." He wraps his arms around me.

"I love you with all my heart." Sasuke whisper to my ear. We kissed each other. Sasuke pulls away. I blushed and dig my face into his chest.

"Sasuke, this what you call when times heals." I click the lights off.


End file.
